Soulmates - You Know When You Find The Right One
by NoLove10
Summary: Michael is single dad living with his five year old daughter Hayley. For five long years his heart has been lonely until one day he meets a woman at a rental movie store and EVERTHING changes (but it wasn't love at first sight.) STRICTLY MIKITA but there will be more characters introductions later.
1. Prologue

_New story and it surely doesn't involve big division guys. Multiple chapters it will be depends on the amount of reviews so it's all on you guys. Now, enjoy!_

_888_

The five year old pushed a chair against the counter and hop on it to help her father dry the dishes.

"Can you take me to go see cats tomorrow?" Hayley begged.

She had this play at her school and everyone needed to watch a cartoon and incorporate a character as themselves for a big project but no matter how many times the little girl begged her father, he still refused but she always waits for another day to pass and ask again, hoping he's changed his mind.

"Pumpkin, do you really want to go seat in a theater and watch singing cats for an hour?" Michael asked his daughter.

Hayley chuckled, singing cats sounded funny, "Yeah, the chipmunks are singing rats you let me watched that, so why can't I watch singing cats?" She asked.

"I'll think about it but no is the answer for now." He told the stubborn, five year old.

"Fine, then can we watch a movie tonight?" Hayley asked.

Her father looked at the ticking clock on the wall and shook his head, "No sweetheart, you know daddy doesn't let you watch TV pass 9:30 pm and you're not even supposed to be up this late." Michael replied.

He was a single dad, has been since the day the small, brunette girl was born. It gets tough at time but there wasn't anything else in the world he's rather do than be a wonderful father to his little girl and work a full time job, even though at times he wishes Hayley's mother was still alive.

Unfortunately, Elizabeth, the mother died five years ago after giving birth to their daughter. And if there's one thing Michael regrets most was her not getting to know the amazing mother she would have been. That woman was beautiful, caring, everything he wishes he was but will never be, the best wife he's ever said 'I do' to and he misses her terribly every day. But a part of her lived in his daughter and this much he was grateful for.

Hayley pouted, "But daddy, it's Friday and there's no school tomorrow!" She pressed.

"And you still have ballet classes in the morning." Michael told his stubborn daughter. That trait, she definitely got it from him.

"And I don't have to get there until 11:00 am so can we please, please, please, please go rent a movie. Please daddy!" The five year old begged with her dark chocolate brown eyes.

Michael smiled, he just doesn't know how to say no to her and he doesn't think he ever will. He picked the little girl in his arms and kissed her cheek, "I'll tell you what, if you can find where my car keys are maybe we can have ice cream and popcorn going with that movie." He said with a smile.

Hayley's eyes grew big with excitement, "Ok!" she said before her father set her on her feet.

"Ten minutes, go, go!" Michael said.

He watched as his daughter moved as quickly as her small feet would allow her, to go find the key. He let out a soft chuckle before he went back to put the dishes in the cabinets.

888

The little girl came back in the kitchen ten minutes later with the keys in her tiny hands and a jacket for her daddy.

"Gotcha!" Michael shouted almost making the little girl run from a heart attack.

Hayley put her hand on her chest and tried to catch her breath as her father laugh at her, "Silly daddy!" She said.

"Ready to go?" Michael asked.

With a nod from the little girl, Michael picked her up in his arms and enveloped her tiny form in his jacket before they exited the house.

888

At the rental movie store

"Can we watch the 'A Walk to Remember?" Hayley asked.

Michael took the movie case from her and read the description in the back to make sure it was accurate for her age, "Fine pumpkin, but take at least two cartoons you like." He told his daughter before he went at another section of videos for adults ONLY.

He searched down a few rows before he finally found what he was looking for, he quickly took it from the shelf and hid it inside his jacket as he made his way to the front desk to get it checked out.

"Could you take this before the kid gets here?" Michael kindly asked the desk person.

She was sitting on a chair with her legs crossed and was silently reading her 'hunger games' book when the tall, handsome guy walked towards the front desk. Before her stupid ex from two years ago, look did matter to her but after the cheating bastard cheated, she considered every man a cheater, handsome or not.

The twenty- nine year old got up from her seat then accessed the computer in front of her before taking the DVD from Michael.

She humorously shook her head as she checks out the DVD for him, "Bi-big guy porn featuring karris Jordan. Interesting option, but does your wife know you're looking at your options?" She asked curiously.

Embarrassingly, Michael looked away from the brunette and took a breather, "I got the wrong box by accident, can you change that?" He asked.

The woman shook her head, waiving her dark, black hair in the process as she teasingly smiled, "So you want something…" She begins hesitantly.

Michael scratched his noise, trying to locate where his stubborn little girl was before he got caught renting porn, "Something that's not bi-"He replied.

The dark eye woman turned around and looked at a couple of other box collection from the special shelf behind her to fulfill her customer's wishes, "Can I have your membership card please?" She asked.

"Sure," Michael answered then took his wallet out from his pocket to get the card.

As the brunet scanned the DVD and got it into the check out list, she spoke again, "You mind if I ask you a few questions about your renting references?"

Michael uneasily gasped; it's been a long time since he's had a normal adult conversation with a woman that he got him extremely nervous. Especially because the woman in front of him was actually a goddess in his eyes.

"Eh," He mumbled, "Sure, ask away."

"Do you always run titles with your daughter around or is this the first time?" The brunet asked bitterly, almost as if she just have had swallowed a kind of disgusting venom. What kind of father comes to a rental movie store with his daughter to rent porn? She asked herself.

Michael raised a questioning eyebrow before he answered, "I beg your pardon?"

The brunet bitter sweetly repeated her question more clearly as if she was mad about something. Like she was having a bad day and just miraculously found someone to let out that personal anger.

"When you rent porn, do you usually do it with family around or is this a special occasion?" She asked.

Michael uncomfortably gasped as he replied, "I'd rather not take part."

"Really?" Dramatically, the young woman looked towards a shelf where her partner for the night was working at and shouted, loud yet clear enough, "Birkoff is bi- big guy a one or two night occasion?"

Michael angrily shut the girl up, "What are you crazy? Tone your voice down!" He said.

The woman let out a small chuckle as his little girl walked towards the desk with a handful of DVD's and rose on her tip toe.

"What are you getting daddy?" Hayley asked.

The young woman laughed at the little girl's curiosity and mocked, "Yeah daddy, what are you getting?"

Michael rolled his eyes irritatedly, "What's your name?" He finally asked. It's not like she had a tag on her shirt that said her name so he wouldn't magically know the woman's name.

"Nikita," She replied.

Nikita? Michael thought what a unique name.

"Well nikita would you mind not asking me those questions when my daughter's with me?"

Nikita threw a smile at his way before handing Hayley her bags of CD'S "Here you go sweetheart." She said politely and to Michael, she wrapped his DVD in a small bag for him and replied, "How about when you return these back?"

Michael unbelievably looked at nikita and rolled his eyes as she smirked at him, "And oh, make sure your wife doesn't catch you." She told him.

Hayley frowned thinking what is she talking about?

"My mother's dead." The five year old informed.

Nikita embarrassingly kicked herself for her rude comment towards the little girl's deceased mother, "I'm so sorry." She said genuinely and sympathetically.

Michael simply took Hayley's tiny hands and exited the rental store after paying his funds, "Good night." He told nikita.

888

After her 10:30 pm shift, nikita drove to Michael's house using the address that was on his membership card. She felt extremely bad about what she said earlier without even knowing the guy and she felt like if she didn't apologized, she wouldn't be able to go throughout the night. She could put herself in Hayley's shoes because she lost her mother too at a young age and knew it must have been awful for the little girl when she had said what she said.

Taking a breather, she climbed the three stairs of the big house porch before raising her fist to knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Hayley shouted as her father was sloshed lazily on the couch watching 'The Simpson's'

Michael sighed, "Absolutely not! You're not even supposed to be awake right now." He said.

But even then, his always stubborn daughter followed him to the door.

Through the glass in front of the door, Michael sighed at the person in front of the door.

To Hayley nikita waived her hands and to Michael she let out a small smile.

"Pumpkin, go back to watching cartoons." Michael said as he opened the door to step at the front porch where nikita was waiting.

"I'm really sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to be insensitive." Nikita said once she and Michael were alone.

Michael put his hand in his pocket and hummed, "Well sorry's not going to cut it; you know how many tears that little girl cried in the car?" He said.

That's when Hayley poked her head back outside as she was eavesdropping, "Liar, liar, pants on fire," The little girl cried, "I did not cry daddy!" She objected.

Nikita chuckled lightly and Michael turned around at the squeaky laugh from his daughter, "Urgh!" He groaned at his daughter.

Hayley giggled before she skipped back to the living room, leaving the two adults to talk.

"I'm very sorry and since sorry is not going to cut it, I'd like to make it up to you. Let's grab coffee, lunch, dinner, whatever you want. I just really won't be able to live with myself after tonight if you don't let me do this, so please?" Nikita said with a raised eyebrow.

Michael smiled; he wouldn't mind coffee tomorrow as he waited for Hayley to finish her ballet classes at 3:00 pm tomorrow.

"Coffee's fine," He agreed.

Nikita smiled back at him and thanked him for the chance to accept her apology kindly, "Thank you." She said.

They awkwardly stood at the front porch in the chilly night of Rosewood for a few minutes before Michael broke the peaceful silence, "Well I'll see you tomorrow, I guess?" He said.

"Yeah, sure," Nikita smiled.

He lightly nodded, "Good night, again," Michael replied.

"Good night to you too, and tell your daughter good night as well." Nikita said.

888

_Please review and let me know what you thought. More characters will come in later; there will hardly be any conflicts because this is a laid back story. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and see you next time!_

_888_


	2. Thought It Would Just Be Coffee

_Thank you guys for the first chapter reviews! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well!_

_888_

Michael woke up at 9:30 am to get his sleepy headed little girl up for ballet classes on a Saturday morning. Making his way down to the little girl's room, he stretched, yawned and rubbed his eyes.

When he opened the second door down the hall, his Hayley was still fondly asleep considering she went to bed pretty late last night. He took a moment to admire the sleeping girl with her toy close to her chest. Michael smiled; she was so tiny and beautiful with her round face. Kinda like her mother.

"Good morning, princess," Michael whispered as he gently shook the five year old.

Hayley let out a soft groan at her father before pulling the sheets high above her head. Michael chuckled.

"Come on princess, if you don't wake up the big angry bear is going to get you." Her father told her. Michael always used to say that to her when she was much younger and refused to eat but now Hayley was convinced that her daddy's pep talks to get her to do things sometimes didn't exactly work all the time.

Hayley lazily opened her dark brown, hazel eyes and looks at her precious daddy.

"There's no such thing as a big angry bear daddy," The little girl said in between chuckles.

Michael smiled and thought you are too smart for your own good!

"I know pumpkin," Michael said before lightly tickling the little girl. Hayley trashed the bed sheets with her tiny feet ticklishly.

"Daddy, noooo!" the little girl cried in surrender.

Michael giggled,"Ok, up, up, up! Go get yourself ready." He said.

888

After getting dressed in her ballet outfit, Hayley climbed on her small bed and begin to make her bed as her morning routine. Her daddy taught her to always clean up her room when it's dirty because it's her job and that rule has never been broken.

Storming out of her room with a comb and a brush, the little girl went to the kitchen where her daddy was making breakfast.

"Daddy, can you do my hair, please?" Hayley politely asked.

Michael turned to the small voice behind him and settled the gallon of milk on the counter, "Sure, sweetie." He said.

He gently combed the little girl's curly hair and brushed it, "Ponytail, or high bun?" Michael asked his daughter.

"High bun!" Hayley excitedly shouted.

Michael smiled, "Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" He said then did what he was told to do with the little girl's hair.

"Can we have French toast waffles for breakfast instead?"Hayley asked.

Michael sighed, "Why would I do that?" He asked as he finished the little girl's hair.

With her big, bright brown eyes, Hayley looked up at her daddy and replied, "Cause you love me, daddy."

Now that was true, and again this was one of the times where he couldn't say no to her.

Groaning at the little girl, he replied, "Anything you want, baby girl."

Michael started his coffee and began taking out everything to make breakfast for his daughter.

888

As Michael drove Hayley to her ballet classes, the little girl was singing to 'Hit me with your best shot.' playing on the radio. Michael smiled. She's quite something.

"Pumpkin, uncle Sean will pick you up from ballet class today ok?" He told the little girl.

He almost forgot that he had to grab an apology coffee with nikita this afternoon.

Hayley pouted, "Well, why can't daddy pick me up from ballet classes?" She asked.

_Of course, she would always ask. Michael thought._

"Because daddy has work to do at the office today." Michael replied, gently leaning over and kissing the little girl's forehead.

Hayley frowned, "But daddy never works on Saturdays because it's our date night day?" The five year old reminded her father.

"I know that, and we're still gonna go out to a date tonight, but before that, daddy has to cover a few things at the office first." Michael said.

He hadn't even realized that he pulled up at the school building where his daughter took her classes until he looked out his window.

"Ok," Hayley nodded.

"Can daddy get a kiss?" Michael asked.

Hayley rolled her eyes before leaning over to gently place a small kiss on her daddy's cheek.

"Thank you!" Michael smiled as he exited the car to come open the door for Hayley.

888

After dropping Hayley to her ballet classes, Michael drove to the rental movie store to pick nikita up for coffee. He could use this break for today so he didn't mind at all.

"Well hey there!" Nikita excitedly said as Michael's car pulled up in front of the store.

Her best friend glanced outside the store and looked back at nikita with a raised eyebrow, "Who is that cutie?" She murmured to nikita.

Nikita nudged her best friend in the stomach, "Alex!" She shouted.

Her best friend giggled, "What? I'm just saying, he is a cutie," Alex said.

"Shut up!" Nikita said as Michael walked in the store.

"Hello!" He said, waving at Alex and to nikita he gradually shook her hands and he felt an electric shock ran up his bones.

"Thought you weren't going to come anymore," Nikita said with a smile.

Michael apologized, "I had to drop my daughter to ballet classes and I kinda got stuck in traffic a little bit. I apologize." He said warmly.

Alex cleared her throat at the word 'Daughter' from the stranger she doesn't seem to know. She didn't know her best friend went after the married type now. She simply gave nikita the 'you-better-explain-me- later-'look as nikita grabbed her bag and let out a small chuckle.

"It's alright," Nikita told Michael.

Michael drummed his finger on the table in front of him and replied, "So you're ready to go?"

"I have been ready for hours." Nikita sarcastically said.

888

At the coffee shop

Michael took nikita to a small café that served the best coffee in town. He knew this sort of apology coffee wouldn't just be that, eventually they would have to talk to each other about themselves for a little even though neither was considering this as a date.

Their order for two cortadito with extra caramel and cream had just come in. Michael smiled at nikita's excitement when she smelled the scent of the coffee. He adored her already even though yesterday night wasn't quite the case.

Nikita took a sip of her coffee and hummed deliciously, "So tell me," She begin.

"Yeah?" Michael asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You rent porn presumably to masturbate too right?" She said.

Michael nearly chocked and burned his tongue on his coffee. Raising his eyebrows, he looked at her "Do you not forget?" He asked.

Nikita chuckled at him, "Oh come on, don't be such a tight ass, we're all adults here." She said.

Michael gasped, "I know am an adult. How old are you exactly?" He asked.

"I'm twenty- nine," Nikita replied.

Michael shook his head, "You're twenty- nine and you still don't know that there are some things that are not polite to talk about in public?" He said.

Nikita smiled at him, deciding to just brush his 'daddy' comment, "If it makes you feel any better, I do it like twice a day." She told him.

Michael's jaw dropped and looked at her unbelievably before he burst out, "GOOD GOD!"

That nikita expected he would say. She chuckled, "What can I say, I get bored easily," She said.

Michael shook his head again. Here's what agreeing to grab coffee with a woman gets him after five years, "Oh jeez!" He said.

Nikita laughed, he was just funny right now, "What? Don't judge, I just have a healthy sexual appetite." She told him.

"Then why don't you get yourself a boyfriend?" Michael asked.

Nikita rolled her eyes, "Actually, I had one, but he cheated so I dumped him but that doesn't matter, why don't you get yourself a girlfriend?" She asked back.

"I work all day and hang out with my kid all night." Michael replied.

Nikita raised her eyebrow, "So you'd rather hang out with your kid than get laid?" She asked again.

"Yeah!" Michael nodded.

Nikita leaned her back against her chair and smiled, "That's sweet. I'm kinda crushing on you right now, mikey." She said in seductive tone.

Michael glanced at the watch on his wrist and grinned, "Can I go home now?" he asked.

Nikita shook her head, "No, now tell me, when was the last time you had sex?" she asked.

_Oh my god, this woman! Michael thought._

"I'd rather not disclose that information," He replied.

Nikita rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, stop it, and tell me!" She persisted.

Michael shook his head as if to disagree, "No, I'll be embarrassed." He said.

Nikita raised a questioning eyebrow as she looked deeply in his eyes, "Why would you be embarrassed?" She asked.

"Cause it's been a long time." Michael told her as he looked elsewhere but at her.

Nikita leaned in closer to him over the table and asked, "How long?"

Michael smirked before picking up his glass of coffee, "A long time," He simply replied back.

"Come on, own it, put it out there and I swear I won't be judgmental," Nikita said promisingly, "At least not in front of you." She added with a small chuckle.

"Five years," Michael mumbled.

Nikita literally spilled the rest of her coffee on the table with her jaw dropped. She didn't seem to care that the rest of the coffee was spilled as she burst out, "Five fucking years?!"

Michael hid his hands in his face embarrassingly as nikita took a napkin in front of her to dry the table. He humorously laughed, "No judgment, remember?" he said.

"That was not a judgmental tone, it was an 'are-you-kidding-me-'tone but seriously though, five goddamn years?" Nikita said.

Michael nodded smilingly, "Yeah, since my wife died." He confirmed.

Nikita shook her head, "I'm sorry." She said.

"It's ok, it's fine." Michael replied.

Nikita raised her eyebrows, "No it's not, it's not at all. With all due respect to your wife but you can't live the rest of your life without having sex and masturbating once or twice a week doesn't count as sex. You gotta get back out there and date somebody." She told him.

"No, I don't actually." Michael said.

Nikita nodded, "Yes you do," She argued.

"No I really don't,"

Nikita begin to get up from her seat as Michael pulled out his wallet to pay for their drink.

"Are we done?" He asked nikita.

Nikita took his hand and dragged him out of the café, "Yes for now, but you're coming with me." She told him.

_'Lord have mercy!'_ Michael silently mumbled to himself.

"Where are we going?" He asked curiously and nervously as he stumbled on his feet.

"To your place, I'm gonna get you laid."

888

_I'll try to update more frequently and that all depends on you guy's feedbacks, so please review and let me know what you thought!_


	3. An Interrupted Evening

_Thank you guys so much for the reviews, it means a lot. If I get ten reviews per chapter, I'll update more quickly. To salex fans asking if there will be a possible reunion of their OTP, the answer is yes but not right now, hopefully later into the story. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the others!_

_888_

_The two adults busted the house door open in a rush, stumbling onto a few object in the living room, michael simply solved the dilemma by picking nikita up in his arms and backing her up and against the nearest wall in the room._

_Nikita giggled at his excitement. Less than an hour ago, he was being such an ass about the offer she had proposed and now here they were all over each other, and both hungry to feel each other._

_Michael captured Nikita's lips again, one hand weaving into her damp hair and the other sliding down her back to rest on her hip. Nikita's hands moved over his shoulders, gripping the back of his head and deepening the kiss with a groan. With a sharp tug of his hand on her backside her legs were wrapped around his hips and her body was squeezed between his own and the wall._

_Tugging at Michael's tight tee-shirt, they broke the kiss just enough time for nikita to pull the cotton fabric over his head as did Michael to hers. Surprisingly, he had something hot going on under that shirt that turned nikita on so much, she felt like she had just melted._

_The gentle swaying of Michael's hips against hers tore a gasp from Nikita's throat. She was sure Michael let out a chuckle before his lips were fluttering along her neck and down to the edges of her collarbone. The hand he had threaded into her hair trailed down her spine before tracing over the familiar clasp that held the fabric at Nikita's breasts._

_Nikita gasped out as Michael's fingers worked to unclasp the clap of her bra from the front. The lace fabric fell to the floor and he lifted his lips to meet hers as his warm hands cupped the weight of her breasts. Michael's eyes grew big; it's been five long years since he got to touch a woman and the feeling felt so strange. As eager as he was, he was scared that he might actually tare nikita apart._

_He lashed his lips on her round nipples and kissed the skin of her breast. Nikita encouragely grabbed his head and buried him deeper onto her breasts, softly releasing a gasp as Michael bit the skin of her breast._

"_I have a feeling that I won't be able to walk after this." Nikita pleasurably moaned._

_Michael hummed, "Don't bait on it." He told her in reply._

_Just as things got heavy, they heard the door fidgeting._

"_Holy shit!" Michael said._

_When did time fly by so fast? It was already 3:30 pm!_

_And his daughter was home from her ballet classes. Damn it!_

"_Crap," Nikita murmured as the locks of the door twisted._

_They both looked back and forth at the door and at each other before making a leap for the bedroom._

"_Daddy!" Michael heard the cry of his daughter with her fast footsteps._

"_Bathroom," he mouthed to nikita._

_They both got in the shower together and ran the water. A few seconds later they heard the bathroom door open as the little girl walk in to pee._

"_Great," Michael murmured._

"_Daddy?" Hayley called._

"_Yes honey, um… hi baby," Michael replied in a muffled tone._

"_What are you doing home? I thought you were going to the office to work?" The curious five years old asked._

"_Yes I did, but daddy had to come home to shower." Michael replied, "Honey, how about I see you when I come out, I'm getting shampoo in my mouth." He said._

_Hayley wiped herself before pulling back on her small panties; she washed her hands and answered an "Ok!" to her daddy._

_When Michael heard the door close again, both he and nikita let out a sigh of relief at not being caught until the door flew back open._

"_Sorry, I forgot to flush the toilet," Hayley said._

_But before Michael could yell a 'no' the little girl had already pulled down the flush button._

"_Ahhhhhhhh!" Both Michael and nikita yelled at the burning contact the water made with their skin._

_Hayley warningly walked towards the shower shade in pure confusion as she pulled the sheet covering the two adults. She shockingly stared at the nude adults in astonishment._

_Busted!_

"_Hi honey," Both nikita and Michael said embarrassingly._

_Hayley's brown eyes simply stared back as her father continued, "You remember nikita? From the movie store." _

_Hell yes she did and it was even more shocking to her that she was in her house with her daddy in the shower._

_888_

_10 minutes later_

The two adults sat on a couch next to each other with matching towels around their bodies in front of Michael's five year old daughter who was pensively thinking while tapping her small, little fingers on her lips.

Hayley sighed before she finally spoke as she pointed her fingers towards nikita's direction, "What are your intentions?" She asked.

Michael raised a questioning eyebrow, '_what was this, some kind of interrogation?'_

"Excuse me?" nikita asked, also with a questioning eyebrow.

"What are your intentions with my father? Do you plan on marrying him?" The little girl asked.

_Crap on a stick. _

"Ah, I don't…" Nikita begin, but that was before she got cut off by the little girl.

"Because I was taught that only married girls show boys their private parts, right daddy?" Hayley said.

Nikita had a laugh about that as Michael ran his hands in his wet hair.

_My own words biting me back in the ass. He thought._

"Eh, right." Michael said.

Hayley thought this was a great excuse to get her way out of something she wants that she knows her father would object to, but if she threatens to tell 'papa' about it over dinner next Sunday, her daddy would definitely agree.

"Can we rent old movies to watch for free?" She asked her father.

"What?" Nikita asked confusingly at the sudden change in subject.

"Can we rent old movies to watch for free?" The little girl stated again.

Michael nodded, he knew what this was, knowing his daughter took after him in blackmailing people, "yes, yes, god sake yes, if that means we're not in trouble anymore, right nikita?" Michael said begging nikita with his eyes for an agreement.

Nikita nodded in agreement while chuckling, "yes, whatever you want, pretty girl." She replied.

Hayley raised her eyebrows, "Even 'Dirty Dancing'?" She asked.

Michael unbelievably ran his hands over his face, that right there was pure torture and embarrassment.

"Yes!" He replied.

Hayley nodded, "Are you gonna take me to see cats on Broadway for the play at school?" She asked. This has been something she's been asking forever and blackmailing her father into it is totally worth it right now.

Michael sighed, "Aw, honey come on, I thought I've already said no to that?" He said.

Hayley sassily looked at her father with a raised eyebrow, "Really," She sighed, "What am I gonna tell papa about you guys when he comes over for Sunday dinner?" She thoughtfully thought out loud.

Nikita smiled, the little girl was just so fascinating and cute. Although she would really have loved the luxury to rock Michael's world, this was good entertainment. She had to admit, for Hayley's age, she was very smart and persuasive about getting what she wants and she adored that about the brunet.

"Fine," Michael sighed, "Fine, we can go watch singing cats at Broadway for your school play." He said.

Hayley smilingly got up from her seat and did the Bernie dance.

Nikita much likely burst out in laughter at the little girl's sense of humor as her father was still waking up from his nightmare.

"_Ok!"_ Hayley replied before running as fast as she could to her room to get rid of her ballet outfit.

_888_

_Here you have it; I hope this chapter was standard for most of you! Sorry for the cock block but save the best for the last right? Please review and let me know what you guys thought about this chapter!_


	4. New Undeniable Feelings

_Thank you guys for all the reviews, I'll try to keep making this entertaining. You know the drill, ten reviews per chapter and you get fast updates. Enjoy this chapter!_

_888_

Saturday night came and as always it was father-daughter date night with Michael and his daughter. He knew that Hayley was going to ask a lot of questions and firmly he wasn't ready for that.

As they walked the city of Pennsylvania, Michael carried the five-year old in his arms while she ate her cotton candy.

"Are you going to take her out on a date?" Hayley asked randomly.

Michael frowned, "Take who out on a date?" He asked back.

"Nikita," Hayley answered.

Michael smiled, "I don't take anybody on dates, except for you." He said.

"I know, but I really like Nikita." Hayley giggled.

Michael raised a questioning eyebrow as he replied, "Really?"

Hayley nodded, "So are you going to ask her out?" she asked.

Michael smiled, "How old are you exactly?" He teased.

"Almost six!" She shouted, "I'm almost a big girl." The still five-year old said.

Michael kissed the tip of her nose, "Yes you are. It seems like it was yesterday you were this tiny five-pounds baby girl and now you're so big!" He gushed.

"Are you gonna cry?" The little girl asked smilingly.

Michael shook his head, "What?" He chuckled, tickling the five-year old in his arms as she shuffled.

888

Two weeks have already passed and Nikita still hadn't seen Michael after their interrupted encounter at his place. She knew she shouldn't feel any emotions towards it but she couldn't help it. She wondered if Michael was feeling the same way or was it just pure embarrassment for him and that's why he hadn't come by the movie store for the past two weeks.

Meanwhile in michael's bed, he shifted on the bed and pulled the sheets closer to him as he tried to find a comfortable position to sleep but his mind kept wondering back to Nikita, the way her lips felt against his, her intoxicating smell, everything about that afternoon kept playing back in his mind and it was driving him wild. For five years only his daughter and his job mattered to him but now he had unexplainable feelings for a girl he met not long ago at a movie rental store! Michael shook those thoughts out of her head and snuggled up into the sheets. There was no time to think about Nikita right now, she was just a fantasy and a girl like Nikita is too blunt to deal with his daddy baggage. Giving a long sigh Michael rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.

888

After dropping Hayley to school on a Monday morning, Michael was in a hurry to get to work but he first had to make a stop to Dunkin donuts to get his morning latte and a few bagels since he hadn't had time to make his own breakfast this morning.

As he opened the door of the drive thru, he bumped into a person's body, accidentally spilling their ice coffee all over their medical uniform.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!"Michael heard the woman curse.

He quickly took a napkin from a nearby shelf and begins helping the woman out to clean up.

"I'm so sorry, I…I was in a hurry." He told the woman without even bothering to look up, obviously embarrassed.

"So was I," Her tone was furious and maybe a little familiar to Michael. He could tell that woman was having a typical bad day and then this happened.

"I'm really sorry; can I buy you another drink, anything I can do?" Michael asked finally raising his head to look at the tiny woman standing before him.

His eyes instantly lost into her brown, hazel eyes ones when he looked up.

"Michael!"

Michael blinked twice as he got off the floor, "Um… erh," He mumbled, "Nikita?"

"Awkward." Nikita said.

888

Nikita had to call in sick at the hospital seeing as though she was already late, she would have to take the bus to work since her car chose the worse day to have an engine problem and besides, her uniform was already drained with coffee. It wasn't like anything else could go anymore wrong.

Michael also called in sick at his office, he had to be at work at eight and it was already eight past ten. Since Nikita's car broke down and he spilled coffee on her, he figured the least he could do was give her a ride home.

"I thought you worked at the movie store?" Michael quietly asked as he drove back to rosewood.

Nikita nodded smilingly, "Is that why you never bother to come by anymore?" She asked back.

Michael looked at her from the corner of his eyes, knowing exactly what she was talking about, "That's not it; I didn't want it to get awkward between us." He said.

"Well you've already made it awkward by not coming. I was just doing you a favor, it's not like you like me or anything," She said. _But in her head it was like; please tell me you've been thinking about me just as much as I've been thinking about you._

Michael simply brushed off what she just said, shy enough to even form the words, _'you have no idea how many nights I've dreamed about making love to you ever since that afternoon two weeks ago.'_

"So, what are you, a doctor?" He asked.

Nikita nodded, "Doctor in the morning, Rental movie girl at night." She joked.

Michael smirked, "Interesting," He said.

As Michael pulled in Nikita's driveway, he figured that this was his only chance to ask. Maybe she's been thinking about him just as much as he has and he was going to take the risk to ask her out on a date. She was right, after five years, he needed to get back out there, date somebody, have a new life with his daughter and someone he loves. His attraction to Nikita was like anything he hasn't felt in a long time and he had the feeling that she might be the one he rebuilds his life with.

"Thank you," Nikita said, looking over at Michael.

Michael nodded, "Sure," He replied.

_Ask her you moron! A voice in his head screamed._

For a moment, it was silent, both staring into each other's eyes.

"What about your car, what are you doing with it?" He asked.

Nikita ran her hand through her silky, wavy black hair and sighed, "I'll have a towing company bring it to the garage to fix it tomorrow," She replied.

"Oh good," Michael said.

Nikita gently leaned over and pecked his cheek before gathering her things, "Thanks for the ride, michael and say hi to your daughter for me." She told him as she exited the car.

Michael was left sitting behind the wheel as Nikita waved to him. He really is a _moron;_ he didn't ask what he wanted to ask.

He simply waved back before pulling out of the driveway as Nikita entered her house.

888

Halfway out of Nikita's neighborhood, Michael turned around and drove back to her house. He had to ask her, he'd rather be rejected than not ask at all.

He ran up to her porch and rang the door bell a couple of times.

"What the hell!" He could hear Nikita's yell inside the house. He smiled to himself, she sure do like peaceful. He thought.

Nikita opened the door and saw Michael in front of the door, her eyes went wide in surprise as she asked, "Did you forget something?"

Michael nodded verily as he gently grabbed Nikita's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. In shock, Nikita bit his lips before she let his lips linger against hers. She could feel the softness of his lips against hers as he went with the kiss. Michael's hands dropped around her waist then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her torso closer to his as Nikita's arm circled around his neck and her fingers ran through his brown hair. They remained locked in the kiss for a full minute before they both retreated breathlessly.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you for those past two weeks and that afternoon keeps playing over and over in my head it drives me fucking insane!" Michael breathed against her lips and he could feel Nikita's smile against his.

"Me too," She sincerely replied.

Michael looked deeply into her brown eyes with their foreheads touching, "Oh yeah?"

Nikita nodded, "Yeah." She confirmed.

"Good," Michael whispered, softly pecking her lips "What are you doing Friday night?" He asked.

"Nothing," Nikita replied.

"Then you're free, be ready at seven-thirty." He simply told her before reaching in his pocket to find a pen. He took her palm and wrote a ten digit number in her palm, "This is my number; we don't want it to get awkward again next time in case I never show up to the rental store." He said before he pulled away and walked back to his car.

Nikita stood still on the front door as she watched Michael drive away with a grin playing on her lips.

"What just happened?" She silently asked herself.

888

_An update at last! Yes they kissed and he's going to take her out on a date. Salex fans, there will be some scenes for you guys next chapter so the more reviews I get, the sooner I'll post! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter._


	5. The Start of a New Beginning

_Thank you guys for all the reviews as always, you guys make this story so worth it and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others!_

_888_

Thursday afternoon after work, Michael stopped by the movie rental store where nikita was working her night shift as always. He knew that he was suppose to be taking her out on Friday but there was one problem. He couldn't get a babysitter that will stay for two-three hours max. His brother Sean could do it, but he was going to be late for about an hour and Michael was a man of his words, he told nikita seven-thirty and he didn't want to have her wait for him until his brother could come over to babysit Hayley for him.

As soon as he walked in, he smiled at nikita who seemed to be lost reading her book with a girl laying on her shoulder, whom michael recognize from the last time he was here almost two weeks.

"Hello," He said, causing nikita to quickly close her book at the familiar tone.

"Michael?" Nikita said with a faint blush playing across her cheek, "What are you doing here?"

Michael raised a cocky eyebrow as he replied, "What does it look like? I'm here to see you."

Nikita smiled as Alex rolled her eyes, she didn't actually know Michael but she knew something was going on between Michael and her best friend and she will get to the bottom of it, pretty soon.

"What's going on?" Nikita asked worriedly.

Michael looked towards alex and nikita nodded, silently telling him it was fine to talk in front of alex unless it was really private.

"You know about tomorrow night," Michael begins.

Nikita grinned remembering how crappy Monday morning started for her and how just one kiss from him had changed that. She licked her lips unknowingly, "Yeah?"

"There's a problem," Michael told her.

And nikita's face fell disappointingly.

"It's not what you think," Michael quickly corrected.

Alex just sat there in pure confusion. This code thing, she did seriously not understand it.

"What is it then?" Nikita asked.

"I thought it would be easy finding a babysitter for Hayley, but there isn't one in the entire city that's available for Friday so that kinda makes it a little bit complicated." Michael replied.

"I'll babysit," Alex volunteered. She didn't know why but she'd rather have a cute, adorable kid drive her crazy on a Friday night than sit here at the store all night, and besides, babysitting sounded fun.

"Seriously?" Nikita asked Alex happily.

Her best friend nodded, "If it's important I will, birkoff can do the night shift for tomorrow." Alex replied.

Michael taken aback by the kind offer of babysitting his daughter smiled, "I'm michael," He finally introduced himself to Alex.

Nikita made a mental note to kick herself for not introducing them earlier. Must have been awkward.

"And I'm Alexandra, though I prefer Alex for short," She told Michael.

"Nice to meet you Alex," Michael smiled.

"Likewise." Alex replied.

They exchange their contact number and arrange payment before Michael turned his attention back to nikita.

"Well I guess we don't have a problem anymore, do we?" he said smilingly.

Nikita smiled back, "I guess not."

Just because he felt like it, Michael gently leaned over the desk and lightly, yet quickly pecked nikita's lips, "I'll see you tomorrow night." He said before exiting the store.

Alex's eyes went wide she wanted to scream _I knew it, I knew it!_ But she was lost in haze just as much as nikita surprisingly was.

"Explain!" Alex simply mumbled to nikita who was still grinning and blushing as Michael left.

888

Friday night

Nikita was nervous out her mind, she didn't know where Michael was taking her and she hasn't been on a date for almost two years! She wanted tonight to be perfect, she wanted to enjoy it but at the same time, she was afraid she'd make a spaz out of herself. Finally she decided to stop freaking out after doing her makeup and her hair but every time she looks at the ticking clock, she started freaking out again.

She had bought a new outfit, hoping she would look nice for the night and as she looked at herself in the mirror, she thought she looked decent in a short sleeve crème dress that stopped below her knees with a small cut that left cleavage of her olive skin, thighs and her long legs. She wore a pair of matching heels with her dress, light makeup and her dark, long, wavy hair was straightened to perfection. She smiled at herself and hoped Michael would think she cleaned up well.

She once again looked at the clock and it read, 6:57 pm.

'_Maybe I should start freaking out again.' She thought._

…

Meanwhile at Michael's house

He was pretty sure he sprayed cologne on himself over a million times and looked himself over and over in the mirror. Although he was very excited to be dating someone again, but after five years, this was certainly nerve wracking.

His anxiety only stopped when he heard the door bell ring.

"I'll get it!" Michael heard his daughter shout from the living room.

He ran out the room as he replied, "No, you're not!"

When Michael opened the door, a smiling Alex was standing on the opposite side with a bag over her shoulders in her lazy sweats outfit.

"Good evening," Michael greeted welcomingly with the door wide open.

"Hi," Alex replied, stepping inside the house. She smiled beamingly as Hayley's small little hand waved at her. She could tell she was going to have a fun night with the sweet little girl.

"Pumpkin, this is Alex," Michael begin to introduced the two strangers to each other.

"Hi, I'm Hayley!" Hayley told Alex.

Alex smiled.

Michael rolled his eyes, "Right, this is my daughter," He said, "She shouldn't cause a lot of trouble, although she can be persuasive about things she wants including giving her sweets past 10:30 pm." Michael informed Alex who only giggled.

Michael gave Alex the details of the house, where she can find things if she needed them.

"My brother Sean should be here in about thirty minutes after I leave so if some tough looking guy with a weird sense of humor comes knocking on the door, you can let him in, besides Hayley would know." Michael told Alex all in one breath.

Alex smiled before reassuringly patting his back, "Take a deep breath, I'll be fine." She told him.

Michael nodded, "Thank you very much for agreeing to this." He said.

Alex once again smiled before Hayley jumped in her daddy's arms.

"Be good, ok monkey?" Michael told his daughter gently kissing her cheek as he held the small girl in his muscular arms.

"I will, daddy," Hayley promised.

"Alright, can I get a kiss?" Michael asked politely.

Hayley nodded before planting a big kiss on her daddy's lips.

Alex smiled, times like these made her wish she still had her papa and she admires Michael for being such a good dad. Although she didn't know him all that much, but she could tell he was a great father.

"Alright big girl," Michael said setting the little girl on her feet, "Daddy's gotta go or he's going to be late."

"… and we don't want that!" Alex quickly said before Hayley willingly tap on her hands so she could pick her up.

Smilingly Michael thanked Alex once more before he made his way for the door.

"Daddy!" Hayley called as Michael opened the door.

Michael groaned, "Yes monkey?"

"How far do you love me?" The little girl asked.

Michael turned to look at the girl with a serious face, he tried to pick the shortest distance but he knew his love for the little girl was unlimited, "I love you from where you're standing to the door." He jokingly said, yet in a serious tone.

Hayley's face broke into a huge smile as did Alex's.

"You're lying daddy," The little girl proclaimed, "You love me all the way to the moon and back down to the dirt!" She said.

And that took all the strength Michael's got to walk out that door.

Alex smiled, her instincts were good, and tonight was by far the most incredible night of her life.

Michael blew the little girl a kiss before he exited the house.

"Can we draw?" Hayley asked as soon as her daddy left.

Alex laughed, "Of course, anything you want sweetie." She replied.

888

7:35 pm

Michael pulled up in nikita's driveway, he took a glance in the mirror as he quickly fixed his jacket and picked up the flowers he had for her in the back seat.

Stepping out of the car, he took a breather as he walked towards nikita's door steps and ringing the bell.

Nikita could have sworn her heart stopped beating for a few seconds.

'_He's here! Oh my god, he's here!' She freaked out_. The funny thing she couldn't understand was that she deals with the worse injuries, life threatening cases in a goddamn hospital seven days a week without freaking out one bit, yet again she was having an anxiety attack over a date! What's wrong with me? She pensively thought before she heard the door ring again.

Nikita applied some pink smudge proof lipstick on her lips before descending the stairs and quickly running to the door.

She stretched her hands for the door handle and flew the door open.

Mesmerized by the handsome man standing at the newly open door, she blinked twice to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Surprise to see me?" Michael asked with a sexy smirk that made nikita's legs buckled.

Nikita shook her head to get back to reality, "Um… you're, um," She mumbled a few things that made absolutely no sense.

Michael smirked, gently leaning over to kiss both sides of her cheek, "These are for you." He said, handing her the bouquet of roses.

_Nikita smiled. What a gentleman. She thought._

"You shouldn't have," She told him but kindly took the bouquet of roses from him.

"Give me second; I gotta put these in a vase,"

Michael nodded, "Sure," He replied smilingly.

A few minutes later, they were walking hand-in-hand towards Michael's car for their night out.

888

_Alright, this chapter sucks I know, but I hope you guys liked it a little at least. The Mysterious date is yet to come, Hayley- Alex-and Sean bonding is yet to come next chapter, so stay tuned and please review! _


	6. It Has Just Begun

_I hope you guys like this chapter just as much as the others! To salex fans, things are going to build up between Sean and Alex very soon, but since this is a mikita story there will be more less salex smut but I'll try to balance both ships. (Fingers crossed I can pull it off!) Now go on and have fun reading!_

_888_

"… Ready to show me your drawing?" Alex asked Hayley

They were currently sprawled on the floor in the living room each drawing a picture with crayons, keeping quiet in general, but after couple minutes, it seemed that they were both ready to show their drawings to each other.

Hayley nodded smilingly, "Yeah!" She exclaimed.

On the count of three, they both turned their drawings to each other. Overall, Alex was so ashamed because she had thought they were drawing stick figures, you know things five-year olds draw most of the time, but Hayley had apparently drawn a picture of Alex.

Hayley burst out laughing at Alex's face expression, "ha-ha, I won, I won!" She laughed.

Alex's jaw dropped, before she started a tickling war with the little girl, "You are so mean!" Alex told the little girl who had laughed at her not so _'creative'_ stick figure drawings.

Just then they heard the bell ring and Alex figured it was Michael's brother that was at the door.

"Uncle Seanny's here!" Hayley shouted.

Both she and Alex got off the floor to go open the door.

When Alex opened the door, she could have sworn she stopped breathing, talking about michael was a cutie, his brother looked even cuter! The gene must have run in the family.

"Uncle Seanny!" Hayley yelled excitedly as she jumped in Sean arms.

Sean smiled, "Hey princess," He said kissing the little girl's hair before turning his attention to the woman standing in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Sean," He introduced, stretching his hand out to shake Alex's.

"Her name is Alexandra, but she likes to be called Alex and she's the best nanny ever!" Hayley told her uncle.

Alex smiled, well it seemed like she didn't have to do any introduction at all, now, did she?

"I'm Alex, but I'm not sure about the 'best nanny part' since it's my first time doing this,'' Alex told Sean.

Sean smiled, "Take credit for it anyways," He winked at Alex as they made their ways in the living room.

This party just got better. Alex thought smilingly as she followed behind Sean and Hayley.

"Can I play angry bird on your phone?" Hayley politely asked her uncle.

Sean kissed her all over her face, "Of course you can monkey," He said.

Hayley giggled when her uncle poked her small tummy.

888

As Hayley was playing angry bird on Sean's phone, Alex was softly cradling the little girl's hair before she realized Sean was staring at her.

"How do you know Michael?" He asked.

"I don't know him that well but he seems like a nice guy," Alex replied.

Sean was lost in her beautiful blue eyes, they were the prettiest eyes he's ever seen and he couldn't help but compliment on them, "You have beautiful eyes," He said.

Alex blush a strong pink as she replied, "Thank you."

"Welcome,"

Alex glanced down at Hayley's head on her lap who was still focused on her angry bird game, "Do you want ice cream sweetie?" She asked the little girl.

Hayley brightly smiled, "With extra strawberry sauce," She replied.

Alex kissed her forehead, "You got it!"

Sean rolled his eyes, it was almost 9:00 pm, and she was giving Hayley ice cream.

"What kind of babysitter are you?" He asked unbelievably.

"The kind that knows it's Friday and can let a little girl have fun," Alex replied with a wink, "Do you want some ice cream too?"

Sean shrugged, "I guess," He replied.

10 minutes later

They were sitting on the couch eating their ice cream delightfully when Hayley accidentally knocked Alex's bag on the floor, spilling some of her things in the bag.

"I'm sorry," The little girl murmured.

Alex smiled, "its ok sweetie." She said before she started picking up the things that had fallen from the bag.

"What's that?" Hayley curiously asked, pointing at a bag of makeup that Alex had in her hands.

"This is call makeup. Things that grownups wear to make their faces look prettier," Alex told the little girl.

Hayley brightly smiled as he looked at her uncle Sean.

Sean shook his head knowing exactly what thoughts were running in the little girl's head, "No, no, no, no! She meant grownup women(s) monkey," He quickly said.

Hayley giggled, "Is it true?" She asked Alex just to make sure.

Alex shook her head, if this night can get more fun so be it, "No, all grownups wear makeup." She replied.

Sean clenched his teeth and gave Alex a death glare_. 'Goddamn it!'_

"So uncle Seanny can wear it too?" The little girl asked.

Alex nodded, "Yes he can." She lied.

"You guys are not putting makeup on my face!" Sean protested.

Alex stunk her tongue out to him, "She's a kid, get over it." She told him.

…

Another 10 minutes later

Alex was dying laughing as Hayley applied eye shadow on Sean's face and a red lipstick.

"You look so much prettier!" Hayley smiled.

Alex then pulled her phone out and snapped a picture of Sean wearing makeup, "Very pretty," She mocked; showing Sean the picture, his eyes grew big with horror.

For him babysitting has never been more horrific and for Alex, it was the best night of her life and giving that it was her first time babysitting, this will definitely be memorable for her.

888

Michael had just pulled his car across the street of a gate house, It didn't look familiar to Nikita, neither was it a restaurant because she's sure if it was, she'd know.

He came to open the passenger's door for Nikita, like the perfect gentleman he is, Nikita smiled when he stretched his hand to help her out of the car.

"Thank you," She said.

Michael smiled as they step away from the car, "Are you ready?" he asked.

_Nikita sighed, ready but nervous! Her brain screamed._

Deciding to throw a smile at Michael, she gently parted her lips and replied, "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Well then, let's go." Michael said.

They crossed the empty street together and walked along the sidewalk with their fingers intertwined.

Michael let out a small laugh when he realized Nikita had a tag hanging on her dress.

"You have a tag on your dress," Michael told her.

Nikita freaked out, she knew what he was already thinking and honestly, she felt extremely shy right now.

"Seriously?" She asked.

They stopped walking and Michael hid behind her to remove the tag from her dress.

"I've had that dress for a long time, I've just never worn it," Nikita begin to explain which Michael thought was funny because he never asked for an explanation.

He simply chuckled, "Did I say anything?" He asked as he pulled the etiquette.

When he threw away the expensive, price tag number from the dress, he then turned to Nikita and asked, "Did you buy this dress just for our date tonight?"

Nikita looked deeply into his eyes and shook her head, "No, you're not that special," She joked.

Michael touched his heart as if she just broke it then he gently leaned into her to place a light kiss on her lips, "Words do hurt you know?" He murmured against her lips when he pulled away.

Nikita giggled as they reached a gate in front of the large building.

Michael pulled the gate open to reveal a small garden with small plants and large trees but what made Nikita melt was that the whole place was lit up with strands of white lights, and a small table for two was set in the middle of the garden with linens, crystal and candles. There was already silver done on the table covering what she guessed was their food for the night and a bottle of wine in an ice bucket was also set on the table.

"Welcome to my second house," Michael told her as Nikita begin to slowly walk to the large spacing garden towards the table.

Nikita looked back at him mesmerized, "This is your house?" She asked.

Michael nodded, "I think so?" He replied as he held out her chair like a perfect gentleman, waiting until she was situated before taking a seat himself.

"This place is amazing," Nikita said.

Michael sat and popped the bottle of wine before pouring some of the liquid in Nikita's glass first, then his.

"I try," He replied

_Nikita furrowed her eyebrow as she thought, you call this trying?_

"If you say so," She told him.

Michael's full smile returned then he lifted his glass of wine and tipped it towards Nikita's. She raised her glass too and clicked it with his, "Salute," They both said in unison.

Together they lift their silver done to reveal their meal course. Nikita smiled, luckily for her it was very delightful and meat free. A nice, warm course for a perfect night.

_Dinner was served as 'Bay Scallops with Polenta, Wild Mushrooms, Sherry, and Parsley Bread Crumbs'_

Nikita was impressed, she didn't know how all this was planned and she didn't bother asking either but she knew he had good taste from what she's seen so far. He had excellent taste.

"So..." Michael started after they had sat in silence eating their meal for a couple of minutes, "You're a doctor?"

Nikita nodded, "Yeah," She replied.

"How long have you been in medical field?" He asked.

Nikita looked like she was giving some thoughts into it then replied, "Almost seven years, I started when I was twenty-one-going-on-twenty-two-"

Michael nodded amusingly, "So you love being a doctor?"

Nikita nodded, "It's a cool gig, I've always wanted to be superwoman, so what better job in the world is there than heal people on a daily basis?" She joked.

Michael laughed, "That's true," He agreed.

"What about you, what do you do?" Nikita asked curiously.

Michael took a sip of his glass of wine, "I'm an architect," He replied.

_Nikita smiled, remembering when she had taken his shirt off two weeks ago and she had seen those hard muscular muscles of his and his stoned chest. No wonder? She thought._

"So you actually build stuff and work at people's home?" She asked.

Michael shook his head, "I used to, but now I own a company in downtown so I'm more like an owner in architecture, basically every project comes to me before it's put into work." He explained.

_Where have you been all my life? Nikita thought. She's always wanted a man with its own independence, and goals, someone who's successful and hard-working and now it seems like her prayers has finally been heard. _

"That's cool," She told him interestingly.

Michael nodded, "Yeah, its good money," he replied.

"Have you lived in rosewood your entire life?" Nikita asked.

"No, I'm from New York, but after Hayley's mother died, I moved to rosewood because my dad actually lives here and it was more peaceful comparing to New York. I liked it in Pennsylvania for a while then I moved to rosewood couple years ago." Michael replied.

"So you're close to your family," Nikita said.

Michael nodded again, "Yeah, just my dad and little brother, my mom passed away a few years ago." He replied, "What about you, are you?"

"My mother passed away too when I was ten, so it's only my dad and my little sister, Alex," Nikita said.

Michael frowned, "I thought Alex was just your friend." He told her.

Nikita laughed, "Yeah, she's my best friend and my sister."

They talked some more, they laughed, they ate; all in all having a wonderful night. Nikita found herself enjoying Michael's sense of humor. She was surprised at how great this date was considering she freaked out that something would at least go wrong.

When they got to dessert, it was still full of laughter as they each delightfully ate a piece of different flavored cake. For Nikita it was _'chocolate velvet cake'_ which tasted absolutely amazing but Michael preferred _'vanilla lemon cake.'_

Michael watched amusingly as Nikita ate her cake, something about the way she eats was adorable. For a brief moment, their eyes met and they both lost themselves into each other's eyes. Michael broke the stare and took a spoonful of his cake and pointed the spoon towards Nikita.

She smiled at him and let him guide the spoon into her mouth, a gesture she found intimate and romantic. Michael gladly smiled back when she hummed as the cake flavor melted on her tongue.

"This taste better than mine," She admitted.

Michael chuckle, "Vanilla beats chocolate, when was that ever possible?" He joked.

Nikita rolled her eyes, "Mine has velvet in it and yours has lemon." She replied.

Michael smiled then reached for her hand across the table, lightly caressing her hand and then intertwining his fingers with her small ones.

"Can I ask you a serious question Nikita?" He asked softly.

Nikita smiled up at him, "What?"

"Did you buy that dress to wear for me tonight?" He asked seriously.

Nikita looked away, anywhere but at his eyes and smirked. _He doesn't give up, does he? She thought_

"Come closer," She said leaning over the table as Michael did.

"I will never tell," She teasingly whispered.

Michael raised his eyebrows, leaning in closer and closer towards her until his lips was almost touching hers.

"Really, because I can assure you I have ways of making you talk." He whispered seductively in the huskiest, yet the sexiest tone Nikita's ever heard a man spoke through.

All Nikita felt after that was him pulling her out of her seat and pushing her hair out of her face, lightly running his index finger across her smooth cheek at the same time looking intensely into her eyes as his other hand came to securely wrap around her waist. Her hands naturally came wrapping around his neck as their lips met in a soft, fervent kiss.

888

When Michael pulled in front of Nikita's house, he got out of the car to come open the door for her as he previously did; they slowly walked towards Nikita's front porch. Although tonight was amazing, the best night she's ever had in two years with a man, she wasn't ready to say goodnight yet.

"We should do this again," Michael whispered to her.

Nikita nodded in agreement, "I'd like that," she replied, this time pulling Michael closer to her. She gently pressed her lips against his. Their lips stayed locked for the longest time before they pulled away with the small sound of a peck.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Michael promised.

Nikita watched Michael's car pull out of the driveway and disappear into the dark night. Once she fully lost sight of the black Ferrari, she sighed then opened the door of her house and got in. she leaned against the door with closed eyes, then gently touched her lips, and she could still feel Michael's soft, satin lips against hers and with the giddy feeling she felt bursting inside of her, she kicked off her shoes and made her way to her room.

"That was a perfect first date." She murmured to herself.

But little did she know, it has just begun.

888

_Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter those of you asking for Nikita and Hayley bonding time, that'll be next chapter hopefully, until next time…_


	7. It Doesn't Get Any Better Than This

Saturday morning, 6:00 AM

Hayley sleepily woke up from her bed rubbing her eyes as she made her way straight to her daddy's bedroom. Since she didn't see him last night when he got back from his date, she missed him even with all the fun she had with uncle Seanny and Alex.

Silently she climbed in her daddy's big warm bed and slipped under the covers next to Michael and snuggled on his chest. Michael opened one eye and sleepily smiled at the little girl in his arms before he pulled her closer.

"Good morning, baby," He said, his tone husky but still sleepy.

Hayley looked up at her daddy with soft eyes, she replied, "Good morning, daddy,"

Michael placed an Eskimo kiss on the tip of the little girl's nose then another across her cheek and another on her forehead, "Did you sleep well monkey?" he asked.

Hayley nodded, "Yeah, but I missed daddy," She answered.

Michael smiled, "Daddy missed you too pumpkin but when I came last night you were already sleeping so daddy didn't want to wake you up," He explained.

"It's ok," Hayley said.

The two just stayed in bed spooned next to each other as Hayley wrapped her small arms around her daddy's neck, deeply inhaling his scent.

"You have ballet classes today," Michael murmured.

Hayley nodded, "I know, but I don't want to go," She said.

Michael pulled away to look into the little girls dark, brown eyes, "Why not pumpkin? Is something the matter?" He asked.

Hayley shook her head, "Nothing's wrong daddy. It's the last class today before summer starts and I want to spend the day with you." She replied.

Michael then hugged her back to his chest, kissing her hair, "We can do that," He whispered.

"Can we go to the zoo?" Hayley quietly asked.

Michael nodded, "Whatever you want baby girl," He replied.

"Then the beach too?"

Michael once again nodded, "Sure,"

"Can Nikita come?"

To that Michael didn't nod, "We'll see," He replied as he remembered last night, how smooth and amazing everything went. The weight that has lifted off his shoulders after five long years and the deep, big, hole in his heart had closed a few centimeters. He has never felt happier with himself.

And then he remembers he also has to call Nikita but since it was six in the morning, he figured she'd still be in bed sleeping, so he decided he'd call her later on, in the morning.

After a few minutes of silence with the clock ticking on the wall, both father and daughter had fallen back asleep soundly.

888

9:45 AM

Michael stretched his arms out, careful not to wake his still sleeping daughter. He took a glance at her on the bed with her small hands on her cheek as she lightly snored. He let out a chuckle as he hopped out of bed silently.

"Sleepyhead," He murmured, making his way to the bathroom across the hall of his bedroom.

After Michael cleaned up, he slipped on some sweats pants and a white shirt then made his way to Hayley's room to fix her messy bed since she was still sleeping.

He then made his way down the kitchen where he spotted his brother Sean on the couch deeply asleep.

When he walked over to the living room, he examined Sean's face that still had makeup on it.

He shook his head amusingly as he shook Sean awake.

Sean groaned, "What the hell, dude," He said.

Michael laughed, "It's almost ten in the morning and what the hell did you do with your face man?" He asked, really wanting to know how he got around having his face looking like a mardigrás.

Sean sighed as he embarrassingly hid his face in his palm, but also thinking of Alex's beautiful laugh and eyes "Your daughter and her nanny did this to me last night." He spoke through clenched teeth.

Michael couldn't help the ridiculous laugh that escaped his mouth as he made his way to the kitchen, "Go wash your face, you look like a damn clown with this thing on your face, shithead!" He told his younger brother.

Sean sighed, "Not funny Charlie Michael!" He shouted after his brother.

888

Before Hayley could wake up, Sean had already gone home to change for his work shift that would start in couple hours, leaving Michael blankly staring at the china in his kitchen as he sipped on a cup of fresh coffee while chewing down on a few bacon strips.

And then his mind wandered back to Nikita. He knew she should be awake by then if he's not mistaking.

He pulled his iPhone out of his pocket and scrolled down his contact list then clicked on Nikita's phone number.

After just a few ringing sounds, her sleepy voice came on the other end of the line.

_Good morning she answered._

_Michael smiled to himself silently thinking how beautiful her voice sounded in the morning._

_Good morning, to you too. How was your sleep?-_

_Nikita smiled; 'I thought of you the whole night, so it was pretty damn great' she wanted to say but went against it._

_It was… great, - she replied with a chuckle, - how about yours?- _

_Great as well, thank you- Michael replied smilingly._

_Nikita hummed, -I had fun last night, - she told him._

_Michael smiled, -I'm glad, - he said._

For a few second it was quiet at both lines before Nikita spoke again, not wanting this conversation to be awkward over the phone.

_You sound good in the morning, - she said randomly._

_Michael laughed, -Really? - He asked amusingly._

_Nikita sighed, -Yeah, - she replied._

_So do you- Michael said._

Michael cleared his throat as it got silent again.

_Are you working today? - He asked._

_Nikita smiled, she was free as a bird on the weekends._

_No, I don't work on weekends- she replied._

_Michael made a victorious fist, in his head also screaming a victorious 'YES'_

_Great then, how does a 4:00 PM date sounds? - He asked._

_Nikita smiled, -Lovely!-_

_Bring a bathing suit- Michael told her_

888

3:45 PM

Michael had just pulled in Nikita's driveway wearing shorts and a tight shirt with sneakers and a pair of sunglasses. It was a hot sunny day and a suit wouldn't exactly go for the zoo and the beach unless he was 'Scott Disick from the kardashian sisters' family.'

He climbed a few steps to her front porch, and ringed the bell. It didn't take long before the door flew open and Nikita showed up in a long, sleeveless summer dress, flat sandals, and her dark wavy hair was straightened and leaned back over her shoulders. She had a small bag in her hands that contained sunscreen, bathing suit and other girly things.

"Hi," Nikita greeted smilingly.

Michael smiled brightly, "Hello," He replied, leaning over and gently pecking her cheek.

Nikita blushed, "So where are you taking me this time?" She asked curiously.

"Hm, you'll just have to wait and see," Michael replied winking as he escorted her to the car after she locked her door.

Hayley had hidden in the back seat of the car, wanting to surprise Nikita when she gets in. As soon as Michael opened the passenger door for Nikita, she fastened her seatbelt while Michael went around the car to get back in the driver's seat.

Michael smiled as he pulled out of Nikita's driveway and drove down the street.

"How's Hayley doing?" Nikita asked.

"BOO!"

Nikita felt tiny hands wrap around her neck with a small giggling tone.

"I'm here!" Hayley said.

Nikita turned around smiling and picking Hayley up in her arms. Michael looked at them from the corner of his eyes smilingly.

Hayley kissed Nikita's cheek, "Did I scare you?" She asked.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Nikita joked.

888

At the Zoo

When they got to the zoo, Nikita was still holding Hayley in her arms. The little girl was ecstatic to be in the place with all the cool animals.

"Daddy can we go see monkeys?" Hayley asked as Nikita set her on her foot, "Pleaaaase!" She begged.

"Fine, go see monkeys, just don't run out of sight, ok pumpkin?" Michael said.

Hayley nodded before her tiny feet ran off to see monkeys.

Nikita smiled, "She loves animals doesn't she?" She asked as her and Michael walked over to a bench to sit down.

"Yeah, she just likes the monkeys; she won't go anywhere near other animals." Michael replied with a chuckle.

Nikita chuckled along, "How are you?" She asked looking at him.

"I'm ok," He replied, gently wrapping his arms around Nikita and pulling her closer.

It was peaceful as they both gleefully watch Hayley talked to the monkeys in her sweet tone. But however, that was short-lived as she came rushing back to her daddy.

"Can we feed the animals?" She asked.

Nikita smiled, looking at Michael who seemed hesitant, "Sure sweetie," She replied.

…

The three were now standing in front of a giraffe cage, and Nikita was holding Hayley's hand to help her feed the tall animal beads of bread.

Michael simply watched because he wasn't a big fan of animals but he was enjoying watching Nikita and Hayley have their fun.

"Come on daddy, come feed him," Hayley called for her dad.

"No, its ok sweetie, but you're doing great." Michael replied and that was before he was dragged by Nikita closely.

She placed a piece of bread in his hand and held his hand just as she did Hayley's, "See, isn't that fun?" She asked winking at Michael.

Michael shook his head and smiled, "Sure is," He replied sarcastically.

After almost a full hour of adventure at the zoo, looking at aquarium fishes, monkeys, giraffe and all the zoo animals, Hayley was hungry but she had a blast with Nikita and her daddy.

Michael drove to a small restaurant around the same block street as the zoo and ordered lunch.

"Why do you work at the movie store?" Michael asked Nikita.

Nikita smiled as she was feeding Hayley her food so she wouldn't spill on her clothes.

"I don't work there for money. It's my dad's store; I just spend my free time there in between ER break hours during the week." She replied.

"Oh," Michael said, he had only been curious about it.

888

5:30 PM

At the beach

After Hayley sadly attempted to build a castle made of sand on the beach, she was exhausted from the long day. It was fun but now she was getting sleepy at the sound of the cool wind and waves of the water.

She ran towards Nikita and her daddy and plopped down on Nikita's lap and lie in her arms. Nikita smiled and kissed her baby hair.

"Tired?"

Hayley nodded looking up at Nikita with exhausting eyes. Michael smiled, he planted a sweet kiss on the little girl's cheek; he was really glad Hayley likes Nikita. Nikita then cradled Hayley's hair back and kissed her forehead while Hayley continuously rubbed her eyes.

"Are you ok monkey?" Michael asked.

Hayley shook her head, "I think I got sand in my eyes." She answered.

Nikita removed the little girl's hand from her eyes then gently bent her head to blow her eyes.

"Is that better?" She asked.

"Yeah," Hayley smilingly nodded, "Thank you."

Nikita smiled back and kissed Hayley's forehead one more time, "Take a nap sweetie." She whispered in the little girl's ears.

A few minutes later, Hayley had already fallen asleep in Nikita's arms as the sun sets. Michael looked at Nikita's goddess features as the cool afternoon wind blew her hair. _How can she look anymore beautiful? He thought._

"She likes you," He finally spoke through a husky tone.

Nikita looked down at Hayley's sleeping face in her arms and chuckled, "it's all her, she's adorable; she makes it easy for me." She replied.

Michael pulled Nikita closer to him and wrapped his arms around her neck. Nikita complied and exhaustingly laid her head on his shoulders as they watched the sunset.

Michael sighed, he has never felt more at peace and he knew that anything better than this would be unreal. He kissed her hair and stroked her bare arms.

"So what do we call this thing?" He quietly asked. he knew he liked Nikita, hell he had feeling for her, he felt things that he hasn't felt for a woman in five years and he wanted to see how far those feeling could stretch but he couldn't let that happen until he knew exactly how Nikita felt about them.

"Call what?" Nikita replied.

"This you and me," He began, "I mean you let me kiss you, hold your hands and do all those amazing things, but I don't know how you feel about all of it." He explained briefly.

Nikita slightly pulled away from the crook of his neck and cupped his cheek with her left hand to make him look in her eyes.

Slowly, they both leaned into each other and their lips met in a soft kiss. They both hummed at the soft touch of each other's lips together. Michael then grab hold of the back of Nikita's head as the kiss deepened. His fingers brushed her hair behind her ears and twirled in her hair as the angle of the kiss changed. Their lips slowly parted and their tongues cautiously slid into each other's mouths. A cute moan escaped Nikita's lips at the unfamiliar, yet warm and exciting feeling of his tongue massaging her own.

They only pulled away when all the air in their lungs soaked out and were in need of oxygen but even after they pulled away, their foreheads stayed touched as they looked deeply into each other's eyes.

Bright green dominating dark brown and there was a certain glitter of spark in both their eyes as they continued to stare.

"So…?" Michael trailed breathlessly, "What do we call this 'thing'?" He asked again.

Nikita pressed her lips back on his softly, taking him back in for a short kiss before pulling away with a peck, "Let's call it normal things adults do when they're dating." She murmured, softly brushing her lips with his and nuzzling their nose on each other's face.

Michael's face broke into a huge grin, "Ok," He agreed in a soft tone.

As they pulled away and wrap their arms around each other again, Hayley's pupils fluttered open, yawning as she awoke from her quick nap.

"Oh hey, cutie," Nikita greeted smilingly, "Did you have a nice nap?" she asked.

Hayley nodded, "Yes, it was very nice but I had a weird dream," She said.

Both Michael and Nikita raised their eyebrows worriedly, "What was it sweetie?" Michael asked.

Hayley smiled, "Well it wasn't weird, it was just… weird." She said confusingly.

Nikita looked at Michael and shrugged.

"You guys kissed." Hayley told them.

Both Michael and Nikita smiled at each other, "Yeah, I clearly have to stop letting you watch rated R movies with me." Michael told the little girl, winking at Nikita as he started a tickle attack.

888

When it started to get dark, Michael and Nikita figured now was the right time to leave. They walked barefoot in the sand while Hayley ran ahead of them.

"Honey be careful!" Michael shouted after his five-year old daughter.

Nikita laughed softly, and thought: today was perfect. It indeed was.

Their hands came joining each other and tightly intertwined as they walked closely behind Hayley.

"Thank you," Nikita whispered.

Michael looked at her confusingly, "For what?" He asked.

"For today," Nikita answered, "I needed that, it was a great day."

Michael brought their intertwined hands to his lips and kissed them, "There's many more to come." He told her smilingly.

"Looking forward to them." Nikita simply replied as their lips once more met.

888

_THERE YOU HAVE IT! I hope for people who reviewed about bonding time with Nikita & Hayley are satisfied with this chapter. Please review and let me know what your thoughts are for this chapter. More Salex may be seen in the next few chapters so until next time, __Xoxo!_


	8. Dr Mears

_Well this chapter was inspired by people on twitter. I don't think it's very good but I hope you guys enjoy it anyways!_

_888_

Michael rushed to the hospital from work as soon as Hayley's school called. They told him that she fell from the top of the slides in the playground while she was at recess and they had to transport her to the general hospital. He knew from what they told him she should be fine, but he couldn't help but be worried. The thought of his little girl breaking a bone in her body scared him to death.

As soon as he walked in the hospital, he saw Nikita in her doctor's uniform in the reception room with a clipboard in her hands.

"How may I help you?" The receptionist asked.

Nikita then told the woman to give him a wrist band pass and she'd take care of him since she was the one on Hayley's case.

Michael followed Nikita down a long, empty hall where her office was and also where Hayley was resting in a room across her office.

"How is she?" Michael asked worriedly.

Nikita pointed to a chair for him to sit as she logged on the computer in front of her.

"She should be fine after I gave her the painkillers. It could have been worse." She replied.

"Worse how?" Michael asked with a raised eyebrow.

Nikita looked up at him as she pulled a paper from the printer that had prescription for Hayley's painkillers.

"She has a concussion and a few bruises on the side of her head. She's lucky she didn't break a bone or had to get stitches." She told him.

Michael sighed, "A concussion," He repeated.

Nikita nodded, "Yeah. And you can stop worrying now, she's fine and she's sleeping in a room across this office. If it'll make you feel better we can go see her." She said.

"Please."

888

Together they made their ways across Nikita's office into the room Hayley was peacefully sleeping with a bruise across her head. Michael slowly walked over to the little girl on the bed and stroked her cheek lightly.

"Hi pumpkin," He whispered.

Hayley stirred painfully as she begins to open her eyes slowly.

"Daddy," The five-year old cried with a wincing face.

Michael continued stroking the little girl's cheek, "Daddy's here baby," He replied as Hayley opened her dark, brown eyes.

Hayley smiled a small smile, happy to see her daddy and Nikita; she then sat up on the bed and wrapped her arms around her daddy's neck while she waved at Nikita.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Michael asked running his hand up and down the small back of the little girl.

Hayley nodded, "Yeah. I have the best doctor in the whole world!" She exclaimed and winked at Nikita.

Nikita smiled at the little before Michael pulled away and pecked the little girl's lips.

"Is that so?" He teasingly asked while tickling his daughter.

Hayley giggled, "Yes!" She replied.

Michael smiled, "Ok, well daddy's glad you're not in a lot of pain monkey." He said.

"Me too," Hayley replied with one of her adorable smile.

Michael kissed her cheek and whispered something in the little girl's ears that made her smile.

"Ok!" Hayley agreed with a nod and a wide smile.

Michael gave Hayley a 'high five' then kissed her forehead, "Alright!" He said; "Daddy's going to talk with 'your best doctor in the whole world'." He quoted.

Nikita rolled her eyes and all the while shaking her head.

"We'll be back in a few minutes sweetie." Nikita said to Hayley who waved goodbye as Michael walked towards her

888

"Thank you Dr. Mears." Michael joked once he was alone with Nikita in the hall.

Nikita smiled, "You're welcome Mr. DaSilva. It's my job anyways, no thanks needed." She replied.

Michael gently wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her closer to him, till their bodies were touching through the fabric of their clothes.

"No really, thank you babe." He said seriously.

Nikita nodded, "It's my pleasure baby." She told him.

Michael smiled as he began to fidget with Nikita's blouse, "Well I didn't know you looked this hot in a Doctor's blouse." He teased.

Nikita looked away blushing and smirking at the same time, "Have I ever told you that you're a bad, bad, bad, tease?" She asked.

Michael shook his head smilingly as he leaned into her, "Oh yeah?" He whispered seductively.

Nikita nodded before he lightly bit on her lower lips, "See, you're teasing me right now!" She said.

Michael smiled then captured her lips fully in his in a soft, tender kiss. Once their lips touched, that was it, the fire in them ignited, his lips parted and she quickly accepted the invitation to deepen their kiss and from there, their lips moved together smoothly. Nikita's arms wrapped loosely around his neck and she melted in his arms. Michael thoroughly explored every inch of her warm, sweet mouth and moaned in delight. She tasted like a mixture of cherry and perfection. Their lips fitted perfectly for each other as if it was meant to be.

They pulled away smiling and Nikita gently stroked the back of Michael's neck while they looked into each other's eyes.

"Are you done here for today?" Michael asked.

Nikita took a glance at the watch in his hand for the time. 1:39 PM it read. She pouted sadly, "My shift doesn't end till seven-thirty, babe." She told him.

"Well can you take a break so your _'boyfriend'_ can take you out for lunch with his daughter?" Michael asked again with a raised eyebrow.

Nikita giggled, the word _'boyfriend'_ sounded so funny to her considering her and Michael didn't start on the right foot.

"Ah, what the heck!"

Her lunch break was at 2:00 PM anyways, and she didn't really feel like staying here anymore either!

"So… is that a YES?" Michael trailed.

Nikita rose on her tiptoe and kissed his lips, "Yeah. I just got a few things finish then we can take the rest of the day off." She said, "How's that sound?"

Michael smiled, "Perfect." He replied, "Can i tease you while you finish what you have to do?"

"Absolutely." Nikita chuckled.

_888_

_There's chapter 8 for all you guys! I hope you guys liked it because I personally think it sucks. To Salex fans: I know you guys have not seen too much progress or mention of your ship but just know that in my head, they're already dating and you guys will be excited to know that chapter 10 will have many salex and mikita moments at a Sunday dinner. Please review and let me know how you guys liked this chapter, until next time. Xoxo!_


	9. Family

**At lunch**

Hayley sat on Nikita's lap and lay on her shoulders as they waited for their meal to come. Michael admired them with a spark in his eyes. Hayley has never really known what maternal love felt like and Michael guessed that this was the reason she loves Nikita so much.

"Are you ok sweetie?" Nikita asked lightly running her hands across the little girl's bruise.

Hayley nodded, "Yes, I'm fine. I'm hungry… and tired." She replied.

Nikita chuckled, "Well we can feed you in a bit and then we can take a nap in the car on our way home, how's that sounds?"

Hayley smiled, "Sounds great!" She said excitedly.

When their meals came, Nikita had a Greek, avocado salad and Michael was having a taco salad and Hayley was having a slice of pizza, typical for a five-year old.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Michael asked.

Nikita nodded, "What?" She hummed.

"Would you like to come to Sunday's dinner with me over at my dad's? It was a tradition of my mom's to have a Sunday family dinner every month and we kept it in memory of hers and this Sunday, I'm supposed to attend." Michael said.

Hayley's eyes went wide and nodded, "Pretty please say yes," She begged Nikita, "You'll get to meet grandpa, and we can play lots of games. It's fun. Please say yes, please!"

Nikita looked back and forth at Hayley and Michael to see both had on the same puppy face. How could she say 'no' to those cute faces? Sighing, she decided that maybe this would be fun after all.

"Fine!" She agreed.

Michael and Hayley shared a high-five across the table and Nikita rolled her eyes.

"Thank you," Michael said.

Nikita ran her fingers in her wavy, dark hair and smiled, "You're welcome." She replied.

Hayley giggled as her daddy leaned over the table and pecked Nikita's lips.

"What?" Michael asked when he pulled away.

Hayley smiled more, a wide grin playing on her round face, "You kissed!" She said excitedly.

Both Michael and Nikita looked at each other, not knowing what the little girl was feeling excited about. Most kid, well most five-year old thinks it's disgusting when grownups kiss but she was so excited, it confused Nikita.

"Yeah and…?" Michael said questioningly.

"You kissed!" Hayley repeated.

"I'm still waiting for the… _'and'_ part." Michael replied.

"You kissed; so does that mean Nikita is my new mommy now?" The little girl asked excitedly.

Michael gasped and looked at Nikita. Both opening their mouth to say something but closed it right back.

"I'll explain it to her." Nikita said, seeing Michael's hesitation.

She pulled Hayley on her lap and kissed her cheek, "Listen sweetie," She began, "Your daddy and I are together in an adult kind of way, sometimes you will see us kiss but that does not mean I'm your mother." She said.

Hayley's face fell as unshed tears appeared in her eyes, "So you don't wanna be my mommy?" She asked sadly.

Nikita made a mental note to kick herself as soon as she saw the tears in the little girl's eyes. _That came out wrong._

"No," She began again.

Hayley burst in tears and it broke Michael's heart.

"I didn't mean no sweetie, I meant yes." She quickly said, "I would love to be your mommy because you're the sweetest little girl I've ever met. What I meant is that I can never replace your real mom. She will always be your mom, she will always be special to you and I can't take that spot. Ever." Nikita explained.

Hayley nodded understandingly, "Ok," She said still sad.

"But you can always tell me everything you want and if you want me to be a guest at your tea party again, I will be," Nikita said with a raised eyebrow hoping to cheer her up.

Hayley did smile, last time she had a tea party, it was funny seeing Nikita wear a tiara and sitting in a small chair.

"Promise?" She asked giggling.

"Pinky swear," Nikita replied kissing her all over her face and started a tickling war.

Nikita looked over at Michael to see him smiling.

"I love you." He mouthed to her.

Nikita smiled back, "I love you too." She mouthed back.

888

**Sunday afternoon**

Nikita had probably checked herself in the mirror more times than she had changed her dress. Michael is supposed to pick her up at 6:30 PM and seeing as though it was 5:45 PM, she was freaking out. She's never been the type of girl who meets her boyfriend's parents because every guy she's ever dated, they were either morons, immature or in most cases couldn't handle her so she never had any interest in meeting their parents before she dumped them. With Michael, it was different, something about him was special and it wasn't physical attraction, although he looks damn hot. He is just natural whenever he's around her and makes her feel comfortable. He never tries too hard to impress her like other guys would. He's a funny guy, a great father and she respects the hell out of him for being a family person like she is and she guessed that those characters were what drew her to him.

She finally decided on a long olive-green dress that hugged her tinny form just at the right spots. The dress had a cut that left cleavage of her abdomen, showing off her smooth skin. Lower down her thighs was another cut that left more cleavage of her long legs. She matched her dress with a pair of black strap high-heel sandals. Her curly, long, dark hair stopped at her small back. Her makeup was dark and brought out the pure color of her dark-chocolate brown eyes. She looked extremely beautiful as she checked herself in the mirror one last time. Now she was left anxiously waiting for Michael.

6:30 PM

Her bell rang just as the clock turned six-thirty sharp. She took her black purse then descended to stairs to go open the door.

When she opened the door, she was lost… lost in the beauty of a 6'0 feet tall handsome man in a three-piece grey suit. His pocket square of the color blue and grey matched his tie; his perfect haircut made him look even more handsome-r and his bright smile reached his green piercing, beautiful eyes. It made her daydream a little.

"Hi," Hayley small little voice greeted.

Nikita smiled at the little girl before scooping her up in her arms, "Hi princess," She said kissing the tip of Hayley's nose, "You look very beautiful sweetie."

Michael stood still with his hands in his pockets as Hayley and Nikita have their moment. Hayley kissed Nikita's cheek in return and smiled, "Thank you," She replied, "You look very beautiful too."

"Let's see what daddy thinks," Nikita said as she leaned into Michael to kiss his lips.

Michael smiled against her lips and lingers into the kiss before it was broken by Hayley's "get a room."

They both pulled away chuckling as Nikita locked and closed the house door behind her.

Michael wrapped his arms around Nikita's small waist as he escorted her to the car. He kissed her hair and softly whispered, "You do look beautiful sweetheart."

888

After almost a fun hour drive, Michael pulled at a gate of a large, big landscape house. You could say it was a little too overboard but what the hell. His dad always says, '_work for the money, spend the money. Nothing gold can stay.' _And he guessed that's probably the reason he lives in such a big empty house by himself.

Nikita looks confused as Michael scrolled the windows down a bit more to enter a security password so he can get access into the main house. They did a round tour around the large mansion and finally they pulled up in the main parking lot of his dad's house.

"Wait…" Nikita begin speechless, "This is your dad's place?"

Michael nodded, "Oh yeah. And don't ask me why." He replied.

"That's crazy, that's just nuts!" Nikita exclaimed. This was probably the biggest, hugest, most beautiful house she's ever been to out-of-town in the city and seriously, it gave her anxiety.

Michael chuckled, "You think that's crazy, wait till you see inside." He said warningly.

As soon as they got out of the car, Hayley begin to run in the house quickly. Since she was the only granddaughter, her grandpa basically spoiled her and she had access to every door in the house and she loves coming to grandpa's house.

"Wow!" Nikita said.

Michael kept on chuckling; _obviously you do not know my dad yet. He thought to himself silently._

"Relax baby, I won't let you get lost." He said.

Nikita looked at him from the corner of her eyes as she exclaimed, "You better not!"

Michael met his younger brother Sean in the large living room admiring a picture of their mother as soon as he stepped inside the house.

"Seanny!" He said smiling as his brother walked towards him, giving him a big hug.

"What's up Mikey?" Sean replied excitedly as he looked up and down at Nikita with his jaw dropped. He knew Michael was dating somebody but damn did he not know she looked like this.

"Right," Michael said, his eyes following where, well rather who his brother was looking at.

"Baby meet Sean, my stupid little brother." He introduced.

Sean rolled his eyes as he extended his hands to shake Nikita's hand, "The name is Sean and I am not Stupid." He corrected.

Nikita chuckled, "I'm sure you're not," She replied, "I'm Nikita."

"Pleasure to meet you Nikita." Sean said.

Just then, the old man came walking into the room smoking a big cigar. Michael rolled his eyes; he really didn't know how many times he's told his dad to act like his age.

"My son," The handsome old man said smiling.

Michael hugged his dad, "Old man, how are you?" He asked.

His dad frowned and looked at Nikita mesmerized, "I told you many times, I am not old! Look at this handsome looking face, how can you say I'm old?"

Michael laughed, maybe he was exaggerating but he loved annoying the hell out of his dad whenever he could, "Alright old man," He said, wrapping his arms more firmly around Nikita's waist, "Dad this is my girlfriend, Nikita." He introduced.

His dad took Nikita's small hands in his and kissed them with admiration, "Welcome to my home, Nikita." He said.

Nikita bowed, "Thank you Mr.…?"

"Oh please call me Richard." He said.

Nikita smiled, "Right, thank you Richard." She replied.

"How about some wine for you?" Richard asked politely.

Nikita shrugged, "Sure."

"Coming right up!" The old man said.

Nikita turned to Michael and placed a small kiss on his lips, "I think I like him already," She joked.

Sean laughed, "So how long have you two been…?" He asked.

"Couple months." Nikita replied.

The three engaged in a deep verbal conversation for a few minutes until Nikita had to excuse herself to the bathroom.

"Which way is the bathroom, I need to go freshen up," She told Michael.

Michael pointed his fingers down the second left hallway closest to the living room so she wouldn't get lost.

"Thanks, I'll just be a few minutes." Nikita said.

Michael nodded and so did Sean, "Sure." They said.

As Nikita made her way down to the hallway to the bathroom, she bumped into a woman who was just coming out of the bathroom.

"I'm sorry," She quickly apologized but when she met the woman's eyes, she was surprised. She knows this woman because that's her sister!

"Oh,"

"… Crap."

"What are you doing here?" They both asked each other.

"No, you go first, what are you doing here?" Nikita asked Alex.

"I'm here with a date." She replied.

Nikita's eyes narrow, "Who?" She asked.

She hasn't really seen anybody she hasn't already been introduced to.

"Sean." Alex answered.

"Michael's brother?" Nikita said with a raised eyebrow.

Alex nodded, "And… you and Michael?"

Nikita nodded too, "That's really awkward."

Alex smirked, "You think?"

After Nikita finished using the bathroom, both her and Alex made their way back in the living room, where both Michael and Sean were still having their bro's conversation.

"Hi baby," Michael greeted as soon as he saw Nikita.

And then he sees another familiar face and couldn't help but wonder what the hell is going on?

"… and Alex," He added.

Sean then turned around to face Alex and wrapped his arms around her waist as Nikita moved back next to Michael.

"Are you two…?" Michael asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sean nodded, "I think so," He replied with a smart-ass smirk.

And then he remembers, he hasn't introduced Nikita to Alex, but little did he know they were both sisters.

The thing is, when Alex agreed to go out on a date with Sean, it was just them, they didn't talk about other things but focused on each other and since Alex had not seen Nikita for quite sometimes, she never bothered to tell Nikita either because well obviously Nikita has been just as busy as she has been.

"Alex meet Nikita, Nikita meet Alex." Sean said.

Both Michael and Nikita looked at each other and burst out laughing. This was really hysterical.

Sean was clueless and obviously felt left out, "… am I missing something?" He asked.

"Um… Nikita's my sister." Alex told him.

Sean's eyes grew big, this was definitely awkward, "You're kidding?" He said.

The pair of three shook their head and altogether replied, "No we're not!"

888

**Dinner **

By the time dinner was served, it was about eight thirtyish, they sat around the long table and had a very healthy dinner full of communication, laughter and jokes. Nikita felt like she belonged, it reminded her of what her family used to be when her mother was still alive. Although it saddens her, it also made her happy because it was a happy picture… a happy memory.

Michael grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight as if to tell her he knows exactly what she's feeling because he feels it too.

She smiled at him and took a sip of her drink and softly placed a kiss on Hayley's forehead who was sitting in between her and Michael.

Alex smiled at her sister as Richard proposed a toast.

They all held up their glass towards each other and clinked their glass together as Richard made his speech, "To a beautiful evening full of beautiful women. It may not be perfect because we're missing some loved ones but what we have now is as close to perfection. Thank you all for coming!"

"Salute!" came several voices at once.

After dinner, Michael finally took Nikita for a tour to the house as Sean and Alex relaxed at the patio admiring a beautiful view together and well Hayley and her grandpa were challenging each other to a chess game.

Michael showed Nikita a picture of his mom who had recently passed away couple years ago. It was tough for him with losing Elizabeth and then losing his mother.

"She was so beautiful." Nikita said holding the picture frame tightly.

Michael nodded and kissed Nikita' hair, "Yeah," He said, his tone low and sad with tears.

"What was her name?" Nikita asked looking up from the picture.

"Kristen," Michael replied with a smile, "She was the best mother anyone could wish for. That woman loved me so much and knowing that is what helps me able to move on."

Nikita smiled, "You are the strongest person I've ever met. You've been through hell and you made it out alive. I want you to know that I'll always be there for you whenever you need me baby." She told him.

Michael nodded, "Thank you sweetie." He replied.

888

**Home **

Everyone said their goodbyes around ten going to eleven. It was indeed a fun night and everyone enjoyed themselves and most importantly, Nikita did. This was something she needed tonight and she was glad she came with Michael.

The drive home was rather quiet, Hayley had used the last bit of her energy and fell asleep in Nikita's arms as soon as they got in the car. She smiled, the little girl looked like an angel and as always it makes Michael overjoyed to see that bond between his daughter and Nikita and there wasn't anything else in the world as amazing as this.

He knew that it was only a matter of time until the inevitable happens, but he and Nikita were still taking it slow even though they've made it official to each other. He wanted to respect her boundaries and would only go to that next step when she wanted to.

…

When they pulled in the driveway of Michael's house, it was close to midnight. This was indeed a long day and it now they were both exhausted.

After Nikita tucked Hayley in bed, she exhaustingly made her way to Michael's room. She didn't really feel like driving home so she agreed to sleep over tonight.

She quickly stripped out of her dress and got into one of Michael's big shirts. She then went to the bathroom and wiped out her makeup, brushed her teeth and put her hair in a messy ponytail.

As she came out of the bathroom, she met Michael's shirtless self who had just came from the kitchen to get a cup of water.

"Hey there," Michael said smilingly.

Nikita looked at his tattooed chest and thought about how sexy he looked.

"Hey yourself," She replied wrapping her arms around Michel's neck.

Michael caught her off guard and picked her up in his arms. Nikita squealed in surprise, "Baby, put me down!" She yelled.

Michael giggled as he made his way towards the bed with her. He threw her in the middle of the bed playfully making her bounce up and down.

"You are so silly," Nikita laughed as Michael crawled on top of her.

He softly captured her lips in a hot, steamy kiss. The kiss deepened and Michael slid his hand up from her long legs to her flat abdomen. His fingertips gently brushed against her cheeks causing Nikita to moan against his lips. The kiss eventually broke when their need for air had surpassed but still, their foreheads stayed touched.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Michael asked breathlessly.

Nikita nodded as she ran her fingers through Michael's gold, brown hair, "Yeah, I did. Your dad is a very charming, funny guy, just like you." She replied.

Michael chuckled, "Oh yeah?"

Nikita nodded again as Michael rolled off of her onto the mattress next to her, "Yeah but I still can't believe that my sister's dating your brother." She said.

A small laugh escaped Michael's lips as he pulled Nikita closer against his chest, "That's actually funny, but hey, I'm not complaining. I'm dating you; your sister's dating my brother, how inconvenient?" He joked.

Nikita rolled her eyes, "You would say that," She said gently running her small hand against Michael's bare tattooed chest.

It was quiet for a few minutes as they cuddled each other warmly. Michael's hand roamed over Nikita petite body, down the curves of her ass and gave it a small squeeze.

Their eyes met in a beautiful stare and Nikita slowly leaned in to him, gently stroking his cheek as she lean in closer. She softly pressed her lips against his in a quick, gentle peck, "I love you," She whispered.

Michael pecked her lips repeatedly then opened his eyes to look into hers, "I am madly, deeply, truly, passionately in love with you sweetheart," He murmured.

A wide grin spread across Nikita's face as they engaged in another lip lock. He sure does have a thing for poetry.

She then lie her head back down on his chest and let her small fingers traced around his nipples, "How many tattoos do you have?" She asked.

Michael shrugged, "I've lost count of them after my tenth," He told her.

Nikita chuckled, "When did you get your first one?" She asked again kissing his chest.

"Um…" Michael begin, "Fifteen or Sixteen, I don't remember exactly but I can tell you my mom flipped out. I think she beat me with her shoe that day," He said chuckling.

Nikita laughed, "Seriously?"

Michael looked down at her and kissed her forehead, "No, but she did have a 'WTF did you put on your skin' moment." He replied.

"I used to be really close to my mother too." Nikita told him in a whisper.

Michael took her small hand in his and intertwined her small fingers with his over his chest.

"When Alex and I were little, every night she would read us bedtime stories while she massaged our hair. I remember her always telling us that we were the most beautiful, special things in her life and I remember how important that was to me and when she died my whole world shattered into a million broken piece of glass." Nikita said.

Michael could relate to this, he once had a mother who loved him just as unconditional too.

"I'm sorry baby," He said.

"It's ok," Nikita begin, "It's just that … sometimes I miss her so much, there are so many things that's happened, so many thing I've accomplished in my life and I wish she was here to share them with me. I wish she could meet you, I miss her laugh, her smile, I just miss her, I don't know what to do, and it drives me insane sometimes." She finished with tears in her eyes.

Michael gently wiped out the tear in her eyes and kissed her lips, "I know sweetie, I really do understand how you're feeling because I miss my mom too. Your mom may not be physically here but she's always watching over you. She sees everything you do and I'm sure she's really proud of you baby." He said.

Nikita sighed, "I hope so," She replied.

"Shhh, she is and I am too." Michael told her.

Nikita smiled a small smile and kissed his lips, "I'm madly, deeply, truly, passionately in love with you too." She whispered.

Michael smiled, "That was perfect,"

As Nikita begin to doze off, Michael gently pulled her on top of him and threw the sheet over them. He held her tightly in his arms and that made Nikita feel warm, safe and just loved. Her eyes fluttered shut as she buried her face in the crook of Michael's neck.

"Goodnight baby," She whispered sleepily.

Michael kissed her hair softly, "Goodnight sweetie." He whispered back in her ears.

888

_Well here's the end of this chapter at last! I know it was a long chapter. Everything might not have fallen correctly but I hope you guys enjoyed it at least a little and I hope it was worth the wait and that you guys are satisfied! Please review and let me know your thoughts. Until next time, Xoxo!_


	10. The Night They Made Love

_This chapter is strictly M-rated for all of you mikita fans out there, I hope this chapter keeps you guys steady until the return of the show, other than that, please enjoy!_

_888_

Now that they have been dating for a couple months, they knew each other better and they were obviously heads over heels for each other, Nikita knew Michael for being the gentleman that he is, he would never initiate anything unless she wanted it too and she loved that about him, but it's been five years since he's felt a woman, and for her, it was almost two years since she's been with a man. She figured now was about time they get to that next step. Intimacy.

Thursday nights, nikita usually gets off work earlier when Michael works his late night shifts at the office and every Thursday after nikita picks Hayley up from school, she helps her with her homework, makes sure she eats and has everything she needs before she drops her over at her grandpa's house for the night until Michael gets off work which left her with nothing to do for the rest of the evening.

But this Thursday of the week was different. After she finished dropping Hayley over at her Grandpa's house, she went to the sex toy store to grab a few items she needed for the night and a pair of stockings to wear with what the outfit she had in mind for the night.

She knew on her behalf this was going to be a long night and she was ready for it, but she could only be hopeful for Michael.

Using her spare keys for Michael's house, she made sure the house was dark, quiet and homey for him when he came in. She then went to the bedroom and slipped into a special lingerie, fixed her hair and waited patiently for Michael to get home.

At exactly ten past thirty, nikita heard the house door open figuring he was here as she heard the clicking of the keys and the living room lights flicker on.

"Babe, are you here?" Michael called, he knew nikita was here because he saw her car in the driveway, but however, he got no answer.

"Babe," He called again.

Nikita didn't answer; she wanted to see the look on his face when he walks in his (their) bedroom.

Michael loosened his tie as he tiredly walked down the hallway of his room; figuring nikita was sleeping since he didn't hear from her.

When he opened the door of his bedroom, there she was in matching lace lingerie, a pair of high heels with black stocking sitting on the bed brightly awake waiting for him looking sexy, and beautiful as ever. Michael blinked twice as nikita begin to walk towards him.

"You missed me?" She asked with a cocky smirk playing on her lips.

_Michael once again blinked, 'was this… is this… wait is this reality?'_

"Um… wha-aa… y-yeah," He stuttered breathlessly.

Nikita smiled at him, loving the way he was so taken back, speechless but yet the look in his eyes was full of eager.

Michael stared in the image, not bothering to hide his interest. But when he didn't move from his stand at the door, Nikita walked over to him.

She slowly pulled at his tie around his neck, holding at the hem as she pulled him closer to the bed. She stripped him out of his clothing, more like ripping the buttons of his shirt not letting him touch her as she did and by the time she was finished, she could tell he already wanted her just by looking at his hard erection.

"Relax baby, I'm all yours tonight," She seductively whispered in his ears, gently biting at his earlobe.

Michael gasped as she walked him to the bed, and pushed him down on the edge of the bed before climbing up and straddling his hips, she propped up on her knees so that her breasts were in front of his face, and he could see her every inch. Her hands reached up and caressed his smooth cheek, making him look her in the eye.

"How was your day, baby?" She asked.

Michael squeezed her waist until his knuckles turned pale white, "Um…tiring," he stutteringly replied.

Nikita teasingly placed a soft kiss on his lips before moving to his ear as her fingers traced down his muscular shoulders, "That's good, because I'm here to help with that tonight," She told him in a soft whisper.

Michael gasped, "How so?" He asked.

"However you want, baby. Like I said before, I'm all yours tonight," Nikita replied, sticking her tongue inside his ear, "…and you're all mine." She finished.

Michael moaned at her continuous teasing. "So tell me, what do you want me to do for you?" Nikita asked, "Your wish is my command." She reminded him.

He wanted to scream because she was driving him crazy with each second and each words and he could barely resist it or even focus on what he wanted right now.

"I…I," He begin, "I want you to do to me whatever you want." He finished.

Nikita smiled, "You're sure?" She asked.

Michael looked deeply and squarely into her eyes and replied, "One hundred percent."

"Good, because this is going to be a long night baby," Nikita told him warningly. Her tongue then poked out between her stunning, plump, pink lips, and seductively captured his lips as her hands trailed down his broad shoulders, and pushed him back so he was lying on the bed.

Michael gasped as she crawled over him, and ran her hands down his chest, letting her manicured nails scratch him ever so slowly. They continued down, until her index finger remained as the only finger travelling his length.

"Do you want a massage?" She asked.

"Whatever you want, remember?" Michael replied huskily.

Nikita smiled, boy does she remember.

Without warning or whatsoever, she reached in his bedside drawer to find what she wanted. Hand cuffs.

Michael watched carefully as she pulled the chains of the handcuffs to briefly show them to him. He stayed still and looked at her with puzzled eyes before nikita captured his lips in a distracting kiss, in the process she somehow managed to handcuff one of his hands to the bed. Michael moaned in her mouth as she spread the other hand to the other side of the bed. She pulled away from the kiss and left him breathless as much as she was, slowly climbing off the bed.

Michael raised his eyebrows; he was tied to his own bed and she was now climbing out of bed, leaving him half naked with a hard boner.

However, he finally caught his breath when she begins to remove his shoes and stripping off the rest of his clothes. Her hands ran over the button of his pants, down to the zipper as she slowly slid it down.

Michael closed his eyes, _'she's gonna drive me crazy!' he thought miserably._

"I like you better out of these," Nikita murmured to him as her lips begin to kiss her way up his stomach, using her tongue to lick and graze as she bit gently. She was now straddling his lap, sitting right on top of his stone stomach, massaging his chest as she looked down at him.

Slowly, nikita begin to circle her hips into circles as her ass rubbed at Michael's throbbing erection through his tight boxers. She gently slid down until the tip of his shaft was touching her core through the wet material of her panties.

Michael groaned, shaking his hand to only realize he's handcuffed. He groaned loudly._ Goddamn it, I should of known!_

Nikita smiled down at him, "How are you like this so far, baby?" She asked.

"Get those handcuffs off and I'll show you." He spoke through clenched teeth as nikita slammed herself against his shaft.

"Ahhh!"

Gently, Michael felt her tiny fingers reach inside his boxers and wrapped around his length. Nikita begin to slowly rub the tip of his penis as she gently squeezed it in between her palm. Then she gradually increased the pace as she jerked him up and down.

_Up and down, up and down,_

"Ni...nik… oh baby!" Michael groaned loudly.

Nikita smiled, pleased with herself so far. Hearing him groan like this turned her so deeply on that it encouraged her to go faster.

_Up and down, up and down,_

Michael tried to look down at her but pushed his head back as she gripped him tighter and went faster.

She then turned around so her ass was in his face as she lowered her lips down his throbbing member.

"Oh," Michael simply said with a shaky breath.

888

A few minutes after Michael caught his breath, nikita pulled away after licking him clean to the last bit of cum he drizzled.

"Please," She heard Michael say.

Nikita looked at him, did he just did what she thought he did?

"What did you say?" She asked cockily.

Michael panted breathlessly, "Please," He begged.

Nikita smiled, before she leaned down and capture his lips. Michael could taste her cherry chap stick from her lips and himself from her tongue. Both making this glorious kiss even more luscious as she freed his hands from the hand cuffs.

Like an angry tiger, Michael took the opportunity and flipped nikita onto the mattress. He's had enough teasing for one night, right now, he just wanted her, he wanted to give her back a taste of her own medicine but not after he made her repeatedly beg for him just as much as she just made him.

He pulled her wet panties down her legs in a slow motion, lifting one leg up and letting it wrap around his waist, her high-heel digging into his back. Without warning, michael thrust three fingers into her warm entrance and smirked as Nikita bit her bottom lip, taking a sharp intake of breath, it's been a long time and that was slightly painful but yet, _pleasurable._

He slowly lowered down more and threw her legs higher over his shoulders to take in his position in between her thighs more freely as he removed his fingers, and gave her clit a lick of his tongue. And so did the torture begin. _Payback's a bitch._

His warm breath teased her in a way that had her begging for more. His lips, and touches sent her panting for air and aching her back on the bed as Nikita gripped the bed sheet. She gasped and moaned, her body shook with a strong wave of pleasure as she begged for more. She cursed and yelled Michael's name in pure ecstasy as his tongue continued its magic in her sweet *****

888

From her lower stomach, Michael crawled back up her body, letting his teeth and tongue do some exploration of its own. He soon un-clasped the front of her lace bra and let his hands explore her exposed breast. He cupped them and kissed each one of them gently as he rolled her nipples in between his fingers.

"Baby, oh my god!" Nikita yelled with ragged breathing and short breaths.

Her voice was like music to Michael's ears, a broken record he was glad that scratched as he lashed his lips on her pink, perky, round nipples. Biting here and there, at the same time teasing her, making her beg for more.

Nikita's lips formed an 'oh' shape as michael spread her legs wider and thrust two fingers in-and-out her tight, wet opening again.

"Michaeeeel!" She yelled ecstatically.

"Yes, say my name baby!" michael commanded with authority.

"Michael," Nikita breathed softly out of breath as Michael begins to rub his fingers over her sensitive clit.

"Louder baby,"

"Michael," She said in almost a whisper as her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

"Michael!" Nikita yelled loud enough as another finger was inserted, finding that personal spot that drove any women insane.

Her head flew back and Michael released her breasts, causing nikita to whimper at the loss of his warm lips. He started on her neck, biting, sucking, and grazing his teeth over her pulse point until he could visibly see the mark on her neck.

Nikita dug her fingers deep into his flesh. Claiming her lips with his, Michael kissed her, but kept it to his standards as Nikita moans his name. His lips moved in moist with hers, he bit and sucked at her lower lips but only when he let his tongue slip inside her mouth and battle hers did the tip of his penis slid down her slit.

"Ahhh!" Nikita screamed at the unfamiliar contact of his full length causing Michael to pull out in worry.

"You're okay?" He asked.

Nikita nodded, "I'll be fine," She told him

Soon, they fit perfectly together as michael intertwined his fingers with hers and begin moving and thrusting into her, slowly at first until she was comfortable with him buried into her then he picked up his pace and begin slamming into her as his lips met hers in a deeply passionate kiss.

Cumming with a deep throaty moan, Nikita's legs around his waist tightened and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he mercilessly pound into her.

Her orgasm had barely finished when he slammed his whole length into her, sending her in a vast of pleasure. The sound she let out echoed throughout the room as Michael's hot seed fed her seconds later, satisfactionately.

He exhaustingly lie on her chest as he heavily breathed. The sweat running down his back burned the scratch marks nikita left on his shoulders.

Heart still racing, nikita let go of Michael's hands and ran them in his hair.

"That was…" Nikita begin breathlessly.

"The best night of my life," Michael finished and nikita simply had to agree. No men, not even the ones she's previously been with made love her like this and left her wanting more. No men. Absolutely none and that was good.

Michael pulled away and sealed her lips with a deep, long kiss before pulling out of her.

Panting breathlessly, Nikita's legs loosened from around his waist, and Michael rolled off onto the mattress and pulled her closer to him, then kissed her cheek.

"I love you, baby," He whispered.

Nikita smiled, "I love you, too, babe," She replied.

A few minutes passed and they cooled down, bringing their breathings back to normal.

Michael then rolled on top of nikita again and reached on the cold marbled floor to look for something.

"What are you doing babe?" Nikita asked with a giggle as he tickled her side.

Michael kissed her cheek and showed her the handcuffs, "Looking for these." He told her.

"You have gotta be kidding me," Nikita burst out as Michael handcuffed her hands to the bed.

"Oh no, I'm not sweetie, you started it, I'll finish it. This is far from over!" Michael told her.

And so did the teasing begin. That sure does scream round two!

888

_Okay, first let me inhale a deep breath and exhale it back! I'M DONE! I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER AND I'M DONE! I hope you guys enjoyed it and liked it. I'm not very good at writing those scenes so therefore I hope I didn't suck too badly or disappoint any of you guys! Please review and let me know your thoughts! Coming up are still more things that are hopefully interesting and salex fans, you guys will get your fair share in the story as was promised, I'm thinking chapter next chapter. Until next time, Xoxo!_


	11. Morning Nookie & Salex Date Night

_I am so glad you guys liked the previous chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and it was very nice reading your reactions to each chapter. I hope this chapter is just as good as the others._

888

**MIKITA Time**

4:00 A.M.

Nikita woke up wrapped in Michael's muscular arms with her legs thrown over his, spooned together and facing each other. She breathed into the sex scent of his body and smiled. Gently, she ran her small fingers in his hair and kissed his lips.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," She murmured against his lips.

"Hmm," Michael mumbled. His hands moving down her bare back and gripping her ass, giving it a hard squeeze, "Good morning."

Nikita chuckled, "I have to go, bad boy."

If possible, Michael hugged her tighter, "It's still dark outside." He whined.

Nikita chortled lightly, "I know, but my shift starts at five-thirty today, I have to go get ready." She whispered.

"Ok, just a few minutes then?" Michael begged.

As Nikita snuggled on Michael's chest, she could feel his hand traveling her thighs and squeezing her pussy. She purred and opened her legs wider as Michael disappeared under the sheet.

Michael laid his head on her flat stomach and wrapped her legs around his waist as he rubbed her clit in small circles. Nikita bit her lower lips, trying to evoke the pleasuring moan she was dying to make.

"You feel so good; you're so wet… and warm." Michael whispered as his fingers mercilessly penetrated her wet core

His fingers slid down into her and moved up a centimeter to her pubic bone and pressed heavy pressure into the rough, spongy tissue of her G-spot, triggering a wonderful flood through every nerve in her body.

Michael continued his assault on her G-spot and pressed more pressure at the same time rubbing rougher. Nikita's legs begin to tremble as she tightened her wall against Michael's fingers. Her moans escalated with each passing seconds, she clenched her knuckles into a fist, gripping the sheet as she came all over his hand.

"_Oh my God…!" _Nikita mewled, arching her back on the huge mattress. Her hands came gripping Michael's hair and pushed his head down to where she wanted him.

Michael leveled himself to her wet hole and buried himself there. The intoxicating smell daring him to come any closer as he roughly grab Nikita's waist and pulled her lower and closer. He lost all control of himself at the sight of her sensitive clit poking out and begging for attention. He slowly lowered his lips onto it and gave it a lick and he felt Nikita shiver with delight and knew instantly that was something she liked so he started to lick it harder. He then held it lightly between his teeth and lower lip and sucked on it while flicking the tip of it with his tongue in circular motions which drove Nikita mad and caused her to curse at him. She started to mumble and he thought she might be getting close to cumming again and soon she cried out then grabbed his head and yanked him hard from under there. Soon sweet, luscious juice started to drizzle out of her. Michael went back down and had a quick taste of her. She was delightful and he couldn't help but wanting more. He swallowed every bit of cum that came out of her and licked her at the same time before he begin to realize she was starting to cum harder and was now squirting directly into his mouth.

Blown away, Michael came back up and decided he was going to make love to her. Even though he had said a few more minutes, this was definitely leading to hours and she wasn't complaining yet. He slowly leaned down and captured her lips in a fiery kiss. Nikita moaned in his mouth as she tasted herself when his tongue slipped inside her mouth, doing some interesting exploration of its own.

He quickly flipped Nikita on top of him, never breaking their kiss as he took a sitting position on the bed, leaning against the bed board. He then wrapped Nikita's legs around his waist and pushed towards her, wrapping his legs around her waist as well so her hips was between his legs. His hands roamed over her naked back, in the process pulling the covers over them to cover some areas. Nikita wrapped her arms around his neck, their bodies pressed together against the bed on the wall; she let everything go as she felt Michael lift her onto his hard shaft and thrust his hips back and forth.

They both gasped as they found their rhythm with one another. Nikita was in control and also insatiable. She rode him fast and hard and Michael's thrust came just as fast and equal. Their hips bucked against each other's, slowly building their orgasm. Their arms stretched above their heads and their fingers cracked as they intertwined tightly.

With deep thrust of the hips and penetrations, their stamina begin to get higher as they both got ready for their release. Michael was buried deeply into her with each thrust. Nikita bent her head backwards and breathed heavily, panting and screaming Michael's name all too loudly with his big cock stimulating her clit.

She came hard for about a minute before Michael came to his own release, feeding her with his hot seed seconds later.

"_Wow…"_ Nikita breathed coming down from her high and calming down.

Michael smiled breathlessly, _"Yeah… just wow."_

Their lips met in a sweet kiss that was short lasted then pulled away. Nikita smiled against his lips and stroked his cheek, "If I had known you were this good in bed, I would not have wasted my time dating you." She joked.

Michael smiled and pushed her hair behind her ears, "Well it was worth it anyways." He said.

Nikita ran her hand across his cheek and nodded, "Yes it was." She said looking at the clock then back to his eyes. She was definitely late for work but that really didn't matter anymore and besides, it's not like there is that many people at the ER at this hour.

"I really have to get going now." She softly whispered, pecking his lips and nibbling at his lower lips.

"Yeah, I'll go make breakfast for you while you hit the shower." Michael said.

So it was decided, Nikita slowly rolled off Michael and wrapped the covers around her naked, glowing body in a toga as Michael got up from the bed and walked to his drawer to get a boxer. He slipped it on and begin walking towards the door before he was stopped by Nikita's voice.

"I'm sorry about your back." She said, seeing how much damage she's done to him last night.

Michael looked back at her and smiled, "They're kinda sexy though." He winked at her.

Nikita smiled back at him, shaking her head in disbelief as her feet made contact with the cold marbled floor.

_30 minutes later_

Michael walked Nikita to the door with her breakfast in a small brown bag and repeatedly pecked her lips. "Alright, I'll see you tonight baby." He murmured.

Nikita nodded, "Ok. I love you." She murmured back, not really wanting to leave after how incredible he just handled her.

"I love you too," Michael said finally letting go of her waist, "Have a good day."

Michael watched Nikita get in her car and pull out of the driveway. He waited until her car was fully out of his sight before he closed the door and sighed.

"_Hm,"_ He sighed, _'That was a good morning.'_ He thought to himself happily.

888

10:00 A.M.

Nikita was at work, hanging out in her office happily. She couldn't get Michael out of her mind even if she tried. Last night was amazing, this morning was mind-blowing and it was really sweet of him to prepare breakfast for her.

However, she was snapped out of her thoughts when her office phone rang.

"Dr. Mears's office, how may I help you?" She answered.

"This is extinction H8275; you have a delivery down at the reception room." They told her.

Nikita frowned; she seriously doesn't remember ordering anything online.

"Thank you. I'll be there in a few." She finally answered before she hung up.

As she walked down the hallway of her office to the reception room, she couldn't help but wonder.

'_When did I order something online?'_

She tried to remember but unfortunately, she was still drawing a blank. Deciding to just shrug, she finally opened the door of the reception room and was surprised but at the same time blushing.

A delivery guy had a handful of red roses covering his face in the middle of the room.

She shook her head as she walked towards the guy.

"Are you Nikita?" The guy asked.

Nikita nodded, "Yep. That's my name!" She said taking the pen that the guy had handed to her to sign on the delivery and accept them.

"Someone must really love ya." He said.

Nikita chuckled unbelievably, "Oh trust me, crazy is what he is." She replied, grinning foolishly.

As soon as Nikita reached back to her office, her cell phone started to ring. She plopped back on her chair and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She answered brightly.

"Hey baby girl, how's it going?" Michael's husky voice came on the other line.

"I'd say pretty well so far. I just got a delivery of roses attached with a card that says: _'I love you very, very, very much and I can't wait to strip you out of your clothes tonight and do mind-blowing thing to you.'_…" She read out loud, "I wonder who in their right mind would send me something like that?"

Michael chuckled, "Judging by the sound of it, that person is definitely a guy and he's really, madly in love with you for him to do such a thing." He replied.

Nikita giggled, "I figured that much by now." She declared, "Thank you for the roses baby, I really appreciate the gesture."

"You're welcome sweetheart; I love you." Michael said.

"I love you too babe."

888

**SALEX Time**

7:43 P.M.

Sean had just pulled up in Alex's driveway. He was invited over to see '_Les Miserable' _as an indoor date night since Alex was a little bit sick at home.

He brought ice cream and pizza for dinner because he was pretty sure Alex didn't even get out of bed until about an hour ago to take a shower and that was only because she knew he was coming over.

He ringed the bell twice before the door flung open to reveal a messy Alex in sweats.

"That's quite a look you have there babe." He joked as Alex leaned over to peck his lips.

She grimaced and rolled her eyes at his smirking face when they pulled away, "Don't get on my bad side." She warned.

Sean simply followed her into the house after closing the door behind him, "Yes ma'am." He squeaked.

They sat on the floor of Alex's living room surrounded by candles while they have dinner. She was taught when she was younger that candles bring out positive energy and help people relax.

"How was work?" Alex asked as she poured some wine in Sean's glass.

Sean slightly pulled her against his chest and kissed her hair, "It was good but I'm glad to be with you right now." He replied, "How's your stomach?" He asked rubbing his hands across her flat stomach.

Alex shrugged, "I took some Tylenol for it earlier so it's better now. It's not the first time." She softly replied resting her head on Sean's shoulders.

"Well I hope you feel better in the morning." Sean whispered in her ears.

"Thank you." Alex replied with a sigh.

Sean let out a small chuckle and rubbed her stomach lightly, "So, are we still watching a movie?" He asked.

"Maybe later." Alex replied with closed eyes.

888

_Well that really sucked! Anyways review and let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. I don't know what the next chapter will be about so stayed tuned and maybe I'll surprise you guys. Until next time, Xoxo! _


	12. Once Upon A Time

_Let me start by saying thank you for all the amazing reviews. I get that you guys want some sort of conflict and that will come in the next few chapter for Michael & Nikita so stay tune but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter just as much as the others!_

_888_

Nikita finally had some time off work and decided to spent the day with her little sister considering they hadn't seen each other since the last time they were over at Michael dad's house and that was weeks ago.

Alex was silently reading over a menu at a table in a restaurant when she felt small, little fingers tap on her shoulders and she quickly turned around. "Hey, you made it!" She exclaimed happily.

Her sister hugged her tight from behind the chair and bit her cheek playfully, "How are you?" Nikita asked.

Alex chuckled, "I'm fine." She replied.

Nikita took her seat across Alex at the table and took a menu on the table.

"I haven't seen you in a while." Alex pointed out.

Nikita nodded, "Tell me about it," She replied waving her hand to a waiter to come get their order.

"Have you decided yet?" The waiter asked.

Alex nicely looked up at the guy and nodded, "I'll just have a hamburger with side French fries and a soda." She said.

Nikita rolled her eyes, personally he wasn't a fan of chicken or beef, it just makes her sick. "I'll have a vegan Caesar salad with guacamole and extra beans and apple juice." She told the waiter.

The guy smiled at them as he finished taking their order. "Anything else?" He asked.

Alex shook her head and so did Nikita, "No." They both replied.

A few minutes later, their order came in and nikita didn't know where her hunger was coming from, but she just dig in her salad like she had been craving it for centuries.

"Jeez, slow down!" Alex chuckled.

"I can't." Nikita scoffed before taking a sip of her apple juice, "By the way, how are you and Sean doing?" She asked curiously. This lunch was basically mostly about catching up, so she might as well ask.

Alex smiled, "When are you ever going to stop spying or asking questions about my dating life? Do I ask you about your dating life with Michael?" She asked with a serious look.

Nikita bit her lips, "Well you can ask." She replied.

Alex cocked her eyebrows and leaned back against her chair, "Fine, how are you and Michael doing?" She asked.

"Actually, we're pretty good." Nikita blushed.

Alex nodded, "I can see that." She sarcastically said.

"What' that supposed to mean?" Nikita frowned.

"Hickey on your neck." Alex pointed her finger to the pulse point of Nikita's neck.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Nikita replied innocently, even though she knew the mark was clearly visible on her neck.

"Sure you do," Alex winked, "You're glowing and hey it's good to know that somebody's been fucking you really good lately."

"Ok, how about we change that conversation?"

Alex leaned over the table and took a French fry, "I thought so." She whispered.

Nikita narrowed her eyes, "Have you talked to dad lately?"

Alex shook her head, "Nope. I've been busy too honey." She replied.

"I don't wanna hear it!" Nikita exclaimed.

888

Later in the evening

Nikita had just pulled up in the driveway of Michael's house after a long day with Alex. It was fun being able to have sister time with each other but coming home to Michael was the best feeling in the world.

Using her spare keys, she unlocked the door and dropped her shopping bags on the floor exhaustingly.

"Babe!" She called for Michael.

His head popped out of Hayley's room down the hall and silenced her, "Shhh, its story time." He whispered.

"Sorry." Nikita whispered back before making her way down the hall of Michael's room.

She quickly stripped out of her clothes and got into a white lace lingerie then put her hair in a high ponytail. Barefoot, she made her way to Hayley's room so she could also listen as Michael reads Hayley's bedtime story.

"Hey," Nikita greeted silently as she leaned over to place a peck on Michael's lips.

He smiled tiredly, "Hi." Michael grinned.

Nikita leaned down and kissed Hayley's cheek then sat on Michael's lap and rested her head on his shoulder as he started again.

"_Once upon a time lived a lonely prince in a big castle…" _Michael began.

Nikita lightly chuckled and closed her eyes. She had a feeling that this wouldn't be a normal bedtime story and she loved that it was about a lonely price and not a beautiful princess for once.

"_He really loved his job, but he was always sad because his princess had died. Even though she left him, she didn't leave him alone. She left him with a beautiful gift…_

"Was it a dog?" Hayley quietly asked.

Michael chuckled, "No." He replied.

"_She left him with a wonderful daughter who is now five years old…"_ he continued after he pressed a kiss on Nikita's head.

"_First few years, it was really hard for him because he didn't know the first thing about being a dad but he loved that baby so much, he even took parenting classes twice a week just so he could learn how to be a better parent…" _

"Aw," Nikita whispered.

"_The prince became better every day and his daughter grew up becoming a sweet little princess. One night, the little princess begged the prince to go rent a movie even though it was passed her bedtime. She gave her father a cute puppy face that he could never say no to…"_

Hayley smiled sleepily, "That sounds like me." She whispered softly.

Michael smiled as he continued, "_Well they did go rent the movie and there the lonely prince met a beautiful princess who at first thought was really mean and bitter…"_

"Hey, she wasn't that bad!" Nikita interrupted offendedly.

Michael chuckled, _"But he got to know her a little bit better in the next couple days and he learned something about her that's just as beautiful as she was…" _

"What was it?" Hayley asked.

"_He learned that she was very special and although he would have never admitted it to her, he adored her because she was real. And then he found out that his daughter really liked her too so he asked her out on a date…" _Michael said.

"Did they live happily ever after?" Hayley asked.

Michael smiled, "Well the story's not over yet sweetheart." He replied.

"Can we finish it?" Hayley begged.

Michael nodded, "Some other time sweetie." He promised as he pulled Hayley's blanket over her small body, "… but now it's time for bed."

"Ok, goodnight daddy, goodnight Nikita." Hayley said and closed her eyes.

It only took a few minutes before the little girl was softly snoring. Michael smiled then Nikita got off his lap. They both kissed the little girl goodnight and turned off the light.

888

"Well that was pretty good." Nikita said as Michael picked her up in his arms bridal style and made his way to their room with her.

He placed a small kiss on her lips, "It wasn't a happily ever after one though." He joked.

Nikita shrugged, "Happy endings are for stories that haven't finished yet and this one hasn't."

"I agree." Michael nodded, gently lowering nikita on the huge mattress and fell on top of her. They both laughed and Michael kissed her cheek.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"It was good; I had lunch with Alex and went for shopping. Just a normal girl's day." Nikita replied, "How about yours?"

"Mine was great." Michael simply said.

"Did anything exciting happen?"

Michael nodded, "Yeah. I got a new contract to work for a new architect company." He told.

"Hey, that's great!" Nikita exclaimed, "Congratulations, baby!" She said cupping his cheek and kissing him fully on the lips.

"Thanks." Michael smiled.

"You don't seem so excited, is something wrong?" Nikita asked with a raised eyebrow.

Michael gently brushed her hair out of her eyes and pecked her lips, "I wanna be excited about it." He told her sincerely.

"But…"

"But it's all the way in New York." Michael revealed.

"Oh," nikita sighed, "Then what are you going to do? Are you going to take it?" She asked.

Michael shrugged, "I don't know." He replied.

Nikita gently ran her fingers through his hair and sighed again, "I'll tell you what," She begin, "… If you want, you can go to New York and check out the company's finances, see if it's in your best interest to work with them and then you can determine things from there. I'll stay with Hayley." She suggested.

"Seriously?" Michael said grinning, "… you'd… you'd do that for me?"

Nikita nodded, "I'm serious," She confirmed, "I'll take care of Hayley for however long you need to be gone. Besides, school is off next week and Hayley is a sweetheart, I'd more than love taking care of her while you're gone." She said, "I don't want you to regret not looking into it."

For a few minutes, Michael speechlessly gazed at her with a look of love and behind that look; there was something else, something that even he didn't know what it was.

"What have I ever done to deserve you?" He asked seriously.

Nikita shook her head, "I actually do not know, but it's kinda weird because I've been asking myself the same question a lot lately." She replied smilingly.

Michael reached up to cup her face, and as he did, nikita placed a soft kiss in his palm.

"I'll always have your back and support you at anything you do, just like I know you'll always do for me." Nikita said then leaned forward and closed the gap between their lips in a slow kiss.

888

The next morning

Nikita woke up from a dead sleep with an intense urge to vomit. Her eyes popped open and she ripped the covers off of her causing Michael to wake up too in the process.

"What's wrong baby?" Michael asked sleepily.

Nikita simply waved him off and rushed to the bathroom then locked the door behind her. She just barely got the seat up when she spewed the contents of her stomach into the toilet. After a few minutes in front of the toilet, she flushed the toilet and lay back against the wall.

"Oh, no!" She muttered to herself.

Just then, she heard a knock on the door, "Are you ok in there baby?" Michael asked.

She moved further towards the bathtub and cleared her throat. "Yeah, I'm fine." She lied. She ran her fingers through her hair, her fingers trembled and her anxiety was starting to build up, almost making her feel like she has to vomit again.

"Why don't you open the door sweetheart? You don't sound fine to me." Michael said.

Nikita blinked almost as if she didn't believe what was happening to her. She's a doctor and she damn well knew what was happening to her but she still was in denial. She slowly crawled to the door and opened the door for Michael.

"Are you ok?" Michael asked again looking down at her on the floor.

"Yeah," She said almost as if she was trying to sound convincing, then got off the floor and walked towards the sink.

She brushed her teeth and washed her face while Michael sat at the edge of the tub. This unusual morning sickness was really worrying him.

Nikita dried her face with a clean towel and turned to look at Michael, "See, I'm all good." She smiled.

"Yeah, sure you are." He replied sarcastically, taking her hands and dragging her back to bed. He slipped under the sheets next to her and kissed her forehead as her head rest on his chest.

"I can stay home today if you're not feeling well." He softly whispered.

Nikita shook her head, "Nope. Go to work, I'm fine." She said.

Michael frowned, "Babe, if you call waking up at six o'clock in the morning and rushing to the bathroom to puke your guts _'fine',_ then you have a very bad definition of what _'fine' _means." He mocked.

"It's probably stomach flu. Don't worry about it." Nikita murmured.

Michael lift her chin up and pecked her lips, "I'm not taking any chances."

888

_Here you have it! What's happening to Nikita? Hm, well I don't know yet, but most of you are probably already guessing. Things will be getting a little bit dramatic for those of you who have been waiting for it. And about that bedtime story, (I know it totally sucked!) Please review and let me know what you guys thought! Until next time, Xoxo!_


	13. Away To NYC

_Well you guys are awesome! THANKS for all the reviews and well you guys automatically guessed that Nikita's pregnant which I'm totally not denying! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the other!_

_888_

It has been over a week since Nikita's constant morning sickness started. She knew for a fact that she was pregnant because she had took a pregnancy test at work. She was happy… ecstatic even. But she didn't know how to tell Michael because she was terrified of what he would say about the situation. The more she thought about it, the sicker it made her feel and she knew she had to tell Michael somehow or maybe she'll just wait for him to figure it out when her growing bump starts to show.

Sunday afternoon,

Michael had just finished getting his luggage in the trunk and put Hayley on her car seat and was on his way to the airport with Nikita driving him.

The drive to the airport was a silent affair. Michael knew that Nikita was already sad with him leaving so soon but this was important and the trip really shouldn't take longer that a few days.

He held her tiny hands in his tightly and intertwined her little fingers with his. Every few seconds placing a small kiss on her hands and giving it a small squeeze.

"What's on your mind?" Michael finally spoke.

Nikita looked at him from the corner of her eye and let out a sad smile. "It's nothing…" She whispered.

"You're sure?" Michael asked with a questioning look.

Nikita nodded before her eyes traveled to the rear-view mirror to look at Hayley in the back-seat. "I'm sure." She replied.

888

A few minutes later, Nikita pulled up at the terminal and unbuckled her seat belt before reaching for Hayley in the back while Michael went to get his luggage in the trunk.

"Come here, munchkin." Nikita said picking up Hayley in her arms as they got out of the car, "Let's go say goodbye to daddy."

They walked in the airport together and Michael checked for his ticket to make sure everything was still going according to plan. He then turned around to look at his family. Yes. Family. Nikita and Hayley are both his family.

Nikita settled Hayley on her feet and the little girl ran to her father rapidly and hugged his feet.

"Daddy, where are you going?" Hayley asked sadly with unshed tears in her eyes. She knew that her daddy was going away for a little while and she didn't really like it.

Michael lowered himself on his knee to be height level with the little girl and kissed her forehead. "Daddy has to be away for a while but he'll be back soon." He told his five-year old.

"When is soon?" Hayley asked with curious brown eyes.

Michael smiled, "How about we keep that a surprise," He whispered, "… and when daddy comes back, we'll do all the cool things you want to do."

Hayley gently laced her arms around her father's neck and hugged him tightly as if she never wanted to let go. Nikita sadly looked at the pair and realized that she wasn't the only one who was going to miss him.

"Alright, be a good little munchkin while daddy's gone, ok?" Michael said when Hayley finally let him go.

Hayley nodded, "Ok." She replied.

Michael placed a quick kiss on the little girl's lips before swooping her up in his arms. As he looked at Nikita, he could see the sadness in her eyes and it broke his heart in half.

"This is harder than I thought it would be." Nikita confessed sadly.

With his other arm, Michael gently pulled her closer to him and she gladly rested her head on his chest and tightly wrapped her arms around his torso.

"I'm gonna miss you too, sweetheart." Michael said as the tears in Nikita's eyes fell.

"But I'll be back before you know it." He tried to make her feel better while stroking her hair.

_(If she is this sad over him leaving for a week then he surely couldn't imagine himself being in the army.)_

Michael gently lift Nikita's head up and wiped the tears off her cheek then placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"It's just one week, right?" Nikita said.

Michael nodded, "Always has been every time you ask." He joked.

At the alert call of his flight number, Nikita pressed her lips hard against his one last time and Michael quickly let his tongue nibble at her lower lips until she parted them for the kiss to grow deeper.

"Ewwww!" Hayley yelled in disgust.

Nikita smiled softly against Michael's lips before they pulled away with a peck.

"I love you, little monster!" Michael said tickling Hayley for a few seconds then handed her over to Nikita.

Hayley giggled cheekily, "I love you too, daddy." The little girl replied.

He looked back into Nikita's eyes one last time and she simply nodded.

"I'll be fine." She told him.

"Alright," Michael sighed, "I know that you're just going to focus on taking care of Hayley but I want you to take care of yourself too for me, ok?"

Nikita simply rolled her eyes at him, "Ok."

"Promise me."

"Go or you're going to miss your flight," She said giving his hand a light squeeze, "I promise."

Michael silently nodded then picked up his bag from the floor and kissed her one last time, fast and quick. "I love you."

Nikita smiled beamingly at him, "I love you." She replied.

Michael slowly let go of her hands and in the blink of an eye, he was gone, racing at a rapid pace to the gate.

Nikita sighed and looked at Hayley in her arms. "Looks like it's just you and I, now, shortie." She said.

Hayley winked at her happily, "Can we watch a movie when we get home?" She asked with a puppy face.

Nikita chuckled and bit her lips pensively, "I got a better idea." She whispered.

"What is it?" Hayley asked excitedly.

"Hm," Nikita wondered, "What do you say about having a little party of our own instead?"

"With chips and dip and all types of ice cream sundaes?" The little girl asked hopefully.

Nikita lightly pecked Hayley's cheek and winked back at her. "You're on!" She said.

As Nikita exited the airport with Hayley in her arms, she had a feeling that this was going to be a long, fun week even though she really was going to miss Michael. And this was a good thing because she will have more time to bond with Hayley and maybe she will feel more confident about becoming a mother in the next few months.

888

_Yeah, well that does it for this chapter! Nikita hasn't told Michael about her pregnancy yet and Michael's off to NYC and she won't be telling him for a very long time, Whoah! Some drama to come in the next few chapters, hopefully that's exciting for some if not most of you! Please review and let me know what you guys thought of this crappy chapter(and in the review, state whether you want a complete chapter with Nikita and Hayley's time together or a time skip for Michael to be back already.) Until next time, Xoxo!_


	14. One Heck of A Surprise

_Well I had a little bit of writer's block but the amount of PM's and reviews that I got for an update on this story made this chapter possible so thanks to everyone who likes this story! This might not be the best chapter ever but I hope it's a breakthrough for things that are to come ahead._

888

_1 week later…_

Michael was coming home and Nikita was excited. After a whole week without him, she was ready to have him back and just tell him to never leave her again once he was in her arms. Sounds a little ironic, but it's true. She missed him that much!

However Michael blew all that excitement when he called her to tell her that his flight had been delayed and that he wasn't coming for the next two days. She didn't know that it was not true but Michael wanted to surprise her for his own pleasure and that's why when he came home on Sunday at 3:00 am in the morning he found her sleeping in his big bed with a pillow clutched to her stomach and peacefully sleeping. And that sight made it totally worth telling a little lie.

After he checked on Hayley. His little girl that he had missed so much, he then walked back to his shared room with his girlfriend. Silently stripping off his clothes, he tiptoed to the closet as quietly as he can to hang his clothes before he made his way to bed. Without making too much movement to awake her, he slipped under the warm sheets behind her and possessively wrapped his arms around her stomach.

And that's when Nikita stirred. Her small hands came to intertwined with the ones she was very familiar with and hummed as she felt little butterfly kisses being placed on the back of her neck.

"You're home…" She murmured sleepily.

Michael nodded as he pulled her closer to his naked chest. Inhaling the sweet scent of her skin and coming to the conclusion of how much he missed all of her, he simply replied, "It's good to be back."

"I thought you weren't coming until Tuesday?" Nikita questioned.

Michael sighed as he gently lift up her silky lingerie to run his bare hands across her still slim stomach.

For a minute, Nikita thought she stopped breathing as soon as his hands started to roam over her stomach. She knows how attentive Michael was and she couldn't believe that he missed the little bump that was starting to form under her stomach.

"I wanted to surprise you." His voice came a few minutes later.

Nikita sighed. His hot breath on her neck sending chills down her spine, his hands on her stomach unknowingly rubbing her pregnant stomach felt comfortable and warm.

"Well it worked." She replied back.

Michael smiled quietly, "I'm glad." He whispered.

"I'm glad too," Nikita agreed, "It's good to have you back."

And they left it at that as they quickly begin to fall asleep together in each other's arms. They would talk, but in the morning. For now, they just chose to be wrapped together like they were never apart.

888

_The next morning…_

When Nikita woke up, the space next to her was empty. Disappointingly, she rubbed her eyes and looked around the room for any signs of Michael. She was pretty sure she talked to him last night and that she wasn't dreaming. She lazily threw a pillow over her head, not really wanting to get up because of the fatigue of her pregnancy. It's a good thing that she wasn't puking her guts out right now.

But that lazy moment was shortly lived as the smell of a well made breakfast spread throughout the huge bedroom and burned her nostrils. Inhaling the deep smell, suddenly she felt hungry.

"Sleepyhead," Michael's husky voice called across the room.

Quickly taking the pillow off her head, Nikita sat on the bed, suddenly not very sleepy as turned to look towards the direction where the voice came from.

And there he was. A huge smirk playing across his lips and his hands were occupied with a long tray of breakfast.

"Good morning," Michael greeted as he approached closer to the bed.

Nikita smiled at him beamingly. He made her breakfast in bed. That has got to be the sweetest thing someone's ever done for her.

"Good morning." She replied as Michael settled the large, delicious tray of breakfast in front of her and got under the sheet with her.

The layers of pancakes with sweet syrup and strawberries with a side of omelet on two plates and orange juice were enough to make her mouth water. The fresh smell of black coffee made her close her eyes but she knew better than having any knowing that she was carrying a human being in her stomach.

"Thought I'd be nice to make you breakfast…" Michael smiled at the speechless look on her face.

"Thank you," Nikita finally spoke as she leaned over to place a kiss on Michael's cheek.

Michael smiled back at the beautiful woman next to him again before picking up the silver knife and fork. Cutting a small piece of the omelet, he gladly pointed the fork towards Nikita's direction and fed it to her.

With every bite, nikita couldn't help but hum and it satisfied Michael because he'd really rather watch her eat than eat himself.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Nikita asked.

Michael nodded before finally bringing a big piece of pancake to his mouth, "I like sharing." He replied with a mouthful of food.

Nikita chuckled at his childishness then grabbed the cup of orange juice which seemed unusual to Michael because normally she would aim for his cup of coffee. Deciding to shrug it off, he swallowed the last bite of his pancake and looked back up at Nikita.

"Did you miss me?" He asked.

Nikita nodded as she settled her unfinished cup of orange juice back on the tray indicating that she was full.

Michael placed the tray on the nightstand before pulling Nikita on top of him. Her legs went around his waist and straddled him in the middle of the bed.

"How much did you miss me?" Michael asked. His arms tightly wrapped around her waist as he pulled her closer to him.

Nikita lightly ran her fingers through his short hair and placed a soft kiss on his jaw, slowly traveling to his lips.

"I missed you that much," She murmured against his lips as she pressed light, teasing wet kisses on his lips and gently biting on his lower lips, "… and more…"

Michael moaned. For some reasons, he couldn't help but wanting her right in this moment but he knew they had to talk about his trip which had a very serious and important outcome.

When they pulled away, they both smiled breathlessly and nuzzled each other's face.

"I missed you too," Michael said as he grabbed Nikita's breasts in his large hands and examined them thinking to himself that those are bigger than what he remembered, "although… I have a question."

Nikita nodded amusingly, "and what's that?" She asked.

"Did those two babies got bigger?" He asked as he placed a kiss on each of them.

Nikita swallowed hard. She really wishes he wouldn't use the word _'babies'_ considering she was carrying one that he has no idea about yet.

"You've been gone for a week… it's understandable if you're forgetting the size they were when you left." She replied.

Michael raised a questioning eyebrow, "I'm pretty sure I'd remember." He said.

Nikita rolled her eyes before removing his hands off her breast, "Ok, enough about how big my breasts got, tell me about your trip." She demanded.

Michael nodded, "Well it was good. I'm taking the job." He said.

"That's great," Nikita smiled, "I'm really glad you looked into it."

Michael nervously chuckled, "Yeah me too," he began, "But I have to go back to New York in a week or two again."

"Why?" Nikita asked.

"Well… you see…" Michael stuttered as he wrapped his arms around Nikita more firmly, "If I'm taking the job, I have to go look for apartments and take care of a few things."

Nikita was so confused; all she heard was that he had to go back to New York and look for apartments and the rest she didn't even want to know.

"Slow down," She said holding up her hands, "Now what's this things you're telling me about apartments?"

Michael sighed, "I didn't know that taking the job would come to all that complication," He stated.

"That's still not telling me why you need to go back to New York to look for an apartment." Nikita concluded.

"I know," Michael agreed, "But the thing is… if I take that job which is a one year contract I have to…I mean we have to move to New York."

Nikita shook her head unbelievably. Maybe she was just hearing things because she knew he didn't just say something about moving to New York City.

After she blinked a few times, she could see the questioning look in Michael's eyes and yet she still didn't want to believe this.

"Come again?"

888

_Well most of you wanted a time skip and the other half wanted both Hayley and Nikita time with a time skip but unfortunately it could only be one! I hope that was worth the wait. For all I know, this was a horrible chapter but I certainly do hope that you guys liked it. Next chapter will be a little bit better because I think that's when the drama really unfolds with Nikita/Michael & Hayley in general. Please review and let me know what you guys thought! Until next time, Xoxo!_


	15. Drifting Apart

_Thank you guys for all the reviews, they're truly encouraging! Like I said before, Michael won't find out about Nikita's pregnancy until well something happens! (LITTLE SPOILER THERE!) _

_888_

The whole day, Nikita seemed unresponsive to anything Michael says. She wouldn't listen to anything he says. She was mad, she just didn't understand why this was happening right now, she knew that she was the one who suggests that he looks into the job offer but when she did that, she never thought about the possibility of moving to another state.

"Talk to me," She heard Michael's voice come from behind her as she was cooking dinner. They were having Alex and Sean over for dinner and it was only a few hours left until they get here.

Nikita simply shrugged as she furiously continued to chop vegetables. "I have nothing to say." She replied bitterly.

Michael sighed defeatedly, "You've been giving me the silent treatment for almost five hours now. You can't just shut me out. Your opinion still matters to me and I want you to talk to me."

Nikita put the knife she had been chopping vegetables with down on the counter and turn to face Michael. Arms crossing over her chest she stood straight and looked into his eyes. "The night before you went to New York, we lie down in bed and we talked about what would happen after you came back, am I right so far?" She asked.

Michael nodded, "Yes." He said.

"When we talked, we both agreed that you would go and check out the company's finances and how they do business and from there, we'd figure out what you would do together when you got back." Nikita finished.

"And that's exactly what I'm trying to do right now but you won't hear me out." Michael argued.

Nikita shook her head unbelievably, "Michael you're not trying to figure out anything. What you're trying to do is just ship us to New York because you're taking the job!" She yelled.

"I don't have a choice Nikita!" Michael exclaimed, "If I did we wouldn't be having this argument right now. It will be my first time doing business with this new company; they can't just trust me like that no matter how great my profile looks to them. You have to be in the company for years for that to happen." He reasoned, "If I could just do everything by importation and exportation in and out of state, I would!"

Just then, Nikita saw Hayley walk in the kitchen with a sad look on her face. The little girl was shaking with every step and finally, she stood by the table, a few feet away from the two adults.

"Daddy," The little girl called.

Michael turned back to look at the little girl's sad face. "Yes pumpkin?"

"Why are you and _mommy_ fighting?" Hayley asked.

At that, both Michael and Nikita looked at each other. For Nikita it was even more of a shocker that the little girl just called her _'mommy'_. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it right back speechlessly. The feeling of being called _mommy_ for the first time hit her hard and right in this moment she was imagining her own biological child three years from now calling her _mommy._

She wanted to tell Michael that she's pregnant so bad, but she didn't want that to be his reason to stay in rosewood. She didn't want to tell him yet because then he'll feel obligated to stay to take care of his kid. If he was going to stay in rosewood, she wanted it to be because he loves his life here, the family and relationship that he's build. She wanted him to stay because he loves her. Not because he knocked her up.

"Come here." Nikita called Hayley.

The almost six-year old slowly begin to walk towards Nikita. She knew exactly what she just called Nikita and it didn't just slip from her mouth. She loved Nikita and she didn't want to see her daddy and Nikita fighting each other.

Nikita gently picked up the little girl in her arms and hugged her to death. Tears of happiness rushing in her dark-brown eyes.

"Do you know what you just called me?" She asked.

Hayley nodded, "Yes I know," She shyly replied, "am I in trouble?"

Nikita shook her head and kissed the little girl's cheek, "Of course not." She replied.

"Then why are you and daddy fighting?" Hayley asked confusingly.

Nikita smiled at the little girl and stroke her curly hair, "Daddy and I are not fighting. We're just having an adult conversation that involves yelling at each other. That's what couple who love each other does." She said looking directly at Michael, "Right Michael?"

"Right!" He replied.

Nikita settled Hayley back on her feet and patted her head, "Go finish your puzzle so you can show it to uncle Seanny when he gets here." She said.

As soon as Hayley left the kitchen, Nikita turned back to look at Michael. Her eyes full of sad tears because she didn't know if she was going to lose the best thing she's ever had her whole life.

Michael slowly walked a few steps towards her and pulled her in his arms as she broke down.

"I can't live like this right now." Nikita cried.

Michael gently kissed her forehead and hugged her tighter than before. "Live like what baby?" He asked.

Nikita sobbed, fear and sadness conquering her, she didn't want him to leave but it seems like he's already made up his mind and she wasn't ready to take that big step with him.

"I…I can't live when I'm constantly afraid of losing you," She choked, "I need you more than ever right now."

She wanted to tell him right now. She wanted to make him feel the human being that they created together growing inside of her but she promised herself that she wasn't going to do that.

Michael was confused. He didn't understand all this talk about losing him and it broke his heart that he was the cause for the tears she has in her eyes.

"You're not gonna lose me." He whispered.

Nikita pulled away from his chest and wiped her tears away before turning to the sink to wash her face. She was feeling a little nauseous and last thing she wanted was to overstress herself and pass out on him. She took of napkin and dried the water out of her face then went back to finish her previous task.

"Nikita…" Michael mewled. His voice was exhausted and raw.

Eyes still blurry with tears, she picked up the knife she had been using earlier and restarted on preparing dinner. "I have to finish dinner. Alex and Sean will be here soon." Nikita replied.

888

**7:00 P.M.**

When Alex and Sean came over, they could sense the big, pink elephant in the room as they silently ate their dinner. Alex knew her sister and the way nikita was looking at Michael around the dinner table sure wasn't a good look. Something was wrong but she just didn't want to get in the middle of it, but she was curious.

The silence became unbearable and Sean couldn't take it. Normally he's not the type of guy who sticks his noise in people's business but right now he was willing to make an exception.

"Alright," He sighed, "What the hell is going on with you two?"

Nikita faked a smile as she looked around the table. "Anybody want dessert?"

"Da-da-da, sit down," Michael stopped her before she can even get out of her seat. He knew she was doing everything in her power to avoid New York being brought up but that wasn't really solving anything.

"I'm confused…" Hayley narrowed her eyes then hid her small hands in her face.

Alex chuckled and cradled the little girl's brown hair. "It's good to be confused when you're almost turning six."

After dinner, they all moved to the living room where they would sit and talk. All eyes were fixed on Michael and even though this was nobody else's business, he wanted to make it clear.

"I got a job," He began.

"Hey," Alex exclaimed happily, "That's good, isn't it?"

Michael nodded, "Yeah, but your sister doesn't think it is." He replied.

Nikita rolled her eyes at him, "I never said I wasn't happy for you." She bickered.

Sean sighed, "Seriously, get to it already!" He pleaded.

"It's in New York." Michael added.

Hayley who was sitting on nikita's lap and playing with her toys lift her head. "How far is New York?" The little girl asked.

"Really far…" Nikita whispered.

"Oh," Alex murmured sadly. She knew if Michael was moving to New York, it was only fair that nikita moves too and she didn't want to be apart from her sister.

"The decision's not final yet. I still have to go back to New York to finalize things and look for an apartment." Michael informed.

"I don't wanna move to New York." Hayley's small voice came and nikita almost smiled.

Michael sighed. Already feeling defeated. Nikita was making it more than clear that she didn't want to move to New York and now Hayley.

"Sweetie," Michael began, "If we move to New York, you can go to a new school and make new friends." He tried to convince the little girl.

"I don't wanna go to a new school; I don't wanna make new friends. I like my school and my friends that are here." Hayley argued.

Everyone seemed to be silent as Michael try to convince his stubborn daughter about moving to New York and quite frankly, it seemed like he was all alone because his brother wasn't even backing him up.

"But I can't drive you to school here every day." Michael reasoned.

Hayley shrugged, "Then let's not move to New York." She replied.

Nikita chuckled softly. She knew there was a reason she loved that little girl. She placed a kiss on Hayley's forehead and Michael rolled his eyes.

"Sweetie," Michael started again, "Daddy's job got relocated, which means we'll have to move anyways."

"But I like it here!" Hayley whined.

"Alright, I'll go to New York next week. I'll be gone for a week or two and depends on what I see, I'll change my mind." Michael promised.

Hayley looked at her dad irritatedly, "Now you're lying to me!" She shouted.

Michael shook his head confusingly. He wasn't lying and right now, he was out of ideas on how to convince his five-year old to move to New York and now that he was actually thinking about it, he was the adult; he shouldn't have to explain himself to a little girl.

"I'm gonna go to New York next Saturday whether you like it or not." He said.

Nikita cleared her throat before finally butting-in. "You can't go next Saturday Michael." She told him.

"Why?" Michael asked.

"… Because it's my birthday next Saturday!" Hayley yelled.

'_Shit!' _Michael murmured to himself as he rubbed his forehead frustratedly.

"Ok, fine. We'll figure out something else." He stated.

"Like what Michael?" Nikita asked, "Whatever else you figure out just make sure it involves you being here for your daughter's birthday party next Saturday."

"Babe just lay off me for a second. I forgot about her birthday on Saturday." He apologized.

"How could you forget?" Hayley questioned, "What are you, stupid?"

Michael gave up. He was realizing that nobody wants him to move at all. He looked at his brother and Sean simply cocked his head and shrugged.

"This job is very important to daddy." He said.

"What about my birthday? Isn't that important to you?" Hayley asked.

Michael nodded, "Yes!" He exclaimed, "That's even more important to me sweetheart."

"Then don't go to another stupid state to find a stupid apartment because you have a new stupid job!"

Finally fed up and tired with all the disagreement and the yelling. "That's enough!" Michael yelled at his five-year old daughter.

"Fine," Hayley pouted, "I don't want you at my party anymore. I'll go to grandpa's house and stay there. He said I can stay at his house whenever I wanted!"

Michael smirked_. 'Pshh…like I'm not the one who's going to throw you a birthday party; or the person who's in charge of you.' _He thought.

"Sorry to break it to you honey, but I'm your father, I decide what you do." He said.

Hayley furiously hopped off nikita's lap but before nikita could stop the little girl, Hayley was running away as fast as she could.

"Where are you going?" Michael shouted after the little girl.

"To my room," Hayley replied, "I don't want to be around you anymore. I don't even want you at my birthday party either!"

Michael rolled his eyes before he begin to follow his daughter to her room. He knew that she was very stubborn and when she doesn't get what she wants, often times she grows extremely furious.

"Oh come on!" Michael said as Hayley hopped on her bed and pulled her stuffed animal toy towards her chest.

"I don't!" Hayley said seriously, "You're not allowed to come to my birthday because I don't even like you anymore!"

"Tone your voice down when you're talking to me, Hayley." Michael warned. If there's anything he hates is a rude child and he didn't raise his kid to be rude so there should be no reason why Hayley's acting this way.

"No you can't tell me what to do and I'm not going to do anything you tell me!" Hayley yelled.

"You will!" Michael argued through clenched teeth.

Nikita was still sitting on her spot on the couch in the living room and she couldn't believe what was happening. She didn't even understand why Michael was yelling back at Hayley to begin with. She's just a five-year old kid after all.

"Why!?" Hayley asked.

"Because I'm your father. That's why!" Michael frowned.

"So What?"

"Lower your tone when you talk to me little girl." Michael warned one last time because he was slowly beginning to lose his temper.

Hayley threw the stuff animal back on the bed in pure anger before standing up in front her dad. She looked up at him and stunk her tongue out. "Blah, blah, blah! I'll yell at you all I want! I don't wanna move to another stupid state!" She yelled even louder.

"That's not good." Sean whispered to Alex and Nikita in the living room before they all heard Michael's furious outburst.

"Alright young lady; you're moving to New York and you're gonna like it. That's the end."

And it scared the hell out of Nikita because right now, a million thoughts were running in her head. She was carrying this guy's child and she couldn't imagine having her own kid being yelled at like this and if she was going to raise this kid with him while they're in a relationship, they would end up parting ways. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be.

Hayley could feel tears ready to fall but she held them back as the fresh memories of her mother came to her mind. "I hate you, I hate you! I wish you died and not mommy!"

Michael's eyes widened and this time he really snapped. After all he's done to be the greatest father he can be to this little girl; this… this came out his own daughter's mouth. That was like a slap in the face to him.

"I hate you right back you little brat! I'm trying my best to be a good father and provide for you and you have to make everything so damn complicated!" He yelled.

The entire house grew silence… dead as if nobody lived in it. Michael watched as tears run down her daughter's cheek and then he realized what really just happened. His knees buckled and he fell on the floor in front of the little girl.

"Get away from me!" Hayley yelled as Michael reached for her.

"I didn't mean it pumpkin." He began apologetically.

"Get away from me!" Hayley pushed him as hard as she could and that's when Sean came barging down the hallway.

With bright tear in her eyes, Sean picked up his little niece in his arms and shook his head disappointingly at his brother.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked.

Michael blinked. Disappointed in himself too, he made his way down the hall and as soon as he made eye contact with nikita, tears fell off her eyes too and she ran out of the house. She ran because she didn't know who he was. She ran because things didn't have to escalate this far.

He opened his mouth to say something but Alex went after nikita and he was left standing in his empty living room alone.

He threw his hands in the air defeatedly. "What have I done?"

888

_I'm really sorry this chapter took so long to be posted! I'm not really sure about how everything unfolded so I do not really like the turnout of this chapter but hopefully you guys do. It was a tough and long chapter to write and I'd appreciate the reviews, so please do tell me what you guys thought after reading this extremely long, terrible chapter! Until next time, Xoxo!_


	16. Unplannned Visit

_Oh my god! You guys are freaking amazing! Thank you for all the reviews, I'm glad that the last chapter was most of you guy's favorite despite how terrible I thought it was! Thank you! I hope you guys like this chapter as well. It's not long but it's a small dribble for what's to come next and I get that you guy want to know Michael's reaction to Nikita's pregnancy so I promise I'll try to make it epic!_

_888_

He left the house in the dark. He wasn't sure where he was going but he knew he had to get out of his house to think things over and get some fresh air. His mind and soul daring him to go find Nikita but stubbornly, his heart told him not to.

_Maybe she needs some time to herself. _He thought.

_And so do I._ At least it was what he tried to convince himself of after that brutal snap back at the house.

He chuckled to himself humorlessly as he walked the road of the dark, windy night. He stopped at the 24hr liquor store and bought a bottle of vodka for the long ride. He walked. Didn't matter where he was going, didn't matter what he was about to do, but he knew one thing for sure: he messed everything up. His daughter will probably never look at him the same after tonight. Nikita probably thinks of him as a dead-beat dad and most definitely doesn't love him anymore. Things just went downhill so quickly.

_How did it get so far?_

He walked and ended up at a place he hasn't been for years. A place full of spirits. Not sure what he was doing there, he simply walked in the dark place and took a seat right in front of a tombstones.

_Kristen M. DaSilva_

_May.16.1945- August.28.2006_

_Loving Mother and Wife gone too soon. Rest in Peace._

…

He didn't feel scared in the darkness being surrounded by spirits in a cemetery. Instead he felt safe but vulnerable and a sudden feeling of solitude rushed through him.

He bent his knees and wrapped his arms around his legs and looked at the tombstones with the letters carved on it. Swallowing the big lump in his throat, he held back a few tears and finally spoke with a faded tone.

"Hey mother." He was silent again as he tried to picture her physically. It's been a long time since he's been here and he didn't realize how much he actually misses her until right now. He felt so ashamed and even wondered if his mother had felt neglected. He couldn't find the right words to speak. He remained silent for more minutes, as if expecting an answer from the grave. He wondered what his mother would ask him… if she were still alive.

"This year has been really great but I'm sure you know." He chuckled as he brought the bottle of alcohol to his lips. "I miss you so much mom and I'm sorry I have not been here in a long time. It's still tough for me to face the reality that you're not here anymore. That you're in a better place than this crucial world."

_More silence… _

"Dad is doing fine. I still tease him and call him an old man," He giggled lightly, "But, God I hate him because his hair is so damn perfect and surprisingly not very grey!"

Right now he was imagining his mother's glowing smile and he felt shivers. A gentle wind begin to blow and it reminded him so much of his mother's hugs.

_Another moment of silence…_

"But I miss you mom. I really do!"

He half expected his mother to talk back and then guilt overcome him. How could he have not come here in such a long time?

"Hayley is so beautiful and smart. She makes me so proud. She talks about you all the time. She's a strong kid too." He smiled happily.

…

"And well me…" He paused.

_How has he been? Who has he been this year?_

"I…I've been good too." He nodded, "As a matter of fact, I met a new girl. She's amazing and I wish you could meet her."

_Silence…_

"When you left… you made me promise that I'll move on after Elizabeth but I never did until I met Nikita." He said with a small smile, "Nikita." He repeated, "That's her name. She's admirable, beautiful, caring, and everything I hope Hayley grows to be when she's older. She's that woman who makes me want to live again. I'd say it's not real but I'm not the only one who loves her."

…

"Hayley does too. They do everything together and have a strong bond." His lips curved into a bright smile as he remembered what Hayley called Nikita this afternoon. He had been so caught up in this whole _New York_ thing; he didn't even react to it. "She even calls her _mommy_ now and I think she makes a wonderful one too. I really love her. And I'm sure you would too if you met her."

He ran his hands in his hair and let his tears fall. He finally let his guard down and he cried.

"I really love her but I'm afraid that I messed up everything today. I don't know what brought me here mom but I just don't know what to do. I don't know."

He wiped the tears away with the back of his hands and looked up at the sky. He could feel someone touching him but he just couldn't see them.

"Was that you mom?" He asked.

He again half expected to get an answer back but something else happened. A bright star flew across the shinny moonlight sky and he smiled.

'_Whenever you see a shooting star, think of me and know I'm always with you.'_

That was the last thing his mother said to him before she took her last breath and he could almost hear her whisper it to him.

He got off the ground and nodded as he looked down at the grave. "I love you, mother."

888

It was about 11:25 P.M. when Michael came back home from his walk. He was a little bit tipsy but definitely better.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sean whispered as soon as Michael walked inside the house.

Michael shook his head. He didn't know why his brother sounded like a chick.

"At the cemetery," He replied. He didn't lie; there was no reason to lie about where he was. "With mom." He also added.

Sean nodded and inhaled a deep breath. He doesn't like talking about their mother much. Her death was probably the hardest for him because back then he was just a college student and when he graduated; his mother wasn't there to see that. "I have to go." He said.

"You're not staying?" Michael asked.

Sean shook his head, "No," He replied, "My girlfriend is expecting me home and you should be with yours too, don't you think?"

Michael rolled his eyes as Sean walked to the door. He was going to talk to Nikita because of course he had to, but he owed his daughter an apology, and right now, he should be with his daughter.

"Goodnight asshole!" Sean shouted after Michael slammed the door.

Michael chuckled to himself as he took a big gulp of his vodka. The name actually suits him for the night.

"Right back at ya, brotha." He murmured as he turned the lights off in the living room and headed down the hallway of Hayley's bedroom.

When he cracked the door open, the little girl was deeply asleep with a picture tightly held against her chest and her stuffed bear animal. He took a seat at the edge of the bed and stared at the little girl. His little girl. She looked so beautiful and peaceful with dried tears on her cheek.

Michael gently brushed her brown hair out of her face and gently stroked her cheek.

"This is my daughter…" He whispered to himself proudly.

He reached for the picture and admired it. It was a picture of Elizabeth. _God it has been so long and a lot has happened._

Michael only realized that Hayley woke up when she sat up and hugged him tightly.

"Hi daddy." She whispered in his ears.

Michael smiled and pulled the little girl onto his lap and kissed her forehead. "Hi baby," He whispered back, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's ok." Hayley beamed.

Michael kissed the little girl's cheek and pulled her back to look into her brown eyes. "Hey listen," He began softly, "I'm sorry about what I said to you earlier tonight. That was wrong and horrible. I didn't mean any of the things that I said." He apologized sincerely.

Hayley nodded smilingly, "I know daddy." She replied, "Neither did I."

Michael smiled again and just settled on holding his daughter in his arms for as long as he could.

"Daddy?" Hayley's voice came after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes baby?" Michael replied as he glanced down at the little girl.

Hayley glanced up at him and looked into his eyes. "Did you like it when you lived in New York?" She asked.

Michael nodded, "Yeah," He answered, "I loved it."

"Then I guess I'll love it too." Hayley smiled.

"Thank you sweetheart," Michael whispered, "Thank you."

Now that this was out of the way, he only had Nikita to convince because there was no way… no freaking way in hell he was leaving without her.

888

_I don't think this chapter was very necessary but it's something that came out of nowhere. I know that there isn't much Michael & Nikita in it but right now, Nikita kinda needs time off to cool down and think so she's taking a little break away from Michael. Things will get better, but I had to make things clear with Hayley and Michael first because well you know… father-daughter! I hope Michael's unplanned visit to his mother's grave was a nice touch because honestly I don't know what the hell that was! Please review and let me know what you guys thought of this dumb chapter! Until next time, Xoxo!_


	17. The Next Day

_Wow! Thank you guys for all the reviews, they are extremely helpful specially because I'm writing ahead for a lot of stories and I get confused most of the times in different stories but I'm glad I can still keep up with the updates! I hope you guys like this chapter for the most of you who have been begging for this chapter!_

_888_

The next day, Michael drove to his dad's house in the city. Even though he was grown enough to make his own decisions, sometimes he needed advice from a much older, experienced person and his dad has always been that person in his life.

As he pulled in the driveway of his dad's house, he could see the old man dancing around the big garden as he waters the plants. Michael shook his head amusingly.

He stepped out of the car and walked through the garden silently, almost startling the old man, nearly giving him a heart attack.

"Old man, what are you doing?" He asked after a few more minutes of watching his father hum to old fifties songs while twirling around the garden.

"Michael, for the last time, I am not old!" Richard exclaimed, turning around to look at his son.

Michael chuckled as he gave his father a big hug, "Ah, man I love getting on your nerves." He admitted.

Richard rolled his eyes, "What's the occasion?" He asked.

"There has to be an occasion for me to come see my father?" Michael teased with a raised eyebrow.

Richard once again rolled his eyes, "Who knew you liked me so much?" He sarcastically wondered.

Michael laughed at the old man's sense of humor, "You're right," He admitted, "I didn't come all this way to just see you even though you have a pretty good face and a head full of hair for somebody who's deep in their sixties which I hope I'm lucky enough to have when I'm at your age. I came here because I need some advice."

Richard nodded; "Well you're right about the hair… and the face" He smiled as he ran his fingers in his greasy hair. "But I'm also your guy for advice."

Michael shook his head as he followed his dad into his huge mansion, "After you, old man."

"One of these days, I'll really snap and slap the piss out of you." Richard promised irritatedly, "One of these days."

888

They were now sitting in the huge living room across each other on the couch each drinking from a glass of whiskey.

"Talk to me."

"What do you think about Nikita?" Michael asked.

Richard smiled, "Well she's beautiful, I gotta tell you that." He spoke in a flirtatious tone.

Michael rolled his eyes, "Yeah I know that! I'm talking about personality wise old man!" He interjected.

Richard nodded, "Yeah, I knew that too." He said.

"Well…?"

"Well, you seem happy. I've never seen you any happier in five years since Elizabeth passed. Anybody who makes you happy is welcomed to my home, you know that." Richard told his son.

Michael smiled, "She does make me happy…" He agreed.

"Then why do I feel like there's a _'but'_ coming?" Richard asked.

"… Because I got a new contract and if I'm taking the job, I have to move back to New York and I don't know what to do. We were talking about it yesterday and I snapped at Hayley, things got out of control and she just left." Michael said desperately.

"Then why don't you go talk things out with her?" Richard suggested.

"I love her. I really do but I don't think she wants to move to New York any more than Hayley does. Hayley compromised to it because she's a smart kid and the only reason she agreed is to make me happy." Michael explained, "What if I'm making a big mistake by taking that job?"

"Taking that job would never be a mistake but _if you love, you must_. Think about what you want most right now and then you can make your own decision." Richard asserted.

"I don't know what to do. Nikita brings out this person that's been hiding inside me for so long. When I was with Elizabeth, it was different good but with her it's one of those feelings that are unexplainable. With her everything just seems so beautiful and easy and I don't wanna lose that if she doesn't want to move to New York with me." Michael said.

"That sounds like love," Richard implied, "Just do what your heart tells you to do."

Michael sat there silently for almost fifteen minutes with his hands in his head. He thought about what he wanted, letting his heart choose and not make a decision he would regret. Finally, he looked back up at his dad who seemed to be giving him his privacy to think.

"Do you have mom's engagement _ring_?" He asked.

Richard cocked his eyebrows, "You're not thinking about…?-" He began.

Michael nodded, "Yes," He confirmed, "I need that ring."

Richard slowly got up and walked over to his office. He opened a safe box and pulled out the small velvet box. He then walked back to the living room where Michael was still sitting.

"You're sure about this?" Richard asked, "That ring has been in the family for a long time. Your grand-grand-grandmother wore that, your mother wore that and now you're giving it to somebody else."

The ring has been in the DaSilva family for over hundred years and it symbolizes forever. He's heard that her grand-grandmother was married for fifty-five years before she died, and his mother was married for thirty-eight years before she passed.

_Maybe it could be our forever._ Michael thought.

Michael nodded, "Elizabeth didn't wear it but Nikita is. That should say something?" He said in a hopeful tone.

"Sure does." Richard agreed and patted Michael on the back before handing the small box over to him. "Now get out of here and don't forget to send me an invitation card!"

"Count on it old man!" Michael said giving his old man a big kiss on the cheek before running out the door.

Richard watched his son pull out of the drive way and a bright, proud smile found its way across his cheek.

"Here comes my award for best father of the year!" He murmured to himself.

888

**_Two days later…_**

After over thinking a lot of things, Michael drove over to Nikita's house to see if she was there because he hasn't really heard of her since the last time they were at dinner over his house. He ringed the bell a few times but nobody came to open the door. Sighing, he came to the conclusion that she wasn't there anyways because her car wasn't in the driveway. He sat at the porch for a few minutes, wondering where she could possibly be and then decided to get back in his car.

He drove around and ended up at the rental movie store. The only place he knew she could be at. When he pulled up in front of the store, he could see her car parked at the other end of the street. He walked in the store and there she was. Exactly where he thought she would be.

"Michael's here." Alex whispered as soon as she saw Michael walk in.

Nikita slightly raised her head from her phone to look up at Michael.

"Hey," He waved as he pulled Alex in for a hug and to Nikita; he simply held her hands because he wasn't sure where they stood right now.

"Hi." Nikita whispered.

"Can you come for a walk with me?" Michael asked.

Nikita shrugged, "Don't mind if I do." She replied.

They walked out of the store together with intertwined fingers. It was warm outside so they decided to take a long walk and ended up stopping by the lake bridge about a mile from the movie store where there was an outstanding view.

They sat on the beam of the bridge and held each other close. After a few minutes of silence, Michael finally spoke.

"What happened to you the other night?" He asked, "You kinda just took off."

Nikita sighed, "It seemed to me like you guys needed a little privacy." She replied.

Michael's fingers traced small patterns of circles on her forearm and kissed her forehead, "What I really needed was a little back-up." He murmured.

Nikita slightly raised her head to look up at him, "Hayley's still a kid Michael. She's happy here and for now she just wants what she knows." She said, "It's not like I don't have your back with what you do but sometimes you have to sacrifice certain things."

Michael nodded, "I know that and I want you to be part of those sacrifices with me." He told her.

"What are you trying to say?" Nikita asked.

"This may sound selfish," Michael began, "But I think you should really consider moving to New York with me. "

Nikita sniffled and shook her head sadly, "I can't do that Michael." She replied with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Why not?" Michael asked.

"… Because I just can't!" Nikita cried.

Michael looked at her with hurtful eyes, "I don't get it," He sighed confusingly, "I don't get your reason for not wanting to move to New York with me." He said. "Don't you love me?"

Nikita shook her head, "That's not it." She said as she got off the beam, "I love you Michael; with all that I have but you can't expect me to just pack my bags and move to New York with you just because you want me to."

"Why not?" Michael persisted, "Give me good reason..."

"Because this is my home, Michael," Nikita snapped as tears ran down her cheek, "I grew up here," She said in a much softer tone as she ran her fingers through Michael's hair, "I learned right from wrong here and I fell in love here."

Michael then got off from the beam and pulled nikita against him. He cupped her cheek in his big hands and kissed her lips.

"You can't… you can't do this to me! You can't just take all that away from me." Nikita murmured in between sobs, "If you love me, then you won't go New York."

"I do love you." Michael began as he got down on his knees and begins to search in his pockets.

Nikita examined him for a few seconds as he pulled out a red velvet box from his pocket.

She turned her face away and shook her head in disbelief_. This wasn't happening._

"Oh come on!" She exclaimed, "What are you doing? Get up!"

Michael simply ignored her as he continued, "This might seem all too soon but I really can't see my life without you in it." He said softly, "… you manage to heal my broken heart in just a few months and I can't even put into words how much I love you for that. I may not be perfect but if you agree to marry me, I promise that our life together would be as close to perfect as it can get."

Nikita could feel her heart breaking in her chest. _This is the hardest thing she's ever had to deal with in her whole entire life._

Michael exhaled a long breath before grabbing Nikita's hand, "My question to you is: will you marry me?"

_He said it! _

And Nikita just broke down and it worried Michael because he wasn't sure if it was _good_ or _bad._

He felt Nikita pull him off the ground before he could open the small box. She pressed her lips softly against his. Michael moaned as he deepened the kiss, pressing his lips harder to hers, his tongue brushed against her lips coaxing them to part. Slipping her arms around his neck, Nikita parted her lips allowing his tongue to meet hers. He pulled her closer as they kissed; his hands moved from her hips, one resting on her lower back while the other tangled in her hair.

Nikita pulled away breathlessly and rested her head against his. She looked deeply into his green emerald eyes as she brushed her fingers through his hair.

"I don't wanna see the ring," She breathed, "If you don't go to New York in the next couple days, then you can ask me again."

888

_Well that's it for this chapter! I don't know if it was the greatest chapter ever but I do hope you guys liked it. Please review and let me know what you thought about this chapter. Until next time, Xoxo!_


	18. All For Love - Part 1

_Thank you guys for keeping up with the reviews. You guys have been so amazing and encouraging to me with this story! I'm very glad that those of you who reviewed were happy with the outcome of the previous and I do hope you guys like this chapter too!_

_888_

Saturday was the big day. Michael was leaving for New York and he was feeling uneasy with his decision. Looking back at everything he's built for those last few months, he doesn't know if he wants to blow it off by moving and taking that job in New York.

After packing Hayley's bag for her stay at her grandpa's house, Michael drove the crying little girl into the city where she will be having her sixth birthday and knowing that he will be missing her birthday, makes him really sad.

"How long will you be gone for?" Richard asked his son.

Michael shrugged, "Couple days. Just long enough to find a comfy apartment in New York." He replied.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you in a few days then." Richard said.

Behind him, stood Hayley with her bear stuffed animal clutched to her chest. This was the first time Michael has seen her so sad and it pained him because he was the cause for it.

_He's been making people unhappy a lot lately..._

"Come here, munchkin." He called.

Hayley slowly walked towards her dad and Michael gently scooped her up in his arms. He hugged the little girl for the longest time before finally pulling away.

"Daddy loves you very much, you know that right?" He asked the little girl.

Hayley nodded, "I know that. And I love you too daddy." A hint of sadness could still be heard in the little girl's voice and it broke Michael's heart.

"Can daddy get a kiss before he leaves?" He asked.

Hayley smiled lightly as she pecked her daddy's lips. "Are you going to come to my birthday party?"

"Look sweetie," Michael began, "Unfortunately daddy won't be able to make it for your birthday party, but he promises to take you anywhere you want when he gets back."

The little girl pouted sadly, "But when you get back it won't be my birthday anymore!" She whined.

Michael sighed defeatedly, "Daddy's gotta go." He whispered after kissing the little girl's forehead, "Have a good birthday, ok monkey?"

Hayley nodded, not really knowing what else to say because she was still little and all she can really do was cry because she knew her daddy was not going to be at her sixth birthday.

Michael left before Hayley could start crying again because he knew that he wouldn't be able to walk out the door if the little girl had started to cry again like she had the whole drive here.

888

**5:45 P.M.**

Michael's bags were in the trunk of a cab driving him to the airport. There was no looking back. His heart ache, he didn't even get to say goodbye to Nikita. (Why should he anyways after she basically rejected his proposal?) But he knew it was already too late as he watched outside the windows of the cab while he gets closer and closer to the airport route.

A few minutes later the cab pulled up at the airport terminal and Michael got out of the car. The driver handed off his luggage from the trunk and he headed to the counter to check in his luggage then pass to security check so they could put another stamp on his passport.

He went to his gate number after grabbing a cup of coffee. God knows he'll need it. He stayed sited and waited until the time arrived to board on plane and fly to New York.

As he sat there, his mind wondered to memories. The simplest ones and he begin questioning himself.

_Do I really want to get on that plane this afternoon?_

'_If you love, you must.'_ His father's words of wisdom echoed in his ears as he pictured Nikita's face when she wakes up in the morning next to him. How happy and glowing she looks. His six year old daughter's smile appeared in his head and something inside of him cracked deeper.

He realized that if he gets on that plane, he'll never be able to make breakfast for his girlfriend again. He'll never be able to kiss her or see her smile again. He'll never be able to look her in the eyes and tell her how much she makes him happy and how much he appreciates her or how truly beautiful she looks. He'll never be able to say _'I love you' again._

And all of that would only happen if he gets on that plane today and leave just for a year contract job.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by a man's voice sitting next to him at the gate.

"New York?" They asked him.

Michael nodded, "Yeah. I guess so…" He replied.

"I heard it's beautiful there in the summer. All the festivals and the fun…" The man said, "It's unfortunate that I'm going there strictly for business."

Michael rolled his eyes, he didn't have a clue why this man was talking to him and to be honest, he wasn't interested. Turning his head to look at the guy, he nodded. That explains a lot. Old men always want to make conversation with strangers.

"Yeah," He finally spoke, "It's unfortunate."

The man looked at him and frowned, "You look familiar." He said.

"I've heard that a lot." Michael replied.

'_What the hell are you still doing here?'_ His head was screaming at him.

"No, aren't you the guy who owns the architecture company in downtown?" The old man asked, "I recognize you from a billboard that was put months ago for best dealer. You do very interesting projects."

'_Why are you still here? Get your ass off that chair!'_

Michael was feeling nauseous and sweaty. Even with the air blasting in the airport, he was feeling as if he was on fire.

Finally, he just decided to get up and trash the rest of his coffee then took his bags.

"I'm just a guy who'd rather be at his kid's sixth birthday and marry his girlfriend." He told the old man before he left.

Confusingly, the old man shrugged.

Michael ran out of the airport as fast as he could. Stopping a cab, he quickly hopped in it and told the driver to drive him to his house address.

888

_Here you have the new chapter! This is just half of a full chapter and I would like to think that a shorter chapter will keep you guys guessing about what's coming next. Maybe I'll even update in a couple few hours again depends on the feedbacks I get, so please leave me a review and let me know what you guys thought about the chapter. Until next time, Xoxo!_


	19. All For Love - Part 2

_Sorry for the wait with this chapter. I knew I promised that I'd update a few hours earlier and I did that a little bit late. I really do hope you guys like this chapter and as always, thank you so much for the amazing reviews! You guys rock!_

**888**

**6:15 P.M.**

* * *

Nikita was sitting at home drinking tea on her couch. Her eyes fixed on the crystal clock on the wall, watching as each seconds tick and hearing her heart breaking.

_He didn't even come to say goodbye._

"I can't do this to myself." She finally murmured as she got off the couch.

She couldn't let him leave. She couldn't do this to their unborn child, she has to stop him or she'll lose him forever because the next time she sees him… if she ever sees him, he'll be moving to New York permanently and she couldn't let that happen.

She grabbed her bag and her car keys then quickly stormed out of the house. She had to stop him from getting on that plane.

"I'm so stupid!"

She slammed her hands on the starring wheel as she drove away from her house. She had exactly forty-five minutes to get to the airport and stop him or else she'll lose him. Tears of loss started to form in her eyes as she took her phone from her bag.

She quickly dialed Michael's number with trembling hands and put the phone on speaker.

"Come on… come on…" She bit her nails anxiously.

The phone kept ringing and it only seemed to be pissing Nikita off more. He wasn't answering.

"Come on Michael, answer your damn phone!"

'_Hi, this is Michael, you've reached the right number I'm just unavailable right now. If you're cool you'll know what to do after the beep!'_

Out of anger, Nikita threw the phone in the back seat as she drove faster to the airport. It didn't matter that she could get stopped for speeding, didn't matter if she was breaking the law right now. She just couldn't lose him. She loves him way too much to let him leave.

By the time she got to the airport, it's almost too late and she's breathless. Then she realizes that she needs a ticket to pass the gate. She raced to the ticket booth and slammed her hands on the registering counter. Almost startling the man behind the desk.

"I need a ticket to New York for the flight that leaves at 7:00!"

She pushed her credit card in front of the guy but he refused it with a shake of his head.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you had to have your ticket book earlier. We're sold out." The man nonchalantly replied.

"You don't understand," Nikita gasped for breath as she tried to explain, "You have to give me that ticket right now or I'm gonna lose the father of my child and the love of my life!"

There was a lady behind her who heard her and tapped on Nikita's shoulder.

"Go get him…" She told Nikita as she handed a ticket to her.

Nikita was almost too stunned to say anything. She just bowed at the lady before running off.

She's looking like a maniac running throughout the airport looking for GATE C, but before she can do anything an officer holds her back signaling her to go through security.

"Seriously?" Nikita sighed before dashing over there quickly taking off any shoes, or metal items that she has.

The monitor beeped red and the security officer looked at her wrist.

"Your watch ma'am." He said.

It was actually Michael's watch…

Nikita rolled her eyes, she broke the watch from her wrist with a certain force and it fell on the floor then she walked back through the monitor and it showed green meaning she could leave. She quickly slipped on her shoes, leaving everything else behind because she could care less about them right now.

When she finally got to the gate, everyone was already boarded on the plane and the door shut closed a few seconds before she got there. She fell to her knees desperately as tears flowed down her cheek.

"All this and I'm still too late." She cried.

Anger rushing through her, she got up and kicked the garbage can as hard and as far as she could.

_He left and I'm too late!_

888

Michael was driving around everywhere. He drove to the rental store, he drove to the park, he went to her house and she wasn't anywhere. Time was ticking and he never noticed the miss calls on his phone.

"_Nikita where are you, sweetheart?" _

He sighed defeatedly after spending about fifteen minutes sitting on her porch. Deciding to head back to his car, he drove to the city. If he couldn't find Nikita then he can still make it to Hayley's birthday. She doesn't really turn six until **8:15 P.M.**

He made a quick stop at the best toy store in town to buy Hayley's gift before he drove to his dad's without stopping.

888

Nikita didn't drive back home. She drove to Michael's dad's house where she knew Hayley would be. As furious, sad and depressed she might be right now, she needed to be at that little girl's birthday. She couldn't fail her too because God knows that child look up to her so much and it would be a disappointment.

When she got there, she looked herself in the mirror and wiped her tears out of her face so no one would ask if she was crying even with red, puffy eyes. Stepping out of the car, she opened the back seat door and pulled out a huge box covered in gift paper with a big red bow tie on top of it.

"Mommy!" Hayley exclaimed as soon as Nikita walked in the huge house. The little girl almost knocked her down with the big box in her hands.

She smiled lightly as she picked up the birthday girl in her arms. "Happy birthday, sweetie," She said kissing the little girl's cheek.

"I'm a big girl now," Hayley said.

Nikita chuckled, "Yes you are." She agreed.

"Daddy is not here though…"

And the reminder seemed to have sink Nikita deeper into depression. It broke her heart even more. How could he do this to his daughter? To them?

"I'm sure he'll have a surprise for you when he gets back." She told the little girl. Trying as hard as she can to comfort the little girl, though she wasn't sure if the comfort was for Hayley or for herself.

888

**8:00 P.M.**

* * *

Michael's car pulled up in the drive way of his dad's house. His eyes lit up when he saw Nikita's car parked there too with a few others.

He raced to the house, skipping the steps and running to go find her. He looked everywhere as silently as he could. Not bothering to disturb the party that was in the living room.

He could see his daughter sitting next to his brother and Alex ready to be sang happy birthday to. But he didn't see Nikita yet.

He went to the kitchen. The last place he hadn't looked and there she was. Her back facing him as she was trying to find a match to lit up six candles on what looked like a huge chocolate cake.

'_Thank god!'_ He murmured silently to himself.

As quietly as he could, he walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Realizing how much he had already missed her smell, her touch and her voice. Never mind it all if he had gotten on that plane almost an hour ago.

"Did you really think I'd leave without saying goodbye?"

And Nikita closed her eyes. Tears of relief and happiness rushing down her face as she spun around to look at him. To make sure that this wasn't some crazy dream that she will soon wake up from, or better yet, to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

Her lips trembled, her eyes bright with tears and her hands shaking as she gently placed them on his cheeks.

"You didn't go?" It was more of a realization and a relief than a question.

"I couldn't." Michael whispered.

"Why?" Nikita asked.

Michael pressed her against the counter and stepped closer. Her growing bump was pressing against his stomach through the baggy fabric of her shirt but he was too busy staring into her eyes to even notice that her usually tight-fitting fashionable clothes were replaced with looser but still elegant ones.

"Because you're more important than that stupid job," He finally replied as he gently brushed her hair out of her teary eyes and at the same time wiping out tears from the hollow of her eyes, "Because I'm in love with you."

Nikita swallowed hard. Her heart bursting in flame at the statement, "How do you know that?" She asked.

Michael shook his head cluelessly;"I don't know how to explain it to you." He told her.

"Try." Nikita begged desperately.

Michael smiled at her lightly, and slowly leaned into her. He pressed a soft kiss against the corner of her mouth before his lips traveled to her ears. "If I'm away from you for more than an hour, I can't stop thinking about you. I love waking up next to you in the morning and see the glow on your face, it makes me feel alive. You make me feel alive and that's how I know that I'm in love with you." He whispered.

Pulling away after his explanation, he could see the wide smile that appeared on her face and it made his heart beat faster and louder. So loud that he could hear each thump, racing miles per seconds.

"And see? That...that smile… Nikita, when you smile like that my whole world... flips upside down and I feel like the luckiest man on the planet." He added, "I am in love with you."

…

Meanwhile in the living room, Hayley was waiting for her cake to be brought and the wait seemed to be worrying Alex. It was already **8:10 P.M.** and right now they should be singing happy birthday to Hayley.

She went down the hallway to look for Nikita and offer her comfort because she knows how hard it must be for her that Michael wasn't here with them, but the second voice she heard stopped her just when she was about to walk in the kitchen. She didn't mean to be eavesdropping but the conversation was so real, so beautiful, she didn't want to interrupt it.

"Ask me again." She heard Nikita say.

Michael's face expression seemed to be confused for a few seconds as he looked into Nikita's dark-brown eyes.

"Ask you what again?" He asked.

"_I don't wanna see the ring. If you don't go to New York in a couple days, then you can ask me again."_ Michael remembered those exact words and he smiled.

Getting down on his knees, he wrapped his arms around Nikita's waist and looked up at her with soft eyes.

Alex's jaw dropped and her blue eyes were instantly filled with a river of tears for her sister. _She was witnessing the greatest thing in the world and she couldn't help but let the tears escape her eyes._

"Nikita Mears, will you marry me and make me the happiest man on the planet?"

"Yes," The word escaped from her lips and Michael's face broke into a wide smile.

"Yes?" Michael repeated while he got off the mosaic floor.

"Yes." Nikita chuckled as she felt Michael lift her off her feet and spun her around the open spaced kitchen.

And as Alex was watching, she couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her mouth. She was happy to know that somebody loved her sister so much and that her sister loved them back too. She walked out of the hallway with a happy smile on her face just when Michael's lips met Nikita's to celebrate their engagement their own personal way.

_Too bad it wasn't going to last…_

888

_Cliffhanger, oh, oh, what?! Well this is it for this very long chapter! I hope I managed well with the transitions in between scenes. Also, I have some really good news and some really bad news for you guys though._

_The good news is: I'm happy to tell you guys that Nikita's secret is going to be revealed because you guys have been waiting for Michael's reaction ever since she got pregnant. Some Salex will be coming soon._

_The bad news is: Sadly this story will be wrapping up in approximately six-to-seven shorter chapters. [Insert sad face here]_

_A sequel is definitely promised and I'll have more time to work on the other stories that you guys have been begging me to update and I'll also start the sequel I promised for 'FATE' about a million years ago too!_

_But please leave a review and let me know your thoughts about this very long chapter! Until next time, Xoxo!_


	20. Surprise Wedding - Part 1

_I'm sorry for the delay guys! I want to thank all of you for reviewing and for missing this story for the few days that it had not been updated. Truly thank you! You guys made this chapter possible and I hope you guys like it and I hope it was worth the long wait!_

888

The next morning Nikita woke up next to Michael, it was peaceful and quiet. She missed waking up next to him; she missed looking at his face for a good amount of time and just smile. With all that has been going on those past few weeks, it's been hard to have that moment.

She smiled beamingly at the hand resting against his chest. She hadn't even realized he put the ring on her finger until then. She couldn't believe how huge and beautiful it was. She's engaged to this man, she's carrying his child and she's so in love with him. She pressed a small kiss on his naked chest and sighed as she snuggled closer to his body.

Michael's voice came with a lazy yawn a few seconds later and she looked up at him with soft eyes.

"Good morning." Nikita murmured as she pressed a gentle kiss on his lips.

He moaned. They had been at each other's throat so much these past weeks, he almost forgot how soft and amazing those lips were. He gently grabbed her left hand and placed it on his cheek as their morning kiss deepened.

They pulled away when their need for oxygen surpassed and they both giggled.

"Hi stranger." Michael finally answered as he brushed Nikita's hair out of her face with one hand and with his other hand; he pulled her closer to him and wrapped his legs around her.

"Hi back." Nikita whispered.

She felt Michael place a soft kiss on her palm and admired her hand like it was the most precious thing on earth. The ring fit so well and he couldn't believe she was really his.

"I've missed you so much." He softly stroked her cheek.

Nikita smiled at him in return, "I've missed you too." She replied sincerely.

His fingers were constantly tracing the ring on her finger. He just couldn't help it. "I've never been so proud in my life." He said.

Nikita knew what he meant. She knew the feeling because she felt it too. The reality was still sinking in and that's when she realized that she couldn't keep her pregnancy a secret from him for much longer. She was afraid to tell him because she's kept it a secret for so long, she didn't know what he will say or how he will react to it when she finally tells him.

Her thoughts were shortly interrupted by Michael's husky tone. "What's on your mind?" He asked.

Instead of telling him what was really on her mind, she flashed him a grin and pecked his lips. "I'm picturing breakfast with my fiancé right now. You?"

Michael blushed lightly. He loved the way she just used the word _'fiancé'_, it sounded so perfect coming out her mouth.

"Great minds think alike." He replied.

888

In the midst of breakfast making, Hayley woke up from a deep sleep and walked in the kitchen. She was scooped up by her father and he was placing kisses on her cheek. Michael missed his daughter and he cussed himself for being such an ass those past few weeks. New York be damned, this was way better than taking that new job and he wouldn't change it for the world.

They ate breakfast full of laughter like old times. He hadn't realized how much he missed those little things up until now. However, the fun over breakfast was shortly interrupted when Michael got a phone call from Alex.

"Did you guys fix a date yet?"

He frowned. He knew exactly what Alex meant but he didn't know Nikita already told Alex or anybody about the engagement.

"What are you talking about?" He replied.

"The wedding, when are you and Nikita getting married?" Alex asked more briefly.

"Did Nikita tell you?"

Alex chuckled over the phone. "No," She replied, "But I saw the whole thing."

"Wasn't sure if I had to do it old fashion." Michael cleared his throat, "Should I have like asked you and your dad for her hand?"

He could hear Alex laughing at him and it made him feel better. He's always known that Alex admired the relationship that he and Nikita have and he was happy about that.

"Don't be silly," She told him, "So when is it?"

"We don't know yet," Michael replied, "We've only been engaged for twelve hours. We have not talked about the date yet. I don't think Nikita even knows what to do with herself right now." He chuckled as he looked back at her from the living room.

"Well do you know when you want to do it?" Alex asked.

Michael stuttered. "Alex, I love your sister so much. I don't even want to wait six months or a year from now to make her mine. If it was up to me, I'd marry her today… tonight." He said.

"Then what's stopping you?" Alex asked.

Michael could feel his face spreading into a huge smile. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah," Alex replied, "We can do it tonight. We just need a space and I'll organize everything." She proposed, "Consider it as my wedding gift to you guys."

"My place at the shore is perfect. It just need a little bit of decorating." Michael said eagerly.

"I've got it all under control." Alex said, "Just make sure Nikita doesn't know about any of it."

"Thanks Alex." Michael said gratefully.

"It's what family does."

The phone call ended and Michael smiled. Today doesn't get any better.

Michael walked back in the kitchen a few more minutes later and was met halfway by his soon to be wife. A huge smile playing across his cheek, Nikita couldn't help but be curious.

"Who was that?" She asked wrapping her arms around Michael's torso and rocking each other back and forth in a close embrace.

"Alex." Michael pecked her lips.

Nikita hummed against his lips and continued to look into his eyes. "What did she want?"

Michael swallowed hard and gently stroked her hair. He could never lie to but right now he had to just to keep this whole thing a secret. "She just wanted to know if we wanted to come over for a little get together this afternoon." It wasn't a big fat lie. Only close friends were going to be at the wedding. Maybe forty to fifty people on his backyard. A very intimate ceremony with people they work with and truly care about. Their families and friends.

"Hm," Nikita said, "I guess we're going out tonight."

"Do you and Hayley wanna go shopping?" Michael asked, "I have a few things to take care of and I'd hate to be a lousy fiancé and just leave you here." He said.

He had a few errands to run himself. He had to go buy a new suit, wedding bands and a bunch of other things. Suddenly everything was too overwhelming.

Nikita smiled at him as she rise on her tip toe and pecked his lips. It's been a long time since she's had some alone time with Hayley and she also wanted to kind of tell Hayley that she was going to be a sister and maybe then, she'll feel a little better telling Michael after she knows how Hayley feels about it.

"Shopping sounds fun." She agreed.

Michael smiled at her again then leaned down to peck her lips. He loved the fact that she was short and he could just wrap her in his arms like a burrito. He was looking forward to spending the rest of his life with her wrapped in his arms.

After six long years he was getting married again… he was marrying his soul mate. Maybe it was fate and for the better that Liz died. He'll always carry her in his heart; he'll always love her dearly because that's the mother of his child regardless. He always believed that he and Liz were soul mates and he believed that with his entire mighty mind until Nikita popped seven months ago. Life has ways of turning around and proving people wrong all the time and in the end, maybe there are some things he'd like to change if he were to go back but him meeting Nikita in that rental movie store that night is something he'll never change. She makes this whole experience better and he knows he's found the right one. He knows he's found his real soulmate. The one that was just meant for him.

"I love you, Nikita." He said.

Nikita blinked back a few tears and smiled. "You're making me emotional, baby." She whispered.

Michael chuckled and smacked her butt to lighten up the mood. He didn't want to see her cry today. It was her big day and she didn't know it yet so he wanted no tears.

"Give me kiss." He commanded.

She kissed him and his whole world felt alright. He didn't know how it was humanly possible to love somebody as much as he loves Nikita.

888

_Here you have it for this chapter. I'm so sorry for the long wait but I've been trying to plan this secret wedding that Nikita isn't supposed know about, so bare with me if it takes long to update the next chapter but I'll try my best to update soon. Next chapter Michael will definitely find out about the baby because Nikita is going to tell him and let's just say that their honeymoon night is going to be quite interesting. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter and reviews are greatly appreciated so please do leave a review and let me know what you guys thought about this chapter and hopefully the next will be updated faster. Until next time, Xoxo! _


	21. Surprise Wedding - Part 2

_Thank guys for all the reviews. I promise I wouldn't keep you guys waiting so here goes this chapter and I really hope you guys like this chapter._

_888_

Nikita had been out shopping with Hayley all day. They bought everything and nothing then they went out to eat lunch. As they were eating lunch, Nikita felt like it was the right time to tell Hayley about her little secret. She's been keeping it for so long and nobody but her and her doctor knew.

She looked at the ring on her finger and smiled. It always makes her smile because she couldn't believe she was really Michael's fiancée. It's been ten long amazing months and she wouldn't exchange it for anything in the world.

"Sweetie?" Nikita begin softly as she grabbed Hayley's hand over the table.

The little looked up from her plate into Nikita's eyes. The only mother figure she's ever had and ever loved.

"Yes mommy?" Hayley answered.

"Can you keep a little secret?" Nikita asked.

Hayley's whole face lit up. She loves secrets and Nikita loves the fact that she can also be a mother figure to Hayley at some point and as well as someone she can always tell anything and that was the main reason why she was telling Hayley in the first place.

Hayley nodded. "I promise I won't tell." She whispered.

Nikita smiled. _How did I get so lucky?_

She still asks herself that question and the answer to that so far had just been a bundle of blank lines because there isn't a day that goes by she isn't happy with how her life has been.

"What would you say if I were to have a baby?" She asked.

Hayley's eyes went wide. "I'm gonna be a big sister?"

The amount of excitement in the little girl's tone made Nikita feel a little less afraid. She could tell that Hayley was bursting in happiness. She couldn't stop smiling.

"Would you like that?" Nikita asked.

"That's so cool!" Hayley exclaimed.

Nikita smiled and leaned over to place a kiss on the little girl's cheek. "I love you, sweetie." She said.

"I love you too, mommy."

888

After a long wonderful girl's day, Nikita was glad to go home because she was exhausted. She was happy to be home and see her fiancé.

She unbuckled Hayley's seat belt and then took all the shopping bags from the trunk. She was greeted by Michael at the front door. He looked nervous, like he's been doing a lot all day. But if only she knew…

"Hi daddy!" Hayley exclaimed as she ran towards her dad.

Michael caught his hyper child in his arms and pampered her face with kisses as he walked towards Nikita. He helped his soon to be wife with the shopping bags before repeatedly pecking her lips.

"How was your day?" Michael asked.

Nikita smiled against his lips. "It was great." She replied.

They made their ways inside the house where they all went on about their business. Michael was on the clock. It was only three o'clock and he was freaking out. He was getting married in three hours. Thankfully, things were planned to Nikita's expectation. If there's anyone who knows Nikita's taste for those kind of things, it'll be Alex and that's exactly who planned the whole thing.

Meanwhile Nikita was in the other room freaking out. She had the ultra-sonography in her hands from the last time she went to the doctors and it was making her cry. Literally she was sobbing over the little person inside her stomach.

However, she quickly put them back in her bags when she heard footsteps close to the room. She promised herself she'd tell Michael right when she got home but she couldn't… she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Babe, are you getting ready?" Michael asked.

She quickly wiped the tears in her eyes and looked back at him with a smile in her face. She almost forgot about that barbeque Alex was throwing. Today was just a confusing day.

"What time is that barbeque anyways?" She asked.

She wasn't a fan of meat at all but she's only going because Michael looks like he wants to go and she'd do anything to make him happy.

"We're supposed to be there by six." Michael informed, "Come on, go get ready. I'll get Hayley dressed up." He pecked her lips.

"Ok."

888

It was just about 5:00 P.M. when they were all ready. Nikita was dressed in a simple blue dressed that hid her small bump very well and both Michael and Hayley were wearing white.

Though she does love Michael in a suit, she was confused because she doesn't know why he's wearing a freaking three piece suit to a barbeque.

On their way to there, Nikita was shaking. She didn't know why but she had this feeling of bile going up her throat that made her want to throw up.

The direction they were going seemed pretty familiar to her. She would know that route in her sleep because she went on her first date with Michael there and it was the first time a man's ever made her feel special on a date. It was the first time she's ever been spoiled by a man. It was then she knew she'd always be Michael and he'd always be hers too.

"I thought we were going to Alex's?" Nikita asked.

She really doesn't like surprises.

"Change of plan." Michael replied.

When their cars were finally parked, Nikita was surprised to see how many people were at this barbeque. Michael slide open the big gate door and Nikita's entire face lit up. The whole backyard was gorgeous. It was decorated with big light bulbs, big center pieces, flowers everywhere. It was decorated all crystal white. Round tables were everywhere and just down further into the backyard there was a little decorated hunt.

Suddenly she was getting the feeling that this wasn't really a barbeque.

A few minutes later, Nikita was met by Alex who was smiling from ear to ear. She hugged her sister tightly.

"Well someone knows how to throw a party." Nikita commented.

"What can I tell ya?" Alex smiled, "I'm the host with the most."

"No kidding." Nikita replied.

She was still confused and next to her, she could see Michael sweating and she could feel his hands shaking in hers.

Just then, Nikita saw another familiar face. It was her dad. She has not seen her father in a few weeks and she doesn't think her dad or anybody knows about her engagement. So many news to break to people all at once. This was so nerve-wracking!

"Hey look who's here!" Alex said excitedly.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Nikita asked as she hugged her father tightly before pulling away. Michael shook his soon to be father-in law's hands with great honor.

"Am I missing something here?" Nikita finally asked, "Why is there so many people here and why is everyone in white?"

"Well we couldn't get married without your dad. Someone needs to walk you down the aisle." Michael answered.

Nikita's jaw dropped. This was all too much. She wasn't getting the chance to feel emotional yet. She was just feeling… shocked.

This explains the décor, Michael being all nervous, and everybody wearing white.

"I might have heard about a little proposal." Alex said.

Michael gave Nikita's hand a gentle squeeze. This is the exact reaction he expected from her and he just couldn't wait for her to be his.

"I couldn't wait for six months or a year from now." He admitted.

Nikita was still blankly staring at her sister, her father, her daughter and her soon to be husband. How the heck did they manage to pull all this off in just a few hours?

She just didn't know what to say.

"That explains why everyone's dressed up in white…" She finally spoke.

"And you will be too." Alex said.

Alex dragged Nikita away from the crowd. They only had a few minutes to get her into her dress, apply a few touch to her make up and get her going.

Michael was left alone with Nikita's dad. It was the first time they've ever been alone like this and to be honest, Nikita's father intimidates him because Alex and Nikita are both daddy's girl and he understood that because Hayley is his little girl.

Giving your daughter away to a man was a huge decision for a father. This was Nikita's dad trusting Michael to be that man that will always stick by her no matter what.

He was looking forward to be just that and even more…

Michael just wanted to marry his girl…

"So… nervous?" Percy nudged Michael in the arm playfully.

Michael scratched his eyebrow. Now that the moment was finally here, he wasn't nervous… he was just ecstatic!

"Not really," He replied. "I will be only if she doesn't come back out." He added.

888

Meanwhile in the dressing room…

Nikita was getting dressed. She didn't realize how much pressure a wedding could be and she was glad that this was going to be out of the way. Her prince charming was waiting right outside to marry her and she was happy to tears. Her close friends were here. All the people that matters to her are here except for one and she really hope that she was looking at her and agree of that big step she was about to take.

She misses her mother. She wishes she was here to share this moment with her. She was marrying the man of her dreams and her mother never got to meet him. That's the saddest part of this day. She was shedding a few tears. She wanted her mother and she can only hope to live long enough to see Hayley or any other kids she and Michael will have in the future walk down the aisle.

Alex cried wither too. They both cried of happiness. Just seeing Nikita in that dress, it made all of today's hard work totally worth it.

Nikita looked absolutely simple, sensational and beautiful in that white vintage, champagne colored dress with the shoulder cut sleeve and the knee cut that left cleavage of her long legs. The dress hugged every part of her body and Nikita herself was surprised because she didn't pick that dress yet it's still the perfect dress. She looked like a very sexy bride.

This is her sister and she is getting married.

"Don't cry." Alex tried to calm her down by gently wiping the tears with a piece of tissue so it wouldn't totally ruin her makeup.

"I just wish mom was here." Nikita sniffled. "I just want to know that she's proud of what I've become." She said.

"She is," Alex reassured her, "I am proud of what you've become as my big sister and mom would totally love Michael." She said.

Nikita nodded. She would have loved Michael. Her mother and Michael would have probably been best friends. They would have adored each other.

She could only hope after she says the _'I do'_ she sees a shooting star fly across the bright night. Star… this was the symbol of her mother's. When she died she told her that whenever she saw a shooting star, it was her and she will always be proud of her. She could only hope.

"Can you grab my purse?" Nikita asked.

"Sure," Alex said.

She grabbed the purse for Nikita on the nearby drawer and handed it to her.

As Nikita was looking in her purse for her lipstick, the ultra-sonography pictures fell on the floor.

Alex bent down to pick them up for her and Nikita begin to bite her lips nervously. She didn't tell Alex either.

"Oh my god, Nikita!" Alex exclaimed with teary blue eyes.

Today was just a roller coaster of emotions and she doesn't really cope well with emotions.

"How long?" Alex asked.

Her sister was getting married and she was also pregnant.

"Almost fifteen weeks." Nikita replied.

"Nikita you're pregnant!" Alex screamed.

Nikita chuckled. Hearing the word itself made shivers run down her spine.

"I'm pregnant." She said.

"Does Michael know?" Alex asked.

Nikita shook her head. "I haven't told him yet." She replied.

"Why not?" Alex whispered.

"Things have been crazy those past few weeks… I guess we both have been caught up with a lot of things so I never got the chance to tell him." Nikita said.

"Are you gonna tell him tonight?" Alex asked.

"Planning on it." Nikita replied.

They shared another happy hug. No tears this time.

"I forgot to ask." Nikita chuckled.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Would you be my maid of honor?" Nikita asked.

Alex giggled with her. Who else was she going to ask?

"Of course silly!" Alex said.

She looked into Nikita's eyes and she looked ready… excited… and just happy.

But she still had to ask…

"So are you ready to marry your prince charming?"

Nikita smiled and sighed deeply. "As ready as I'll ever be…" She replied confidently.

Just outside the door, her father was waiting to walk her down the aisle. This is the happiest day of her life!

888

_What if I told you  
it was all meant to be_

Walking down the aisle in her father's arms with a bunch of familiar faces made tear down her eyes. She was shaking but her father made sure she didn't fall.

_Would you agree  
It's almost that feeling'  
that we've met before  
so tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_

Looking down that long aisle, the best thing about finally getting there was seeing that amazing man standing there. He looked absolutely gorgeous. The light in his face was glowing. He looked perfect. He is perfect.

Behind Michael stood Sean in an extinguishing suit as the best man and future brother-in law.

This is it…

_When I tell you love has come here and now..._

She reached the end and his welcoming hands were ready to take hers…

_A moment like this  
some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this_

The priest said his sermons but everything was just a blur to Nikita. Everything except for those warm hands she was holding and the eyes that simply couldn't stop staring at her.

This is her moment…

_Some people search forever,  
for that one special kiss_

It was time for their vows. They didn't write vows… they didn't plan any of this so anything that came out of their mouths tonight was straight from the heart.

"I, Michael DaSilva take you, Nikita Mears to be my lawful wedded wife, to love you from this day forwards beyond both our expectation."

Michael had teary eyes. It's fine for a bride to cry on her wedding day but to see the groom holding back tears while saying his vows… it doesn't get any sweeter than that.

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

"In the presence of God, our families and friends, I offer you my heart and I promise to be a faithful husband to you in health and in sickness, rich or poor, good times and bad times. I promise to hold and cherish you, till death do us apart."

_Some people wait a lifetime,  
for a moment like this_

Nikita swallowed back a few tears. This is real… he's real!

"I, Nikita Mears take you, Michael DaSilva to be my lawful wedded husband. I promise to be your strong shoulder to cry on. I promise to hold and care for you whenever you need me. I promise to bring you comfort when you're sad and to defend you to the last. I give you fidelity, trust and commitment unfailing. I promise to love you with every breath in my lungs and beat of my heart until the end of time. I promise that the only heart I own will always belong to you and it will never beat for another as long as we both shall live."

_Everything changes  
but beauty remains  
something so tender_

As the wedding bands slip on each other's fourth left finger, they knew it was official. It's been a long ride… and now here they are.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife!" The priest announced. "You may now salute your bride."

_I can't explain  
Well I maybe dreaming'  
But 'till I awake  
Can we make this dream last forever  
and I'll cherish all the love we share_

Applause surrounded them and the nervousness was replaced with nothing else but butterflies and happiness. Michael grabbed his wife by her waist and pulled her towards him before softly crashing his lips on hers.

This was not what Nikita's ever imagined this day to be. It's nothing compared to what she ever imagined it to be. It's way better. Way more amazing and she wouldn't want it any other way.

_For a moment like this  
some people wait a lifetime,_

"I love… love… love… love you!" Michael whispered in her ears when they finally pulled away.

_For a moment like this  
some people search forever for that special kiss_

The tears fell off Nikita's eyes and she was shameless. This man is hers – this man is everything she hoped he would when she dreamt about that day and she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him.

It's perfect…

He's perfect…

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
some people wait a lifetime,  
for a moment like this_

"God, I love you too!" Nikita replied, "So much baby…"

She now believes in happy ever after.

The night was still young… many dances were shared. There was happiness all around.

And that happiness was love.

All around!

_Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall_

As the celebrations came to an end, everyone at the wedding formed a circle around the newlyweds and let their sky lanterns fly as a symbol of forever. Two shooting stars flew by at the same time and both Michael and Nikita looked at each other.

Their mother…

They were both present through it all and it felt amazing to know that.

If this doesn't simplify forever in many ways then they didn't know what was.

_For a moment like this  
some people wait a lifetime,  
for a moment like this_

"Congratulations!"

_Some people search forever,  
for that one special kiss_

"_I've always heard every ending is also a new beginning. We just don't know it at the time. I'd like to believe that's true."_

_For a moment like this,_

_I can't believe it's happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
for a moment like this._

888

"Nikita DaSilva…" Michael said as he carried his newly wife bridal style to their king sized bedroom in their new house. Today was a great success. To see her happy, it was the only thing that mattered to him.

"What?" Nikita asked. Her arms were loosely wrapped around his neck and she just couldn't stop kissing him. She's married to this guy!

"Nothing." Michael replied, "I just love saying that."

He lie her down on the bed and hovered above her. Their lips met in a sensual, amorous kiss.

"How does it feel to be married, Mrs. DaSilva?" Michael murmured against her lips with genuine curiosity.

Nikita smiled. She liked the sound of that. That title sounded so perfect. She's a wife… and a mother!

"It feels…" She begin, "It feels right. Like a fairy tale come true." She said.

And then she remembers… she definitely has to give Michael his wedding presence and that was the secret she's been keeping from him for so long.

"Hm, that's how it feels for me too." Michael said as he begin to plant kisses on her neck. He was eager to make love to his woman. It's been a long time… a very long time since they've been together as one. What better way to christen that union they just join? It is after all their wedding night.

"Mhmm," Nikita moaned, "Baby wait…"

Michael brought his lips back to hers and devoured her lips in a luscious kiss.

"I…"

Nikita could barely get a word out…

She wants to make love to her husband too but she really has to tell him.

She broke off the kiss and Michael was currently looking back down at her breathlessly and confusingly.

"What?" He asked.

"I have something to tell you." Nikita said.

"Is it this time of the month?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

'_Please God no… please… please… please say no!' _Michael was begging.

Nikita shook her head and the look of relief that crossed Michael's face made her happy.

She pushed him off her and got up from the bed. She took her purse from the drawer and took out a small envelope from it.

"What's this?" Michael asked as Nikita climbed on top of him and straddled his stomach.

"Open it…" Nikita said.

This is it…

He can either decide to divorce her right after this or love her even more.

Michael ripped the envelope with ferocity. He took what was inside it and looked at them.

The ultra sound pictures… they were looking right back at him.

He looked back and forth at Nikita and at the pictures for an explanation.

"I'm pregnant…"

888

_Well here you have it for this chapter. The continued part should be up soon and I'm really sorry if this chapter sucked guys. I hope you guys enjoyed it at least a little. Anyways, please review and let me know what you guys thought about this awfully long terrifying chapter. Until next time, Xoxo!_


	22. Baby's First Kick

_Thank you guys so much for all the amazing reviews! It means a lot to know that you guys enjoy this story so much! I hope you guys will like this chapter as much as the previous one!_

888

"I'm pregnant."

Michael looked closely at the pictures in his hands with wide eyes.

_Pregnant._

"Please say something?" Nikita begged anxiously.

"H-how?" Michael finally spoke.

How is a stupid question. He knew how she got pregnant but it's been a few months since he and Nikita have slept together.

He was hoping tonight to be the night they reunite in the bedroom.

"I didn't mean how? I meant when?" Michael said.

"Our first night together." Nikita replied. "We didn't use protection that night or the next morning."

A look of horror and disbelief crossed Michael's face. She's known all this time and she didn't bother telling him.

"That explains your waking up in the morning puking, your mood swings, your boobs getting bigger." Michael analyzed.

And Nikita had to agree.

"You've known all this time and you didn't bother telling me?" Michael yelled.

Nikita bit her lips. She was afraid of that. What if Michael doesn't want any more kids?

It's too late to do anything about it now.

"Every chance I got to tell you, you were always so busy, we were constantly fighting and I was scared to tell you!" Nikita replied with unshed tears in her eyes.

"You should've told me!" Michael snapped as he ran his hands through his hair.

Nikita could feel the tears falling off her eyes. Tonight has gone from the best day of her life to the worse in the blink of an eye.

"What if something had happened to the baby? What if I had left for New York?" Michael said.

"But you didn't!" Nikita yelled. "You're here and that's all that should matter right now!"

Nikita got where he was coming from but it hurts to see his reaction. She wishes he'd be a little bit more enthusiastic instead of angry.

But he wasn't.

Michael was just shocked.

He got off from the bed and took the ultra sound pictures with him. Nikita looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I need to clear my mind."

_About what?_ Nikita wanted to ask.

But sensing how angry Michael was, she figured she should just let him do whatever he wanted.

She didn't blame him.

She's scared. She could feel her stomach twist as if she had eaten something horrid as she watched Michael walk out of the room.

_What's next?_ Nikita thought.

She let her head fall on the soft pillows on the bed as tears rolled down the corner of her cheek.

She thinks she did it all right.

Her mother always used to say: _"Don't marry the guy you can live with. Marry the one you can't live without."_

And she did exactly that.

She married Michael. She can't see her life without him.

Without him it's like a long empty path and it looks scary.

A nightmare…

Without him everything is worthless and she's afraid of what might happen when he came back.

Nikita buried her face in a pillow and cried. She clutched the pillow against her chest, squeezing it and hoping that the horrible feeling would disappear. Hopping that Michael would come back and tell her that he still loves her and wants to start this new chapter of his life with her.

She needed to hear that to feel whole. She needed to hear it to feel happy.

Nikita rubbed her still prominent stomach with her bare hands and soothed.

"I know daddy loves you." She spoke subconsciously to the unborn child in her stomach.

She knew Michael does. How can he not love that little angel?

"He loves both of us." Nikita said.

She knew.

"He's not mad at you." She continued. "He's mad at me for keeping you a secret for so long and I'm sorry about that."

She eventually fell asleep rubbing her stomach. Stained tear on her cheeks. Her hair spread on the pillow in the messy bun... She looked beautiful.

888

_Two hours later..._

Michael came back two hours later and found Nikita on the bed sleeping like a goddess.

He smiled.

He couldn't be mad.

He slipped off his shoes and crawled in bed silently.

He has done a lot of thinking while walking in the dark windy night.

And he couldn't be any happier.

He realized that he's the happiest man alive. He just got married and found out that his wife is three months pregnant.

He smiled again.

Smiling. That's one thing he couldn't stop doing at the moment.

Life is great.

He spooned closer to Nikita. Hugged her in his muscular arms and nuzzled his face in her hair as he inhaled the sweet smell of her hazelnut shampoo.

"You're back." Nikita murmured sleepily.

"I never went anywhere." Michael whispered.

"Are we getting a divorce already?"

Her tone betrayed her. She was scared and Michael cussed himself for that.

He had everything to do with that.

"Never." He said as he kissed the back of her neck.

Nikita took a long deep breath of relief.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, wifey." Michael apologized.

"It's ok." Nikita replied.

And it was.

Everything's perfect. He was here and that's all she needed to be complete.

"No it's not ok." Michael disagreed. "I just found out that my wife...the love of my life is carrying my baby and I acted like a complete asshole."

Nikita chuckled.

_The love of my life..._

_My wife..._

She loves those titles. They suit her well.

"I don't want you to feel like I wasn't happy." Michael continued. "My heart was bursting in happiness. That's why I had to leave." He said.

"You didn't have to." Nikita said.

"I know that now." Michael replied.

"I love you, Michael." Nikita said. "I love you so much. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Michael brought their intertwined hands to his lips and kissed them. If you'd ask him seven months ago, back at that movie store if he ever thought he and Nikita would be what they are right now, he'd laugh.

He wouldn't change that night for the world.

He wouldn't.

"I don't know what I'd do without you either, baby." Michael replied.

He finally turned Nikita on her back to see her face and she was crying.

Michael smiled.

They were tears of joy.

He kissed them away before capturing her lips.

"I love you." He said.

Michael pulled Nikita on her knees on the bed as they continued their passionate making out session.

"Can you do something for me?" Michael murmured.

Nikita nodded.

Their nose nuzzling in each other's face.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Remove your dress." Michael said. "I want to see you with no clothes on."

It wasn't to do anything yet. He just wanted to see her through. Michael wanted to see her beauty.

He helped Nikita remove the dress over her head.

She was wearing a pair of lace garment and a short see-through white pantyhose.

Michael lie Nikita back on the bed and looked at her from head to toe and back again.

She looked absolutely gorgeous.

It was then he was finally able to see the small growing bump under Nikita's stomach.

Michael's lips curved upwards into a proud smile. He's gonna be a father again.

Everything is just perfect.

Michael lowered himself down and kissed Nikita's stomach as she ran her fingers through his hair affectionately.

He could hear the grumbling in her stomach. It was the best sound ever.

"Do we know what we're having?" Michael asked.

We...

Nikita smiled.

Not just her anymore.

But we...

Us...

Ours...

Pronouns that were like music to her ears.

We... Us... Ours...

"No." Nikita finally replied. "I want it to be a surprise and I'm only fifteen weeks along."

"I'm hoping for a little boy." Michael said.

Nikita smiled. That conversation she's waited to have it for so long now.

A little boy.

It sounded perfect.

Mini Michael running around didn't sound bad at all.

However, Nikita wanted differently. Michael wants a little boy and she wants a little girl.

But whatever it was... They both already loved that baby unconditionally.

"I'm hoping for a little girl."

Michael gently traced small circles on the little bump while smiling. It's been a long time since he had that luxury. It felt amazing.

You know when you find the right one.

Michael definitely knew. No doubt about it. He's found his soulmate.

While still rubbing her stomach, he heard Nikita wince in pain.

He raised his head. Eyes full of concern.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked.

She had felt the baby flutter in her stomach many times but this is the first time she's felt it really kick her and it was an unfamiliar painful and yet beautiful feeling.

"Give me your hand." Nikita said.

She placed both Michael's hands on either side of her stomach.

"What are you doing?" Michael asked confusingly.

"Shhh!" Nikita shushed him. Silence invading the room.

Nikita was begging and hoping the baby to cooperate. She knew what she felt just a few seconds ago. She wasn't hallucinating.

She definitely wasn't.

And just as Michael was about to speak again; he was amazed by the baby's strong, determining straight to Nikita's womb.

"He kicked me!" Michael awed with jaw dropping.

"Did you feel that?"

Nikita resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Michael.

Of course she felt it!

"Yes I felt it!" She said, "And it's a she!"

The baby kicked again. Hard and strong.

Michael was mesmerized. Today doesn't get any better.

"Whoa!"

Nikita watched as Michael slid lower to her stomach.

"Hi baby!" Michael spoke excitedly to Nikita's stomach.

Nikita couldn't help but smile. She'll never forget this moment. It's dear to her heart. She'll never forget it.

"It's Daddy," Michael said as he begin to stroke the bump. "I want you to know I felt that and I'm definitely on board with signing you up for soccer as soon as you get free."

Nikita chuckled.

"It's a she." Nikita said. "And you're making my womb sound like a prison."

Michael ignored her. "Kick mommy again if you're a she." He said.

"That's mean!" Nikita whined.

And just then the baby kicked again.

"Hah!" Nikita squealed. "I told you."

Even though she didn't expect the baby to kick again because she wasn't considering it, it just happened at the random, she was happy.

Michael sighed defeatedly but still happily.

"You're still doing soccer!" He added then laid his head back on Nikita's stomach.

"Thank you for making today the best day of my life." Nikita whispered.

Michael smiled.

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat." He said kissing her little bump. "I've never been more proud in my life." Michael gushed. "My ring on your finger, my baby in your stomach..." He said kissing her stomach again. "Thank you for a great life, Mrs. DaSilva."

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat, Mr. DaSilva." Nikita quoted.

Michael laughed.

This is such a cliché...

Michael grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. "You're sure you don't wanna go on a honeymoon?" He asked.

Nikita nodded.

She didn't want to just yet. She's already growing and she doesn't want to risk hopping on a plane and put the baby in danger.

"Yeah." Nikita replied. "We can go a few months after the baby's born."

"If that's what you want I'm fine with that." Michael agreed.

…

Though they did want to make love tonight, they didn't because they got something way better. Intimacy.

They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arm between the sheets.

It doesn't get any better than that.

888

_Well here you have for this chapter guys! I hope you guys liked it a little if not a lot. I'll be wrapping this story up in a few chapters and I'm hoping you guys aren't too sad? Anyways, please review and let me know what you guys thought! (Sorry if it sucked!)_


	23. Five Months Later - Happy & Married

_Five months later…_

Nikita's growing bump only seemed to be stretching day by day. She was glowing, so beautiful and usually moody. There are days when Michael has to hide all possible dangerous objects in the house because he's afraid of what she can do to him.

Although their marriage was as perfect as he imagined it would be and beyond; there was one issue. Nikita refused to go on maternity leave because she is simply stubborn.

"Baby, just be reasonable…" Michael told his hormonal pregnant wife one morning.

Nikita clenched her teeth as she was working on tying her husband's tie, "Talk to me about being reasonable one more time and I swear you will not leave this house in one piece this morning." She spat.

Michael rolled his eyes before cupping his wife's face in his hands and placed a hard kiss on her lips. "You're pregnant…" He told her.

"And perfectly able to work," Nikita cut him off before he could get any further with this argument. They seem to fight about this every morning but in reality, the further Nikita gets into her pregnancy, the more she realizes that she just wants her husband around all the time but she couldn't be so selfish.

"I know that," Michael confirmed, "but I don't care about that at all right now. You're eight months pregnant; all you should be doing is sitting at home and let me take care of you like a good husband would."

"I like to be independent Michael, and you know that," Nikita argued, "Staying home only makes me feel like a cow."

Michael simply ignored her whining and lift her off her feet back in bed. "You look beautiful to me and that's all that matters. I love you and nothing's ever going to change that." He said pecking her lips.

Nikita pouted, "Well since you love me so much, can you let me go to work?" She begged with her eyes.

Michael sighed and took a seat at the edge of the bed, "Babe, when you're eight months pregnant and work at a hospital where there's constant movement around you every second, you don't know what might happen." He explained, "You have to understand that it's not just you anymore. It's you and I together, so if something happens to you or the baby, I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself."

Nikita nodded understandingly. She got where his over protectiveness was coming from but however, that's not why she's so persistent about going to work. "I wasn't thinking about it that way." She admitted after a few seconds of silence.

Michael raised a questioning eyebrow confusingly, "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Things went very fast with us and I've never been this happy in my whole entire life. But with a new baby on the way and a bigger house mortgage, we have to be able to afford that beautiful, expensive life style you want to keep providing for us," Nikita told him, "And I feel like it's unfair that you're working your ass off every day while I'm enjoying being pregnant at home."

"Hey," Michael started, as he intertwined his fingers tightly with hers, "I appreciate you being so thoughtful but that's not something you should be worrying about. It's my job to worry about those things and I love working my ass off every day because it's for you; for my family. When I said _'I do'_ to you that night we got married, it was so that you would never have to do anything for the rest of your life if you didn't want to. I vowed to make you the happiest woman on earth and that's how it's going to be til death do us part." He finished strongly.

Nikita's face broke into a wide smile as she crawled next to him. She kneeled on the bed and hugged his chest from behind as she nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck.

"I love you that much too, you know?" She said placing a kiss on his jaw.

Michael nodded smilingly, "So are you going to take the maternity leave?"

Nikita bent his head back and placed a soft, lingering kiss on his lips, "Absolutely." She replied.

She should've had two months ago, anyways!

"That makes me happy," Michael murmured as he repeatedly pecked her lips, "Thank you."

"You're gonna be late for work." Nikita whispered against his lips.

Michael rolled his eyes at the reminder, "Yeah. I better get going." He said.

"Ok," Nikita sighed sadly. Every morning, it gets harder to watch him leave the house but she understood that he has to do it.

Michael gently pulled her on his lap and stroked her hair, "If you need something during the day, call me and I'll be right over." He told her.

Nikita chuckled, "You say that every day before you leave." She pointed out, "Go to work. I'll be fine."

Michael stayed seated on the bed with her on his lap for a few more minutes as he rubbed his hands on her huge stomach. Thinking about having a small human being that's going to keep him late most nights made him feel excited and he cannot wait for the day he gets to welcome his own flesh and blood into this beautiful world. He got carried away with his thoughts and grew emotional.

Nikita watched his hands move across her stomach and she felt as though she was going to cry. All kinds of emotions shot through her and it overwhelmed her. Not knowing what to do in this very moment, she simply placed a soft kiss on his lips indicating that she was feeling the same way he was feeling too.

When they finally pulled away from their blissful kiss, Michael looked at the clock on the nightstand and sighed. If he doesn't get out of here right now, he's seriously going to be late.

"I'll bring groceries for dinner tonight." Michael said.

Nikita nodded, "Ok," She agreed, "And I'll pick Hayley up from school."

Their relationship is all about understanding and they understood each other in a way that nobody else does and that's why it works so easily and smoothly between them.

"I love you." Michael mouthed on his way out the door.

Nikita smiled at him and waved her hand. "I love you too." She mouthed back.

888

**6:45 P.M.**

Michael kicked the house door open with his hands full of groceries.

"Honey I'm home!" He shouted after settling the grocery bags in the kitchen.

By the time he walked out of his kitchen, his six year old was running down the two storey stairs of the house towards him excitedly.

Catching the little girl from the air in his arms, he kissed Hayley's cheek.

"Daddy… daddy you're home!" Hayley exclaimed excitedly as Michael tossed her in the air.

Michael smiled at his normally hyper daughter. "Did you miss daddy?" He asked.

Hayley nodded, "Yes I did and I lost my first tooth today!" The little girl said, smiling widely so her dad could see the big gap in front of her mouth.

Michael giggled loudly and tickled the little girl playfully for a few minutes.

"Daddy… noooo!" Hayley shuffled.

"What's the magic word?" Michael asked.

"Please daddy!" Hayley begged.

Michael smiled happily and kissed the little girl's lips. "How'd you do on you math quiz?" He asked.

"Is nineteen point five out of twenty good?" The little girl grimaced.

Michael nodded, "It's fantastic!" He replied.

"Daddy?"

"Yes munchkin?" Michael answered.

"Is the tooth fairy going to come tonight?" Hayley asked with a puppy face.

Michael's face broke into a huge smile. Of course he wasn't going to tell the little girl that tooth fairies don't exist. Nodding, he kissed the little girl's hair and replied, "How about you look under your pillow the next morning?"

Hayley smiled back, "Ok." She said excitedly.

"Where's mommy?" Michael asked.

And just as he was asking for Nikita, they heard small footsteps coming from the stairs.

Looking up at the stairs, Michael saw his glowing wife slowly and carefully descending the long house stairs with her huge stomach wearing a long white maternity dress that fitted her perfectly. A smile stretched his face and right in this moment, he couldn't remember the last time he's seen her more beautiful.

Probably on their first date… and their wedding night.

"Right there!" Hayley pointed at Nikita then wrapped her arms around her daddy's neck as she looked at the person she's proud to call _'mommy' _come down the stairs.

Nikita finally reached the bottom of the stairs and walked towards Michael. Greeting him with a small kiss on his lips, she lightly smiled at him. "Welcome home."

888

Michael was in the kitchen helping Hayley finish her homework while Nikita made dinner. It was a special time to bond giving that he spends the whole day at work so the very few hours he gets to hang out with his daughter is always great.

Dinner was ready a few minutes after Hayley finished her spelling homework and now the family was seated around the table eating their prepared meal.

"This taste delicious." Michael hummed.

Nikita who was busy feeding Hayley simply smiled. It's good to know that she can do her job as a house wife and have a home cooked meal every night for her husband and kid. It makes her feel happy and warm.

"Thank you," She replied, "How was work by the way?"

Michael sighed, "The usual," He said, "How about you? Did you do something new?"

"If you call reading a whole maternity book something new, then yes!" Nikita said.

Michael chuckled lightly, "Well I'm off tomorrow, we can start preparing the baby's nursery." He suggested.

It was close to Christmas and soon the baby was going to be here. Having the baby's room ready is probably a great idea.

Hayley's eyes brighten. She was happy that she's going to have a little sibling to play with and she wanted be part of everything for the baby.

"Can I pick the panting for the room?" She asked with a mouthful of food.

Both Michael and Nikita nodded, "Of course you can." They said.

After dinner, Hayley went to play before her bedtime while Michael helped Nikita with the dishes and the clean-up in the kitchen.

Once the kitchen was clean, Nikita then took Hayley to go give her a warm bath then tuck her into her pajamas.

By the time it was nine thirty, Nikita and Michael had Hayley tucked in bed. After reading her bedtime story; she was out like a light dreaming about fairytales, tooth fairies and princesses.

888

After a long exhausting day, Michael carried his wife into their bedroom down the hall for some personal time. Busting the door open and shutting it with his foot, Michael walked towards the bed and carefully lowered his pregnant wife on the soft mattress, holding his weight off her as he pecked her lips.

"I missed you today." Nikita murmured in between their continuous pecks.

His hands stroked her hair and cheeks as Nikita worked on untucking his shirt from his pants and unbuttoning the buttons of the blue fabricated shirt.

"I missed you too." Michael murmured back.

Nikita gently pushed the shirt over his shoulders and pulled him down onto the mattress. They spent a few minutes just looking into each other's eyes. It was one of those moments where they felt everything together but said nothing.

Michael propped himself on his elbow to give him support as he continued to look into his wife's beautiful eyes. "Have I told you how beautiful you are and how much I love you lately?" He asked, stroking away strays of dark locks out of Nikita's face.

"Hm," Nikita wondered with a blushing smile, "I think you might have mentioned it once or twice." She replied.

They both laughed along and Nikita felt her heart skip a beat and her cheek blush as Michael captured her lips again. Never will she get tired of kissing those warm lips of his. They felt like home.

"Well," Michael began after they pulled away, "I'll tell you again…" He whispered poking her nose, "You're the most beautiful woman in the whole planet and I love you so much, it drives me insane."

Nikita could feel the emotional tears welling up in her eyes. _'How did I get so lucky?'_ She asked herself.

She didn't even bother replying to this beautiful statement. Michael knew what she felt for him and he simply smiled at her before letting her rest on his chest.

Arms crossing around each other, Nikita's hand roamed over Michael's bare chest and she placed small kisses near his heart as Michael's hand rub across her huge stomach.

He could feel their baby move and that feeling never ceased to overwhelm him with happiness. Knowing that this baby was his and he was going to be the father was enough to send him over the moon.

Nikita's hand came to hold his over her huge stomach and she gently moved it over to where their baby was delivering strong, determinating kicks.

Michael smiled and pressed a light kiss on Nikita's forehead. Taking in the calming, peaceful environment, he closed his eyes and nuzzled his face in her hair.

"I'm scared." Came Nikita's frightening tone after a few minutes of silence.

Knowing exactly what she was talking about, Michael intertwined his fingers with hers tightly over her huge, swollen stomach.

"I know," He breathed, "I am too." He admitted.

As excited as he was about starting this new chapter of his life, losing Nikita or the baby during labor would be his worst nightmare come true.

Shaking the thought out his mind, he sighed. He needed to focus on the positive. He needed to believe that everything will be just fine when the time comes in less than a month.

"What are you mostly scared of?" He asked.

"Everything," Nikita replied, "Just giving birth in general."

Michael nodded, "I know you are," He told her, "But I'll be there with you in that room when the time comes and we'll do it together. You and I."

Nikita glanced up at him for reassurance. "Always and forever, right?" She reminded him.

Michael nodded; this is what they promised each other. Always and forever, in hard times and good times.

"Always and forever." He repeated.

888

_Blah! This is it for this chapter! Coming up next is probably Nikita in labor. Don't know yet! I know it's been long since we've seen Salex so I plan on bringing them back in the next remaining chapters. Anyways, please review and let me know what you guys thought of this awfully long chapter! Until next time, Xoxo!_


	24. Father's Happiest Moment - It's a Girl

_Wow! 500 reviews for this story is a dream! You guys are so awesome I can't even begin to tell you what a pleasure it is to write for you guys! Honestly, you guys are the best. Thank you so much! There is another time skip for this chapter and I'm hoping you guys aren't too mad because this story is coming towards an end very soon in like three more chapters so I have until then to make everything fit. Though, I really hope you guys will enjoy it._

_888_

_One month later…_

It was a normal winter day in January and Nikita was out with her sister Alex doing some last minute shopping for the baby. Obviously as the god-mother, Alex has never been more excited and it seemed like every time she looks at her sister, she cries. Nikita just looked beautiful and glowing.

After shopping for a few hours, Nikita got hungry and wanted to eat something so Alex drove them to a restaurant right next to the mall.

"So how's Michael feeling about this whole thing?" Alex asked her older sister who was chewing on cheddar chips and ketchup. Yes. She has weird craving!

"What do you mean?" Nikita asked.

"You're in the last week of your pregnancy, how is it knowing that the baby's finally gonna be here?" Alex said more clearly.

"Oh," Nikita murmured, "I mean it's definitely going to be weird not being pregnant anymore but Michael and Hayley are excited."

"What about momma? How's she feeling?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hm," Nikita wondered, "I'd say she's feeling a little bit scared because it's still a little surreal but she's super excited too."

Alex smiled, "I know you're gonna make a wonderful mother." She said and Nikita just broke down.

She covered her face with her hands and Alex started freaking out. Unsure if she just said something insensitive.

"Hey," Alex said softly as she got off from her chair, "Don't cry."

Nikita sniffled then grabbed a napkin on the table and begin to wipe away the tears.

"I'm sorry," She apologized, "It's just that… it means a lot to hear this from you because you're my little sister and your opinion matters so much to me." She explained.

Alex smiled again as she pulled her pregnant sister of nine months into a big hug as far as her huge stomach would allow her to.

"I can't wait to be an aunty." She gushed, "How cool is that gonna be?"

Nikita chuckled, "Really cool," She replied, "But you're not going to teach the baby how to prank people, are you?"

"I'll try not to. But I'm making no promises." Alex giggled.

Nikita smiled. She was glad she was able to spend time with Alex as sisters because once she has the baby; it's going to be all about her own family. The one that she created with her husband.

Their food came, it was delicious. They ate and talked more. For Nikita it was the best day ever, things couldn't be more perfect.

"Let's get out of here." She said.

"Yeah," Alex nodded before calling for their check.

Nikita paid for the food and then they both walked out of the restaurant together.

As soon as Nikita reached the parking lot, she felt wet.

"Nikita…" Alex said.

She looked on the floor and there was a huge puddle of water.

"Did you just pee on yourself?" Alex asked.

Nikita shook her head, "No," She laughed, "My water just broke."

Alex started to freak out. She wasn't very experienced with those kinds of things. She's an accountant so anything medical, she was completely clueless.

"What do I do?" She asked.

"Relax," Nikita said, "Just take me to the hospital."

Alex nodded. It's probably what she should be doing instead of freaking out. She helped Nikita into the car before running to the driver's seat.

"Where's your phone?" Nikita asked.

Alex handed Nikita the phone and she quickly begin to dial Michael's number.

"Are you in any pain right now?" Alex asked worriedly.

Nikita shook her head, "Not really." She replied.

The phone beeped twice before Michael's voice came on the other line.

"_Alex, is everything ok?"_

"It's not Alex," Nikita said, "It's your baby mama and you should probably get to the hospital."

"_What!" Michael exclaimed, "Is anything hurting?"_

"No," Nikita chuckled, "I'm fine, but my water just broke."

_Michael sighed in relief. "Ok, I'll meet you there." _

They hung up and Alex looked at Nikita from the corner of her eyes a she drove to the hospital as careful and fast as she could. The last thing she wanted was having Nikita yell in pain because then she wouldn't know what to do.

"What?" Nikita asked.

"How can you be so relaxed when your water just broke?" Alex asked curiously.

"Because it doesn't hurt," Nikita replied, "But wait til I start having contractions then you'll see how relax I'll be."

888

**At the hospital**

Nikita was already checked into a private room. She was hooked to a machine which by the way she hated but she was glad that they weren't giving her any drugs because she wants to have a natural birth and feel the pain that comes along with such a beautiful experience.

"Did you call dad?" Nikita asked Alex who was sitting next to her on the bed in case she needed something.

Alex shook her head, "I'll call everybody when Michael gets here. I don't wanna leave you alone." She replied.

Nikita smiled, "I'm fine Alex. I probably won't start to feel pain for a few hours." She reassured.

But still Alex shrugged. "I don't care." She said stubbornly.

A few minutes later, the door opened and a very excited Hayley ran to Nikita on the bed followed by Michael who had a bag over his shoulder.

"Hey there princess!" Nikita chuckled.

"Is the baby coming now, mommy?" The little girl asked excitedly.

Nikita nodded, "Yeah. Very soon you're gonna be a big sister."

"Where's the baby coming from?" Hayley asked.

Both Michael and Nikita looked at each other then Alex started to tickle the little girl so she can distract her.

"You're one curious monkey, aren't you?" Alex said as she picked Hayley up in her arms.

The little girl wrapped her small legs around Alex's waist and kissed her auntie's cheek.

"You wanna go shopping?" Alex asked.

Hayley smiled and nodded, "YES!" She exclaimed.

"Alright," Alex said, placing a kiss on the little girl's cheek too before settling her back on the floor, "Let's go."

Michael smiled as he reached for his wallet to hand Alex money to do the shopping.

"Here, take this." He said.

Alex shook her head, "No, it's ok, I got it." She declined.

Michael knelt down to Hayley's height level and shoved the money in her small dress pocket and whispered, "Buy mommy and the baby a gift."

"Can I buy candy for myself with the change?" Hayley leaned over and whispered back.

Michael chuckled, "Knock yourself out." He winked.

"Ok," Hayley smiled. She let go of Alex's hand for a few seconds and ran back to Nikita's bed. She gave Nikita a big peck on the lips then her daddy. "Bye mommy, bye daddy!"

Nikita smiled at how adorable the little girl was then waved. "Have fun munchkin."

As soon as the door closed behind Alex; Michael was left alone with Nikita and he sighed deeply then made his way to the bed and sat on a chair next to his wife.

Nikita pouted at him as if she was waiting for something from him and she indeed was.

"Why are you looking at me like this?" Michael asked when he caught her staring at him.

"Oh nothing," Nikita replied sarcastically, "I'm just waiting for my husband to kiss me when he feels like it."

Michael rolled his eyes. With all the emotions shooting through him right now, he forgot that he didn't kiss her when he walked in the room.

"I'm sorry." He apologized then gently leaned in and placed a quick peck on his wife's lips.

Nikita could feel how tense he was. She knew something was bothering him because it was unlikely for him to be so uncomfortable. And then she remembers his history with hospitals and what happened the last time he was here with his deceased wife when she was pregnant with Hayley.

Nikita cupped his cheeks in her hands and pressed a long kiss on his lips. "I'm gonna be ok." She reassured him.

Michael gasped uneasily, "I don't know what I'm gonna do if something goes wrong," He shook his head, "I can't lose you or the baby… I… I just can't." He mumbled as tears begin to form in his green eyes.

It broke Nikita's heart to see him so worried. This is supposed to be an exciting moment for him but instead, he's scared; he's worried about losing her and their child.

"I know," She said comfortingly as she ran her fingers through his dark hair, "I know and I can't lose either of you too but you have to believe that things will go fine. You have to be my strength while I'm going through that process. You said it was going to be you and me doing it together when the time comes, that promise means a lot to me and I want you to keep it."

Michael nodded, "Ok," He replied as he brushed her hair, "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." He promised.

Nikita smiled at him then let him lay his head on her chest. Right now she has never felt more loved as Michael begin to rub her still huge stomach one last time.

"Did you eat anything?" Michael asked.

Nikita nodded, "Yeah." She chuckled, "My water broke right after I finished eating and was on my way home."

888

**Four hours later…**

Michael woke up to the loud screams of his wife being in full labor. He panicked because he has never seen her in so much pain. She was gripping tightly at his hands and begging him to make the pain go away.

A few minutes later, a nurse came barging into the room with a pair of gloves and a clipboard in her hands.

"Why the hell is she in so much pain?" Michael asked the nurse.

The nurse smiled at him. "She's in full labor right now. She's experiencing contractions and that's good." She replied as she begin to check on Nikita's blood pressure.

"Ahhh!" Nikita screamed as another contraction hit her.

The nurse put a glove on to see how far Nikita's dilation was as she screamed again. Apparently those contractions were every minute and it was starting to really worry Michael because he couldn't stand being here and not be able to do anything.

"You're only three centimeters." The nurse informed, "You're doing good honey, just breathe and the doctor will be with you as soon as you're ready to push."

Michael's eyes widened, "That's it? Can't you like give her something to dull the pain?" He asked.

Nikita shook her head a no as she cried softly, only to be stopped by another contraction. She gripped Michael's hand tighter and Michael could feel his heart breaking with each scream.

"Babe," Michael began softly as he rubbed his hands over her huge stomach in what he hoped was a soothing motion to help with the contractions. "I know you said you wanted to do this naturally, but I think you should consider taking some painkillers."

"No!" Nikita snapped at him and she instantly regretted it because he was just trying to help.

Michael nodded at the nurse and she exited the room after saying that she'd be back later to check on her again.

As soon as the nurse left, Nikita let something out like a moan crossed with a scream of pain as she looked at her husband. "Baby, please make it stop!" She pleaded.

Michael swallowed the big lump that formed in his throat as he softly kissed her lips while stroking her hair from her forehead.

Nikita's eyes begin to water with tears and Michael gently wiped it before they fell out.

"I know it hurts honey," Michael said gently, "But you're the strongest woman I've ever met and I know you can do it. Just imagine how beautiful it will be once the baby's here."

"Ok." Nikita said in a breathless gasp.

Even though Michael had to be the stronger one right now, he couldn't take it. She looked so in pain and it made him sick. He carefully lie next to her on the hospital bed and faced her.

"I love you." He whispered.

Nikita closed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth with another buzz of contractions.

"I love you too." She whispered back when she felt at ease.

The door opened and Nikita's eyes directly fixed at the person walking in. It was Alex and Hayley again. They came earlier than she thought.

Hayley ran to Nikita's bed and left Alex standing a few feet to the door with a horrifying look on her face. She could tell her sister was in pain and it gave her anxiety.

Michael pulled Hayley onto the bed and squeezed her between him and Nikita.

"Hi sweetie," Nikita tried to not sound very much in pain because the last thing she wanted right now was for Hayley to start crying. "How was shopping?" She asked as she kissed the little girl's forehead.

"It was great!" Hayley exclaimed, "I saw this new bike and I think I'm going to try to convince daddy to buy it for me so I can ride it with the baby when it's here."

They all chuckled, including Nikita who was in a lot of pain but was clenching her teeth and squeezing Michael's hands to provoke her screams.

Hayley buried her face in Nikita chest and rubbed her stomach and it somehow eased the sore ache that replaced the contractions.

Alex smiled and silently exited the room and let the three have their moment while she went off to go make a few calls.

888

Three hours later, Nikita was sweating and it was time to push because the nurse came in and checked her, she said that the baby appeared to be in a proper position to be delivered.

Hayley wouldn't leave the room because to her, it all sounded like her mommy was in pain and they were going to hurt her more. She cried and held onto Nikita tightly in a hug.

"Its ok munchkin," Nikita whispered, "They're not gonna hurt me."

"No!" Hayley yelled, "I'm not going anywhere!"

Nikita sighed, "Look at me sweetie," She begged as she tilt Hayley's head up, "I promise that when you see me in a few minutes, I won't be in a lot of pain. The baby will be here and you can stay in this room with us for however long you want."

"You promise?" Hayley asked with teary eyes.

Nikita nodded and kissed the little girl's lips. "I promise."

The nurse sent Hayley in the waiting room where the rest of the family was waiting patiently and anxiously but Michael wouldn't come back in the room. Every second that he's in that room, he gets stressed out but he knew he had to be there for Nikita because she wants him to be.

He slid down the wall of the room and buried his face in his hands. _'I can't go in there.' _He whispered to himself. _'I can't!'_

The doctor walked in and was ready to deliver the baby then Nikita realized that Michael wasn't in the room.

"_Damn it!"_

"Are you ok, Mrs. DaSilva?" The doctor asked.

Nikita shook her head, "I can't have this baby without my husband here." She told the doctor, "I need my husband!"

She was cut short by another contraction and Michael could hear it outside and it felt like another million bricks were added to his shoulders.

"I need my husband!" Nikita cried.

Her blood pressure became too high and the doctor couldn't start the delivery which meant that they had to wait until her blood pressure was at a normal rate while a nurse went on a hunt to find Michael.

It obviously didn't take long because the nurse found Michael right next to the door against the wall with his hands on his face.

"Sir, your wife's blood pressure is highly increasing and she won't be able to breathe unless you get in that room. We also won't be able to deliver the baby."

"What do you mean she can't breathe?" And that's all it took for Michael to get off the floor and bust through the door.

Nikita's breathing was heavy and tears were streaming down her face but as soon as she saw Michael enter the room, she begin to calm down both from the pain that her contractions were causing her and from the anxiety that was causing her blood pressure to increase.

"Come here."

Michael approached the bed slowly until he was standing next to her bed. Nikita took his hands in hers and intertwined them tightly.

"It's just me and you, remember you said that?" Nikita asked desperately.

Michael nodded. "Yeah." He whispered as he leaned down to place a quick kiss on her lips, "it's just you and I."

The doctor smiled.

"Alright, on the next contraction, I want you to breathe and push as hard as you can." The doctor instructed.

Nikita nodded, "That would be right now." She said.

She pushed as hard as she could while crushing Michael's hands in the process. Each push was like she was losing every drop of stamina in her body. She felt weak and she just wanted the process to be over with!

"Keep pushing!"

The room was spinning and the yelling wasn't helping at all and it was only getting Nikita more exhausted and frustrated.

"Shut up!"

The baby's head was showing and Michael was right by her side encouraging her to keep pushing. He knew she was exhausted and she can get all the rest she wants once the baby's delivered.

"One more time…"

Nikita concentrate and pushed as hard as she could. Tears ran down the corner of her eyes as her child's first stubborn cries filled the cold room.

She looked up at her husband and smiled at him exhaustingly.

"It's a girl!" They announced.

"We did it." Nikita whispered then her eyes fluttered shut.

888

_Would the end of this chapter be considered as a cliff hanger? If it is, I'm sorry guys! I know it was a long chapter and it's probably not the best but I hope you guys liked it! Please leave me a review and let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. Until next time, Xoxo!_


End file.
